


Is It Really You?

by 8_Navy_Roses



Series: The Really Series [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Navy_Roses/pseuds/8_Navy_Roses
Summary: Three Swords.Three Villains.Three Heroes.One from the winds, one who once was a cowardly captain, and one who can shed her skin to become a wolf. They must sail the oceans, cross worlds, and traverse through time to save a newly made wife, a certain golden fairy-turned-hylain, and the first prince in a long line of princesses.First Book in the Really Trilogy.





	1. With a Glance Back...

 

Oshus strolled out of his home, his red staff falling onto the dirt path with muted taps. He gazed around, noting the absence of Ciela near his home. Despite having a temple that she needed to reside in, Ciela chose to remain living in Oshus' hut, only transporting herself to the Temple of Courage for a quick scan and resetting of the protective barriers. 

 

When asked about this, Ciela would simply shrug and state that the temple did not feel like home anymore. She would then deter any further attempts at prying, not wanting to let them know the true reason. That she didn't want to remain in the temple because while she flew through the halls, phantom footsteps of a young hero would follow her. 

 

Oshus casted out his powers, noting that all three of his servants were on Mercay.  Neri and Leaf's presences glowed brightly with their essence. Ciela's presence, however, was almost muted, a low drum of essence. When Oshus increased his presence against Ciela's, her essence flared up, letting Oshus know that she was okay. When Oshus retreated, her essence flared back down. 

 

Oshus let out a low sigh, closing his eyes in worry for his youngest servant, knowing that Ciela's low essence was because of the separation from Link and Linebeck. Ciela had become close with the pair, and was upset with knowing that her journey with them had to come to an end when Bellum was finally defeated . 

 

"Ciela's essence hasn't been this low since the loss of..." Oshus cut himself off, not letting the name pass his lips. What had been done, was done. There was no hope with that situation. 

 

But the current situation.... Oshus let out a low sigh, seeing as there was only one path to take, unless he wanted  to watch Ciela become only a shadow of her personality. Neri and Leaf would not desire this, but Oshus knew that Ciela's heart now rested among a special pair of Hylians. A smile graced his face under his beard. Or... If he had to be specific, with a certain fool of a captain. 

 

Oshus summoned Neri to him, wanting to inform his decision to her first. Knowing of Leaf and Ciela's past romantic entanglements, he knew that Leaf would react more harshly to it. 

 

"Yes, Ocean King?" Neri immediately said, landing on Oshus's offered hand.  "Why have you called me to your side?"

 

"I need the location of Ciela. The lowness of her essence has been worrying me for quite some time now." Oshus began, looking out across the ocean. 

 

Neri bowed her head. "I know what you mean, Ocean King. It hasn't been this low since the days after... " Neri jerked her head upright, eyes fearful. "You don't think that Ciela is remembering... _her_?" 

 

Oshus frowned at Neri. "You need not speak with such an ill tone in your words." Shaking his head, Oshus resumed his position. "But to sooth your worries, no, I do not believe that Ciela is remembering that part of her history. I have a feeling that we would have a very different Ciela on our hands. A very angry Ciela." The god added in a dark undertone.

 

"Though, why I have need of Ciela's location, it does deal with the matters of her heart." Oshus continued. 

 

Neri flew off Oshus' hand. "Meaning what exactly?" She demanded, flying to be level with Oshus’ face. "What matter of the heart could be causing such a essence drop in Ciela? Or for that matter, what decision have you made for Ciela?!" 

 

"In the time that Ciela had traveled with them, Link and Linebeck had become family to Ciela, and with Linebeck, something that could have been more under different circumstances. Upon losing them, Ciela had lost family." Oshus explained. "So, I have made the choice to send her to the land of the Goddesses, as a Hylian, so she may rejoin them."

 

Neri stopped almost all moment, minus the beating of her wings. "What..." She whispered, eyes horrified. "Oshus, can't you just... remove her memories of them? Like before?" 

 

Oshus glared at Neri, anger of the sea intense in his eyes. "I listened to that advice once, and only followed it because in not doing it, it may have meant forfeiting Ciela's life. In this, to take away those memories, it could destroy Ciela as we know her. Altering her memories that prominently again could very well do so." Oshus closed his eyes. "I will not alter her memories again. Ciela has a path and if this is where it intends to guide her, so be it. Do you understand?" Oshus opened his eyes, fixing them on the blue spirit. 

 

Not wanting the wrath of the Ocean King on her, Neri bobbed her head once, thoroughly chastised. "Yes, Ocean King, I understand." She stated, gazing down at her clasped  hands, not wanting to stare any longer into Oshus's eyes. The millenniums held within them always made her feel like she was drowning. "Ciela is standing on the east side of the island, looking out at the sea. May I accompany you?" 

 

"You may." Oshus replied, already moving for the east side of the island. "I'm certain you will want to say your goodbyes." 

 

Neri followed in silence for the first half of the journey, consumed with confusion on Oshus' choice of actions and what will follow because of it. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and spoke once more. 

 

"Oshus, once you send Ciela on her way... Who will become the new Spirit of Time and Courage?" 

 

"I believe that someone will present themselves accordingly. It may take some time, but a new spirit will come about." Oshus replied, voice steady. He did not falter in his steps at Neri's inquiry. 

 

Neri nodded, having to trust that Oshus knew what he was doing, no matter what outcomes may come about for the King's Ocean, herself, Leaf-.

 

Neri's train of thought cut off at the thought of the Spirit of Power. "Ocean King, what about Leaf? He still has feelings for Ciela..." 

 

Seemingly knowing when he was being talked about, the Spirit of Power flew up beside Neri. "Hey, Oshus, Neri." He said, being less formal than the Spirit of Wisdom. "What's going on?" 

 

Unable to help herself, Neri blurted out. "Oshus plans to send Ciela to the Great Sea. Permanently." 

 

Leaf grew unnaturally still, much like Neri upon hearing this information. "...What..." He said in a forced whisper. 

 

Oshus stopped to turn and face Leaf, eyes soft. "Ciela is unhappy here. Yes, we are her family, but she longs for the family she made twenty-eight years ago." 

 

"What about our Spirit of Time and Courage?!" Leaf cried out angrily, just managing to choke back the angry words of "what about me?!" 

 

"As I told Neri, someone will present themselves in due time." Oshus replied, turning back around to continue on his path. 

 

Leaf's face twisted into an angry snarl. "So that's it. Because Ciela misses her precious Link and Linebeck, she will be sent from us permanently-"

 

A sharp slap echoed through the clearing, cutting off Leaf. The Spirit of Power raised a hand to his cheek, staring at Neri in disbelief. 

 

Neri hovered a few inches away from him, her hand she used to slap Leaf still in the air. She looked more in shock about her actions, but soon made her expression firm. "How can you be so selfish!?" She snapped, face darkened with anger, her glow turning purple to match. "Yes, I'm upset about this too, but that is no means to ignore Ciela's feelings and wants! I just cannot believe what you are saying!" She swung her arm back down, closing her eyes. 

 

"That's real rich, coming from you!" Leaf barked, red glow becoming a reddish brown with his anger. "You were the one pushing for Ciela's mind to be wiped. You didn't give a single damn about her feelings then! You only care about your little sister when it's easy to do so!" 

  
  
"This is different and you know it, Leaf!" Neri screamed back, loosing herself in her anger. 

 

" _That's enough from the both of you!_ " came the thunderous voice of Oshus, now a short distance from the arguing spirits. He had turned back once more, eyes black in their fury. 

 

Neri immediately felt chilled, and silenced herself, anger becoming doused with shame at being caught bickering like a child. 

 

However Leaf, with a self righteous huff, whirled around and shot off into the air. After he was gone, Neri let out a rush of air, expression becoming weary.  

 

Oshus stared after the red fairy. "Jealousy does not bode well for a Spirit of Power." He did not comment any further on Neri and Leaf's spat. 

 

Neri only nodded sadly, watching the red ball of light fade into the distance. 

 

…

Some distance from Oshus and Neri, Ciela stood on the edge of the cliff, in her hylian sized fairy form. She gazed down at the waves crashing against the rocks, letting the sea air tickle her golden hair and gently shift her wings. She closed her eyes, fighting against memories that forced themselves into her thoughts.  

 

_ “Well, thank goodness for that fact. After a year, I was getting tired of having to see your face every single day!” _

 

_ “Fine then, if that’s how you’re gonna be, Sparkles! Get the hell out of here, and good riddance to you!”  _

 

Ciela’s eyes flew open, the last words she heard from Linebeck stinging her heart. She screwed  shut her eyes, protesting against the tears. That was her last chance to make everything right with that stupid captain. To reveal that she feelings for him ever since the day that he had shared  a brief part of his dark past, and, and... And she just fought with him and let him go with her heart broken, never to be mended . 

 

Ciela shook her head, disgusted. “It’s been seven years for him and Link and twenty-eight for me!" Ciela bowed her head in defeat, letting the tears fall. "Why can't I just let you guys go?" She whispered. In her mind, the images of Link and Linebeck flashed before her eyes. 

 

Ciela drew up her arms, wrapping them around herself in a poor attempt to comfort herself. Her heart ached for her companions, and though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Linebeck especially. "Though why would he care for me? The damn prick probably doesn't even remember me." Dropping her arms, Ciela turned around, already mentally preparing for the transformation to fairy size. This was interrupted when she came face to face with Oshus, Neri bobbing behind the old man. 

 

Ciela gave a start, jumping back a few steps in alarm before she realized who it was.

 

“Gah! Grandpa, you gotta stop sneaking up behind me." Ciela gasped out, massaging her chest, quickly rubbing away the tears, trying to hide that she had been crying. 

 

“Forgive me, Ciela. I did not mean to scare you. I simply want to ask you something." Oshus replied, settling into a standing position.

 

"Ask away, Grandpa." Ciela said, crossing her arms, trying to keep her tone casual. She mentally flinched when she realized how close that pose was to Linebeck. She quickly opted to keep her arms to be held stiffly by her sides. 

 

Neri felt lost and confuse at Ciela being in such a state over two hylians. She just couldn't understand it. Still, Neri gazed at Ciela, eyes filled with worry and hurt. "You really do miss them... don't you?" A flash of sky blue light and Neri joined Ciela in being Hylian sized, taking steps to be nearer to Ciela. "How can you miss two hylians you knew would be leaving you, no matter what?" 

 

"Well, Neri, I didn't always know that! You seemed  to have forgotten that I had to spend nine years with no clue as to who the hell I was!" Ciela snapped back, anger flaring. "Yes, I had Grandpa, but Link and Linebeck... they were something more." Ciela struggled to say more, but can't find the words on how she felt. Instead, she ungracefully clawed the air before throwing her arms down with a huff. "They gave me a sense of self, okay? Before the Temple of Courage, before I remembered  that they had to leave... I started  to think that... maybe I should just give up on ever regaining my memories, and simply stay with the super dysfunctional family that we three created with each other." Her shoulders slumped. "You know how well that turned out..." 

 

Ciela went to shove past Neri, fighting tears again. Oshus' staff being set in front of her stopped her. Only out of respect to Oshus, did Ciela remain in hylian form and not switch to fairy size and zip away. 

 

"Yes, Grandpa?" Ciela sighed, feeling suddenly very weary.

 

"As you very emotionally stated, Link and Linebeck were family to you and you miss them very much, Linebeck especially." Oshus stated. 

 

Ciela reeled back as if she was slapped . "Why would I miss that superficial idiot?!" She snapped, eyes narrowing. She thought that she wasn't being that obvious...

 

"Your essence has been low and continuing to dip ever since the pair left my realm. Also, whenever Linebeck is mentioned, your essence briefly flares then drops even further. I simply drew conclusions from there." Oshus explained . 

 

Ciela hanged her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face, shielding her emotions. She had forgotten how closely Oshus monitored their essences. "Yes, then, I miss Link and.. and even that moronic captain." She gave up in a monotone. 

 

Silence filled the air. Neri faced the opposite way of Ciela, gaze downcast. "So if you had a way... to rejoin them... Would you take it?" Neri whispered. 

 

Ciela gave off no reaction except to simply let her shoulders stiffen.

 

"Would you?" Neri asked again, determined to get an answer out of Ciela. She didn't want to lose the Spirit of Time and Courage, less so her sister... But Oshus’ words on how much Ciela was becoming torn up over Link and Linebeck was becoming more and more clear to her. She internally kicked herself for being so blind before, having let her high standing loyalty to her spirit powers affect her judgement. “ _ Again…” _ Neri admonished herself.   

 

"I don't know..." Ciela quietly returned, not looking at anyone. 

 

Neri let out a huff of frustration and whirled around. She grabbed Ciela's shoulders and whipped the golden spirit around. " _ Would you _ ?!" Neri demanded. She hated getting angry at Ciela, but she would be so stubborn at times! 

 

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ciela screamed, glaring at Neri in vexation, body strung taut like a bowstring while she waited for the Spirit of Wisdom’s next move. 

 

Neri released Ciela, letting a moment of silence fall between the two before speaking again. "Ciela... I would like you to not leave. I would like you to remain here, and continue your duties as the Spirit of Time and Courage. However... My eyes have been open to your pain.  I can no longer not notice that the leaving of Link and Linebeck has hurt you." Neri let her sapphire eyes bore into Ciela's, her tears causing them to sparkle. "So I ask you Ciela... If you could leave... If you could go and join Link and Linebeck... would you take it?" 

 

Ciela felt the silence choking her as she struggled to find an answer to Neri’s words. She swallowed once, twice, three times, mouth suddenly feeling dry. Her body trembled like a snowflake being tossed in a blizzard, breathing going funny. 

 

" _ Yes _ .” 

 

No louder than a breath, yet for all of them, the words infused with meaning for Ciela’s future. Upon saying it, Ciela herself felt drained, her body freed from some great weight. She only felt relief upon finally being able to speak the truth in her heart. 

 

“I would take it... I miss Link so much... and yes, I... love.... Linebeck...." Ciela continued in a hushed voice. Her eyes lost focus as her memories of her companions filled her mind. "I would do anything... if I could travel with them again..." 

 

"Even at the cost of losing everything you ever known?" Oshus gently asked, knowing the answer.

 

"I already lost everything once, so yes, even at that cost." Ciela said, nodding her head in a dazed manner. 

 

Neri let out a sob, enveloping Ciela into a bone-crushing hug, wishing that she didn't have to let go. "Then you better not forget about us... Alright?" 

 

Ciela pried Neri off of her, bringing herself back to reality. "Ners, what are you going on about? I can't leave... Not even if I wanted  to..." 

 

"Heh... heh..." Oshus let out an amused chuckle. "Ciela, you seemed to forget that I'm a god... One who has done transformation of my children before. I can easily change your state into a Hylian born under the Goddesses laws." 

 

"What?" Ciela said, whirling around to face Oshus with wide eyes. Her tension returned tenfold upon Oshus’s words. 

 

"I also have the same power as you to open portals into the other worlds. How else would Bellum have been able to send the Ghost Ship to retrieve souls from the Great Sea?" Oshus explained. "But again, you must give up all of your powers so I may transform you into a Hylian such as Link and Linebeck." 

 

Ciela swallowed hard, slight nausea at what was going to occur. Nonetheless, her words came easily, heart swelling with fledgling hope. "I understand. I still wish for this to happen."

 

“Then repeat these words after me.” Oshus raised his staff and gestured for Ciela to take hold of it. She did.

 

“ **Do you, Ciela, Spirit of Time and Courage** .” Oshus began, voice becoming infused with his  power.

 

“I, Ciela, Spirit of Time and Courage.” Ciela echoed, trying to quell her trembling. She was going to be seeing Link again... and with a hylian body, she might actually have a chance with Linebeck this time around. 

 

“ **Do hereby release your spirit powers** .”

 

“Do hereby release my spirit powers.” 

 

**“In the wish to live in the world ruled under the Goddesses.** ”

 

“In the wish to live in the world ruled under the Goddesses.”

 

**“Fully knowing that.** ”

 

“Fully knowing that.”

 

“ **You will never possess these powers again?** ”

 

“I will never possess these powers again.”

 

" **Unless you so chose to wield them again, in dire times.** "

 

"Unless I so chose to wield them again, in dire times." Ciela finished. " _ Hah! Like that's going to happen." _

 

From Ciela's chest, purple and green orbs begin to emanate from her chest. In a pearl white flash, Ciela was again a pearly white color, fluttering in front of Oshus, fairy sized . 

 

Ciela let out a small gasp of shock, feeling powerless. " _ Damn, that's gonna be hard to get used  to. _ "  She thinks, gently massaging her chest where her powers left her. 

 

Oshus gently guided the purple and green orbs into his own chest, storing the power within himself until the new Spirits of Time and Courage presented themselves. "Now Ciela, I will begin transforming you into a hylian." 

 

Ciela bobbed her fairy form, closing her eyes. 

 

Ancient words flowed from Oshus' mouth, and Ciela quelled down her worries, knowing there was no going back. Tendrils of Oshus' pure white aura slunk up to meet and surround Ciela's fairy form, forming a cocoon around her. 

 

Down upon the ground, Neri shielded her eyes, looking away, the light emanating from the cocoon being too bright to look at. " _ I hope you'll find more happiness with this choice and in the Great Sea, Ciela, than what grief has met you here in this world. _ " She thought, heart clenching. 

 

Inside the cocoon, Ciela opened her eyes to see the pure white aura surrounding her. She watched in girlish delight as sections of the cocoon skim off from the surface, going to wrap around her tiny form. Soon, her entire body was enveloped and her clothing was stripped away. Ciela once more closed her eyes, feeling the power on her skin lengthening out her limbs, her wings pressing against her skin and melting into her body, hair whipping around her. 

 

The cocoon floated to the ground, having grown in size, decreasing in its intensity. Neri was finally able to gaze at the cocoon, waiting for Ciela to step out. 

 

The cocoon began to dissipate, the last remnants of it wrapping around Ciela's nude body, creating clothes for the newly made Hylian. Ciela felt the grass under her feet; she grinned and curled her toes up in it, opening her eyes. 

 

Neri blinked at the woman now standing before her. "Ciela..." She murmured, barely able to recognize her sister. 

 

Ciela's knee-length, field-of-wheat hair was replaced  with sunrise red hair with highlights of golden yellow so that when Ciela shifted around, the sunlight caught strands of hair, making it seem like it was on fire. Her amber eyes changed to the color of a rich sea blue. Her hylian form was actually shorter than her hylian sized spirit form, almost like a nod to her former self. Her clothes ended up changing as well. Instead of her vest and skirt, Ciela was clad in a sun-glow yellow dress. It was long-sleeved and hugged her body enough to show her curves. 

 

Ciela continued  to twist around to examine herself. "This  is  really weird... It feels really weird." She giggled, craning her head to see that her winged had indeed disappeared. "The dress is a nice touch however." The now ex-fairy gave off another short giggle and gave a twirl, testing out her new permanent body. She still felt off centered, and demonstrated that by nearly falling on her face. "So this is what being a true Hylian is like." 

 

Oshus chuckled softly. "I'm glad you like it, Ciela." 

 

Ciela froze and looked at Oshus and Neri, her mood growing somber. "So... I guess this is  it... where we have to say goodbye..." Ciela swallowed, biting her lip. She glanced around. "Shouldn't Leaf be here as well? So I can say goodbye?" 

 

Neri pursed her lips. "We met him along the way... He didn't take Oshus letting you go to the Goddesses Realm very well... I think you know why." 

 

Ciela let out a huff. "Do me a favor then, and kick his butt for me." She went over and took hold of Neri's hands. "Kay?" 

 

Neri looked up to Ciela, tears spilling onto her cheeks. "Only if you'll do one in return." Neri then gave Ciela another bone crushing hug. "You may a hylian now, but you'll still live quite longer than them. In that time, don't forget your family. E-Even as you go off to m-make a new one." 

 

Ciela swallowed back down another lump. She knew that she won't be able to return, that this was going to be the last time she would see any of them again. "How could I?" Ciela choked out, resting her head on Neri's shoulder, fiercely hugging the blue fairy as well. “You are my only sister.”

 

Neri let out another sob, digging her hands into Ciela’s back.

 

They remained holding each other as they cried. Finally, the two separate after somewhat composing themselves. Ciela moved back over to Oshus, wiping away her tears. She also took hold of one of his hands, her own hands trembling with sadness. "Thank you for everything, Grandpa." She choked out, tears spilling from her eyes. She gripped his hand, before letting out another sob and threw her arms around the old man, holding him tight. 

 

Oshus gently held her in return. "You are most certainly welcome, Ciela." He took Ciela by the shoulders and squeezed them, looking her in the eye. "Now go and fly, my young one. Go off and make a new life with that fool of a captain and Link." 

 

Ciela let out a shaky laugh, before slowly sliding out of Oshus's hands. "I'll miss you... Even that asshole we call the Spirit of Power." 

 

“Ciela, language.” Oshus gently reprimanded, eyes sparkling like the moonbeams on the ocean. 

 

Neri laughed as well, wiping at her eyes uselessly. "We'll miss you as well." 

 

Familiar fog rolled around the trio, transporting Ciela's mind back to when she had to say farewell to people whom had become family to her. " _ I'm still saying goodbye to family. _ " Ciela thought. Nonetheless, a happy feeling began to curl up in her stomach at the thought of her former partners. " _ Link and Linebeck, you're gonna get the shock of your lives. _ " 

 

Ciela stepped backwards into the fog, knowing that she won't fall off the cliff. 

 

"Oh and Ciela! Do try and curb that tongue of yours!" Oshus called, his form becoming obscured in the darkness. 

 

"Never, Old Man!" Ciela called back into the fog, before cracking up into giddy laughter. 

 

Ciela's laughter ringing through the air was the only remnants of the ex-fairy, as she slipped through the door between worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my longest fanfiction. Originally started out as a three shot that quickly spiraled into much more, the first version I wrote of this story was way back in October of 2010. It was also my first ever venture into writing fanfiction so it was... less than good... But this is not that version! This is a re-write of a re-write, after many years of honing my writing skills. (Still have a few mistakes here and there tho) 
> 
> But about the actual story, this is the first book of three. As of now, I have books 1 and 2 completed on Fanfiction, and beginning to write the rough draft of book 3. However, I've been getting antsy with not posting anything, so I'm starting to post my updated chapters to here, and in time, also update my version on FF. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this now rather lengthy tale.
> 
> ~Roses


	2. An Unexpected Swim

Immediately after taking a few steps into the fog, Ciela felt her foot fly into empty air, cutting off her laughter abruptly. It turned into a scream as Ciela barreled through thick fog that was quickly dissipating, plunging toward dark waters below her. Ciela screwed her eyes shut, clenching together her limbs, knowing the impact with the water was going to hurt. 

 

A loud splash, and Ciela was underwater, slightly stunned from the impact. For a moment, she remained motionless until the burning in her lungs forced her to attempt for paddling up to the water's surface.  

 

Her movements were awkward and un-synchronized, but she managed to break the surface of the water. She gasped at the air, trying to remain afloat with her very weak swimming skills. Fear began to take over her muscle movement, locking up her limbs. Ciela began slipping under the surface again, starting to choke on sea water. 

 

" _ What happened, Grandpa? I would think you would know better than to create a portal into the sea. _ " Ciela thought, clawing at the water. She again broke the surface and vaguely heard a man's voice shouting. Ciela let out a sound of relief which turned to choking when a wave crashed over her. 

 

Ciela slipped under a third time, and the ex-fairy started noticing black creeping along the edges of her vision that she knew wasn't from the dark sea water. Terror caused her to completely lock up, and she began to lose a sense of direction. " _ No, no, no! _ " Ciela screamed internally, sluggishly reaching up a hand. " _ Dammit, woman, don't black out! _ " 

 

However, Ciela's body didn’t get the message and the blackness consumed Ciela's vision. Just before her conscience was surrendered completely, Ciela felt a rough hand grab at her outstretched arm, yanking her up by the wrist. 

 

…

 

The first words Ciela heard in the Great Sea was "Where in the holy hell did you come from?!" 

 

Ciela's eyes fluttered open to a soft light that came from flickering lanterns. She coughed, rolling to her side, trying to kick her legs free of her sopping wet dress. Trembling, Ciela pushed herself to be on all fours, rubbing at her burning throat. Holy Ocean King, that was too close. 

 

“Well, at least you're not dying. Don't know what in the Goddesses name I would have done with a dead body.” The voice complained, not even attempting to make sure that Ciela was okay. Ciela slowed in her movements, the voice triggering a familiar rise in anger. Sitting back on her haunches, Ciela pushed back her stringy red locks to get a better look at her rescuer.

 

Beneath wet, brown locks, emerald eyes narrow in annoyance. Soaked clothes drooped on his body, sea water puddling around the man's socked feet. Out of the corner of her eye, Ciela noted a pair of boots and a very familiar navy blue coat. 

 

“Same old, same old, eh Linebeck?” Ciela rasped out, still trying to clear her lungs of seawater. She pushed herself off the deck, not expecting, and not receiving, any help from the captain. She picked up the hem of her dress, twisting it in her hands to get rid of most of the water before shaking out any remaining drops. 

 

"Alright then, mysterious woman who appeared out too familiar fog for my liking. How the hell do you know my name?" Linebeck crossed his arms, not even paying attention to his own wet clothing. He flicked a few locks of hair out of the way, examine Ciela. A flicker of wariness passed over his features. "You aren't some water demon right? Or evil ghost?" Linebeck peered closer. "Yet you look so Din damn familiar..."

 

Ciela gave a cruel grin, moving from ringing out her dress to her hair (which was going to be a bitch to untangle in the morning, Ciela could just tell). She remained silent, seeing if Linebeck could figure out who she was. She would be rather disappointed if he didn't. 

 

Giving a quick glance at herself, Ciela nearly let out a whine of dismay. She looked like a drowned rat. Appropriate, since she nearly did drown, but still. This was not the first impression she wanted to make with Linebeck. 

 

Linebeck continued to study Ciela, before his eyes snapped open wide in disbelief. "If you're Sparkles, I swear to the Goddesses, I'm throwing you back off my ship." Linebeck pushed back the rest of his hair before pointing an accusing finger at her. 

 

“Long time no see, Moron.” 

 

“Get the fuck off my ship.” 

 

“Thanks for the warm welcome, asshole.” Ciela said, letting out a snort of humor. She crossed her arms, letting her distaste for the way Linebeck was acting prominent. Course, the way one side of her lips turned up in a smile gave away the fact that she was actually pretty happy to see the man. And given by the way there was no real venom behind Linebeck’s threat, Ciela could only hope that Linebeck felt the same way. 

 

"How did you get here? And why the hell do you look so different?" Linebeck demanded to know, waving his hands wildly through the air, his flair for theatrics kicking in. 

 

Ciela sits back in her hips. "By the grace of the Ocean King, Linebeck! You really haven’t changed one bit. " 

 

"Look, Sparkles. You just appeared out out the same damn fog that the Ghost Ship would sail out of to steal souls. Forgive me for being touchy. Now will you answer my questions?" Linebeck cried, throwing his hands up into the air. 

 

Ciela gave a roll of her eyes. "Well, to answer your questions. One, is because Grandpa sent me here. Second, why I look so different is because I gave up my powers so I could remain in the Great Sea. This is my hylian form." She reached over and grabbed Linebeck’s wrists, dragging back down his hands that were still thrown into the air. “Does that answer your question, moron?” She released Linebeck’s hands to finish wringing out her hair.  

 

Linebeck started as if slapped. "Woah, hang on here. You gave up your powers to be permanently sent to stay here?" Linebeck gave Ciela a weird look. "Why the hell would you do that?" 

 

Ciela slowly let go of her hair, becoming apprehensive. She wasn't exactly expecting to be meeting Linebeck straight off the bat. Hell, Ciela thought she would see Link before Linebeck and that boy was Oshus knows where. Shoving all feelings for Linebeck aside for a later date, Ciela looked down. "I missed Link and yes.... I even missed you." Ciela looks up to Linebeck with a look to try to cut off any smart-aleck remarks. "Contrary to what you may have thought." 

 

Linebeck raised an eyebrow. "That's funny, thinking about how that the last words you ever spoke to me was that you were getting tired of seeing my face all the time." 

 

Ciela looked out at the night sea. "Yeah... that. That wasn't one of my finer moments." She admitted, biting her lip. Yeah, definitely how she didn't want this first impression as a hylian to go about. Her gaze grew sour. "However, maybe I wouldn't hadn't been so pissy if someone hadn't just been nearly ripping off my wings!" 

 

"... Touché."  

 

The wind picked up, and Ciela gave off a shiver, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. Her wet dress was doing nothing to keep the chill out. And, nothing for modesty's either, Ciela noted as she gave a better look over herself. 

 

Linebeck noticed, before heaving a dramatic sigh. "Look, let's continues this conversation indoors and in dry clothing. The only thing we're going to get accomplished out here is getting hypothermia." He turned around, gathering up his coat and boots before heading to the engine room door, giving Ciela a look over. "I'm guessing you really didn't pack anything in the ways of clothes or any other objects." 

 

Ciela shifted on her feet, suddenly self-conscious without a glow to hide behind. "This was a last minute thing, and I really don't have clothes that would have fit my new body." 

 

Linebeck just shook his head. "Next time you pull a world jumping trick, be better prepared." He opened up the door, picking off the lantern from the post beside the door. "I have some clothes from when I was younger. Won't be the best fit, but better than that dress that's not exactly hiding everything." Linebeck waved a hand back toward her.

 

Ciela felt her cheeks heat up and was thankful for Linebeck already heading inside. She followed him to the lower deck, taking how much smaller the ship felt than when she was a fairy.

 

Was a fairy. Ciela dropped her head. That was going to take some getting used to. 

 

“Despite seven years having passed, I'm sure that you remember where you, the kid, Puffball and Speedball would sleep during our travels together." Linebeck said, breaking Ciela out of her thoughts. "That's where you'll be sleeping until we reach Outset." He opens up the door to his own room, walking in, depositing his boots with a thunk by the door and throwing his coat onto the bed. 

 

Ciela hovered in the doorway, trying to not obviously stare at the room, comparing it with her fairy memories. It was weird to see that even though seven years passed in the Great Sea, nothing really seemed to change. 

 

The bed Linebeck slept in was still in the corner, the dresser Linebeck was currently rummaging in, was next to it. A chest of drawers was on the other side of the bed. However one item on the chest  surprised Ciela with being displayed and before she realized it, she was standing before the item.

It was a color pictograph, the image of Linebeck, Link, and Ciela. It was accidentally taken by Leaf when he was messing around with Link’s pictograph camera. It showed Ciela sitting on Linebeck’s shoulder, smiling. Linebeck himself had one arm around Link, his hand affectionately ruffling the boy’s hair. Link was trying to keep a look of displeasure, but only kept his easygoing grin. Ciela smiled some as she remembered that day, picking up the pictograph.  

 

It had been a few days after they received the instructions from Zauz to retrieve the three metals. Linebeck (uncharacteristically) insisted that they all took a day off instead of rushing off for the next part of the quest. Despite Ciela's initial protest, she had found herself relaxing more and more. When the pictograph was taken, Ciela had to hand it to Linebeck. A day off the quest felt pretty nice, and the next day Ciela felt refreshed, rather than the frazzled state that had become the norm.   

 

"Hey, earth to Sparkles." Linebeck called, suddenly standing next to Ciela, holding out clothing. 

 

Ciela jumped, nearly dropping the pictograph. She quickly set it down before she did end dropping it. Taking the clothes, Ciela nodded her head to the image. "Feeling semimetal?" 

 

Linebeck scoffed. "Even with the hell we went through... That quest was one of the better things to happen to my life. Forgive me for having a reminder." 

 

Ciela looked down at the white shirt and tan pants. "Sorry. It just didn't seem like something..." She shook her head, before she could shove her foot into her mouth any further. "Uh, why don't you give me a quick run-down of what has happened in the years previous. Surely, you and Link kept in touch?" 

 

"Wouldn't you rather sleep after an event filled day like this?" Linebeck inquired. 

 

Ciela's face went dark for a moment. "Even after these years... I still get pretty horrific nightmares..." Ciela explained. " _ Most of them involving you in some way or another. _ " 

 

For a moment, Linebeck simply looked at Ciela with shared understanding. "Fine then, Sparkles. Meet me in the living room once you're finished changing. I have my own wet clothes to get out of before we start story time.” 

 

Ciela nodded her head, while rolling her eyes at Linebeck, and walked out of the room without further comment.

 

Linebeck watched Ciela for a moment, before closing the door of his own cabin. " _ Seven years pass, and you think you have those feelings good and buried _ ." Linebeck thought, quickly shrugging off his wet vest and shirt. " _ And boom. She comes back out of the blue, powers gone, a hylian to boot, and she's sticking around; they all come rushing to the surface. _ " Linebeck shook his head. " _ Din damn that woman _ ." 

 

A short time later, Ciela quietly and hesitantly padded to the living room, tugging at the shirt hem of the white button up. The lantern from outside rested on the table, but Linebeck was nowhere to be seen. Ciela frowned, looking around. 

 

"For you, so your crazy long hair doesn't go dripping around on my stuff." Linebeck said, his voice coming from behind Ciela. The woman turned, and promptly got a towel thrown in her face.  

 

Ciela yanked it off her face, anger rising. "What the hell?!" She snapped. "You didn't need to throw it at my face!" 

 

"Ungrateful as always." Linebeck drawled, giving a roll of his eyes. He was dressed in a nigh identical outfit to Ciela's, minus his pants being more brown than tan. His own towel rested over his shoulders, his hair showing signs of having just been tousled around. 

 

Linebeck strolled into the room, choosing to flop down on the couch. Ciela followed suit, sitting on the opposite side, leaning against the armrest, legs drawn up against her chest. She began wrapping up her hair (as much as she could) in the towel. 

 

"You might wanna consider getting that cut." Linebeck suggested, giving the flame red locks a raised eyebrow.

Ciela hummed her agreement, grimacing at the tangles occurring. 

 

Silence fell between the two, and Ciela took the time to study Linebeck. After all, the last time she saw the captain was when he was 21. Now the man has to be around 28. Ciela noted that the red nose Linebeck sported had faded away, suggesting that the captain abandoned his drinking ways. The bags under his eyes are worse than ever, but Linebeck had lost some of the gauntness to his features that made him look older. Linebeck also had a more sure look to his eyes, like he knew his lot in life, that it was good, and it was going to stay that way. Ciela had to admit it, the man standing before her was a far cry from the young man she bickered with. 

 

"So are you going to stare at me, or are you going to ask questions?" Linebeck said, giving a dry look at Ciela. 

 

Ciela jumped and blushed. " _ Dammit! Didn't mean to have him catch me staring at him! _ " Giving a shake of her head, Ciela returned to the task of drying her hair. "So...  I want know how Link is doing? Him and Tetra." 

 

Linebeck reclined, placing one hand behind his head. "Well, the brats are getting married to each other in a few days." Linebeck smirked. "You made it in time for the wedding, Sparkles." 

 

"What?!" Ciela exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement. She sat up straighter. "That's amazing! When did he propose?" 

 

Linebeck closed his eyes in concentration. "Ah, once we had started making roots in the land they dubbed New Hyrule and knew they weren't going to have any kind of civil uprisings from the land's residents. About... 4 years after the quest? Course that meant they were only 16 when he proposed, meaning they couldn't marry then, So they waited 3 years." Linebeck shrugged. "Like I said, they're getting married in a few days on Outset. Why I'm even sailing out here." Linebeck cracked open one eye. "Lucky for you, Sparkles."     

 

Ciela nodded her head. "Thank you for saving me." She stated, looking at Linebeck. “I’ve never been good with water…” 

 

Linebeck stared right back at her, raising one eyebrow. "Well, contrary to what you may think, I wouldn't let some woman drown twenty some feet from my ship."

 

"I wouldn't think that." Ciela instantly replied, voice sharp. "Not after you stood up to Bellum and ending up possessed by the creature..." Ciela ducked her head, voice becoming soft on her next words. "Along with nearly sacrificing yourself to make sure you wouldn't hurt Link anymore." Her grip tightened on the towel. "Hell, to be honest... I wouldn't even be able to do that... And I'm- er- was, was the Spirit of Courage." 

 

Linebeck let of a rush of air. "Maybe I should take over your job then." He said, smirking at Ciela. And like that, the tense air that occurred at Ciela's words dissipated. 

 

Ciela let out a bark of laughter. "Sorry, Moron. You don't have the blind stupidity requirement." She grinned. "And yes, I'm calling myself an idiot. Because how else would Link and I enter temples that could burn you to a crisp, knock you into bottomless caverns, or slice you to death?" She chuckled fondly, shaking her head. "So getting back to Link. I'm not really surprised that the boy asked for Tetra's hand in marriage. Facing up four demon girls, countless oversized creatures and some eyeball ghost squid? All for that girl?"

 

Linebeck smirked at Ciela's description of Bellum. "Either way, he did the same thing for his little sister. Just goes to show that you’ll to crazy stuff for the ones you love." 

 

Ciela nodded her head, removing the towel from her hair to rest it against her lap. She didn’t comment on how close those words hit home concerning her sudden relocation to the Great Sea. "So what else has happened in the years past?" Ciela started braiding her hair, unsure how to pose her next question. "... You ever find…?" She looked at Linebeck, voice trailing off as she worried she just crossed an unspoken line.

 

Linebeck looked straight ahead, face devoid of any emotions. "No." He stated evenly. "No I haven't found her yet. But I haven’t given up. Not like before." 

 

Ciela bowed her head, biting her lip. She might never tell Linebeck this, but when the captain faded in the fog, Ciela had been silently rooting for the captain. Disappointment faded in at Linebeck still looking. 

 

"On another more successful note, I did get a trading business started up in New Hyrule. The shop is located in the lower right corner of the forest realm. If you ever wanted to stop by." Linebeck stated, once again changing the topic and tone of the air. 

 

Ciela looked at Linebeck, impressed. "A trading business, huh? Sounds interesting." Her head tilted to one side. "And realms? Are you talking about New Hyrule?" 

 

"Yeah." Linebeck gave off a groan. "The place is huge. The main portion of New Hyrule is focused in the Forest realm at the moment. The Kid and Pirate Princess has started including the Snow, Sea, and Fire realms. Explorations and further peace negations are going to occur after the wedding." 

 

"Explorations? Guess I know where you wouldn't be caught dead." Ciela sniggered. 

 

LInebeck snorted. "Joke’s on you, Sparkles. I helped the Kid discover New Hyrule and was part of the group that first explored the land." He gave a pointed look at Ciela. "I also need to go into those lands for treasure for my trading business. The Kid sometimes sends some my way but not enough for a thriving business. I'm not giving away train parts for free, you know." 

 

Ciela gave a frown of confusion, one word sticking out from the rest. "Trains?.... What on earth are they?" 

 

Linebeck gave a shrug. "Hell if I know. They run off of steam power, like the  _ S.S. Linebeck. _ They're also the transportation for the lands. A normal five to six days' journey is cut down into a few hours with one of them." Linebeck waved a hand into the air. "And that's  about the extent of my knowledge. You wanna learn more about them? Go talk to the land's residents. One woman there has a hell of an interesting tale on the tracks that the trains use to move around." 

 

Ciela rubbed her temples, trying to process all of the new info. "Sounds like your lives have become pretty eventful for you."  

 

"You better believe it, Sparkles. Between going into temples, getting chased out of temples by monsters, and everything else... Well, things have finally started slowing down." Linebeck looked over to Ciela, curiosity rising. "What about you, Sparkles? Anything eventful happen?" He gave another glance over of Ciela's hylian body. "Other than your change of address." 

 

"Compared to you and Link, nothing really stands out." Ciela said. "The seal over Bellum is holding, seas peaceful." Ciela let out a sigh of air, leaning forward to place her chin on her hands. "It was pretty boring, actually." She admitted, giving a shrug. 

 

"I would have been good with boring." Linebeck put in. "And, hold up a sec. The seal over Bellum? That creature wasn't destroyed when Link defeated it?" 

 

Ciela shook her head. "No, but Oshus has her under a very powerful seal. It will hold till the end of time. And not me. After traveling with Link, finding the new areas, no new action just didn't cut it." Ciela said. "You know me, I thrive off of adventure and the trill of discovery. Hard to get that in a world you know like the back of your hand." 

 

"Well, I can see where you're gonna be heading after the wedding." Linebeck declared, amusement in his voice.

 

Ciela cast her eyes over Linebeck, suspicion rising. "Where...?" She slowly inquired, eyes narrowing. 

 

Linebeck gave a flat look at Ciela. "Well, since you can't be used as fish bait anymore, I'm going with that you will be joining the exploration crews. Since you liked the finding of news lands with that hint of danger, they sound right up your alley. Pay well too, so that can help you get started living in this world." 

 

Ciela straightened, taken aback by Linebeck's reasonable advice. "That... actually sounds like a good plan." She admitted, making a thoughtful face. 

 

"Course, you're going to have to bum off Link for proper clothing and other assortment of vital items." Linebeck reclined back against the chair. "I'll give you a ride to New Hyrule, but from there, you'll be on your own." 

 

"Such a chivalrous man." Ciela dryly quipped, quirking an eyebrow. 

 

"Exactly, Sparkles. Hell, I should charge you for having to haul you around now. This and back with the quest. Coal isn't cheap. The only reason I'm not is because I have my own reasons to be heading towards those two areas." Linebeck said, closing his eyes. 

 

Ciela let out a squawk of disbelief before silence settles over the pair, the only sounds being the creaking of the ship and the steady hiss of the flame from the lantern gas.  

 

" _ So far... Other than the whole nearly drowning part... reuniting with Linebeck wasn't too bad. We haven't made good on any of the numerous threats against each other lives... and he even helped out for my next steps in New Hyrule. _ " Ciela closes her own eyes, trying hard not to smile. " _ So far, so good... And maybe I'll even get my nerve up and finally confess my feelings for him... On the island of course. There I can hide and hopefully hitch a ride to New Hyrule with the pirates if Linebeck doesn't return my feelings." _

 

"What's  getting you smiling?" Linebeck asked, breaking Ciela's  thought process. 

 

"Er..." Ciela floundered for something to say, other than her current thoughts. 

 

Linebeck raised an eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue?" 

 

"Just thinking about how happy Link and Tetra must be." Ciela quickly substituted, trying to ignore the knife currently stabbing into her heart. She really needed to work on her bravery. At least when it came to her emotions. She could mow down dozens of monsters, but when it came to matters of the heart? Yeah, she’ll be hiding behind the giant brick wall she erected after the debacle with Leaf, thank you very much. 

 

Linebeck let out a snort. "Yeah, Link is fitting the bill for a lovesick fool. Tetra, however... Not so much. Yeah, she loves the Kid, but she's not being overly abundant with affections and shit." Linebeck studied Ciela, making the ex-fairy suddenly feel very wary of the captain's next words. "What about you, Sparkles? Leave any broken hearts behind? Ever get your heart broken?"

 

Ciela stared at Linebeck, lips pursed, ignoring the flash of Leaf's face on leaving behind broken hearts. "Sorta..." She said, looking away from Linebeck. " _ Man, out of everything he could have asked _ ."

 

"Oh? Did you?" Linebeck smirked. "Who was he?" 

 

Ciela shook her head. "If you must know, it was Leaf, just.... Drop it, please." The knife twisted in deeper, along with guilt still lingering from her breaking up with Leaf. 

 

When Leaf asked her out, Ciela agreed only for selfish reasons. Ciela had dated the Spirit of Power in a vain attempt of getting over Linebeck. At first, it seemed to work. Ciela genuinely enjoyed hanging out with Leaf and thought she was actually falling in love with him and finally getting over Linebeck. 

 

Then Leaf actually told her “I love you.”

 

Ciela knew she should have responded with “I love you too.” But the words couldn’t come to her, all of her previous feelings for Leaf in a romantic way suddenly locked deep within her heart. She knew then, that she wasn’t the one for the Power Spirit, contrary to what he thought. Linebeck still had an unknown (on his part) hold on her heart, and Ciela realized that she was far from giving the sailor up, even while with Leaf. 

 

"Leaf, huh? What happened there?” Linebeck knew he was getting nosy, but come on. It wasn’t like he could actually tell the guy. “You take me for the heart breaker kind of gal.” A thoughtful look crossed his face. “Course, if he broke your heart, now  _ that _ could be the reason you left the other world. Would be kinda hard working with somebody after that.” 

 

“Like I would let my feelings get in the way of my duties!” Ciela hissed, glaring at Linebeck. 

 

Linebeck let out a snort. “Oh, really?” He baited, crossing his arms. “Then what was that about the reason you came to the Great Sea because you missed your friend?” 

 

"If you absolutely must know, I broke Leaf’s heart; He loved me, I realized I wasn’t the fairy for him. Now. Drop. It." Ciela's voice came out harsher than necessary but she really didn't want this line of topic to continue. She completely ignored Linebeck's last comment, not wanting to hit that keese nest any further. 

 

Linebeck leaned back, hands help up in the surrender position. "Gotcha, Sparkles. Loud and clear." He stated, settling back against the couch, looking away with a grouchy expression. 

 

Silence fell again and Ciela could have nearly screamed aloud. " _Well, there went everything not being so bad_." Ciela let out a silent sigh, leaning her head against the couch, averting her eyes from Linebeck, still feeling the knife go deeper and deeper. 

 

There, the day's events finally caught up to Ciela, and the ex-fairy suddenly dropped off into a deep sleep.

 

Linebeck glanced over, and let out a low snort at Ciela, previous expression melting away. Pushing himself off the couch, the captain left the room and began to enter his own. However, he paused, and glanced back at the sleeping woman, curled up against the back of the couch. His expression was unreadable. 

 

Shaking his head, Linebeck changed his course to the second cabin where the hammocks hung. Snapping up a thick blanket and pillow, he returned  to the living room. 

 

Setting the blanket and pillow onto an empty chair, Linebeck walked back over to Ciela, and ended up stopping short when he sees the state she rested in. 

 

Ciela curled in tighter to herself, face pinched in what seemed to be pain. Tremors racked her body, and soft whimpers emanated from her mouth, too low for Linebeck to understand. 

 

" _ Damn. Her nightmares hit her quick. _ " Linebeck thought, looking down in shared understanding, but unsure what to do. Deciding that waking her up would be best, Linebeck reached down to shake her shoulder. However, as soon as his hand touched the ex-fairy, her tremors slowed and ceased, a tiny sigh passing from her lips as her body relaxed back into the couch. 

 

Linebeck stared down at Ciela, his hand still resting on her shoulder, one eyebrow crooked in confusion. Giving a shake of his head, Linebeck slowly readjusted Ciela so she was lying more comfortably on the couch. He wasn't going to fight the hammock to try and get Ciela in it and he sure wasn't going to give up his bed to her. 

 

Picking back up the blanket and pillow, Linebeck simply lifted up Ciela's head (with a little care so again to not risk her waking up), placed the pillow under her, then placed back down her head. Linebeck snapped out the blanket over Ciela, making sure that she was covered. Satisfied that she wouldn't bitch him out in the morning over it, Linebeck turned and picked up the lantern, retreating back to his room. While Ciela would seemingly get a good night's rest, the captain still had a long night ahead of him. 

  
  



	3. Wedding Troubles

 

Link's head jerked up from the floor of the watch tower, a familiar fog horn blast interrupting the nap the future king fell into. Link pushed himself off the floor and began scanning the sea for the  _ S.S. Linebeck,  _ grinning when he spotted it a little ways off the shore.

Still impatient as he was seven years ago, Link simply hopped over the railing to drop to the water below. Since he was only clad in casual wear, (a green over-shirt and loose brown pants) the young man didn't worry about himself getting wet. Bracing himself for the impact, Link cleanly dove into the water, paddling for the surface. Upon breaking it, Link swam for the dock, using the ladder to climb on. There, he sat, dangling his feet over the water, letting the sun start to dry himself out.

"Good to know you're still pulling moronic stunts!" Tetra called from deck of  _ Hyrule's Dragon. _ Then Tetra hopped onto the railing and promptly mirrors Link by diving into the water, swimming her way to join Link in sitting on the edge of the dock. She slugged him in the arm, causing Link to grab the spot in pain. "Stop doing them without me."

"Heard loud and clear, Tetra." Link groaned out.

Tetra rolled her eyes, before slinging an arm around Link's shoulders. "You're lucky you have such a thick head, because one day I'm not going to be able to save your ass, and it's going to save you." Then she dragged Link in for a kiss.

"Can we take a moment to appreciate the fact that two stubborn and moronic people have somehow managed to find happiness with each other?" Linebeck interrupted with a drawl, the  _ S.S. Linebeck  _ having docked while Link and Tetra were involved in their personal activity.

Link and Tetra broke apart, with the former already scowling at the Captain. She easily flipped him the bird, standing up from the dock.

"Flattered, Snail-Top but no thanks." Linebeck replied, before tossing a line of rope at Link. "Kid, do me a favor and tie up the ship, won't yah?"

Link laughed. "Sure thing, captain!" He called back, grabbing the rope. He walked over to the pegs on the other side of the dock from where he was sitting. "Even after years since we sailed together, you still use me as your cabin boy."

"Damn right. When you sign up on my crew, you're there for good. Doesn't matter if you're going to be a king in a few days." Linebeck replied, giving a solid nod.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. Thought you would have been here earlier." Tetra said, putting her hands on her hips. "Would have had to kick your ass if you didn't show up, especially since you're being Link's best man and all that."

Linebeck snorted. "Let's just say, I gained a passenger, and we had to make a pit stop for her." Linebeck rolled his eyes, sliding out the gangway. 

"You lazy bum!" Ciela shouted from the engine room doorway. "Why do you have Link tying up the ship when I saw you demonstrating it perfectly fine at Windfall?!" She strode out on the deck, staring up at Linebeck with a dark glare. Dressed in a reddish-brown leather vest with a white button up underneath, and dark brown pants held up with a black belt that had a circular, yellow plate of metal on the front for decoration. Adorned on her feet is a pair of practical, brown boots, simple in style. Her long red hair was pulled back into a braid that whipped around the ex-fairy as she walked.

Link's head popped up at the familiar voice. He stared at Ciela in a shocked fashion, before racing up the gangway. "Ciela?!" He exclaimed, stopping in front of the woman.

“At least somebody recognizes me.” Ciela grinned widely at seeing her former partner again. "The one and only, Link." She swept the young man into a fierce hug, despite him still being soaking wet. "You've gotten so much bigger since I last saw you."

"You as well, Ciela. I never thought I would be seeing you again." Link said, hugging Ciela tightly back. He released Ciela, eyes sparkling with happiness. "So how did you get here? And how long will you be staying?" He gave a once over to Ciela's new body. "And what the  _ hell  _ happened to you?!"

Ciela smiled warmly, hands resting on Link's shoulders, who was now a few inches taller her five, one height. "I'm staying permanently, Link. I gave up my spirit powers to do so." She gestured to herself. "Hence, the new look." 

Link reeled back in shock, his eyes growing wide. Tetra let out a sound of shock as she walked up to join the trio. Linebeck simply snorted at Link's astonishment.

Link gave a shake of his head, his sunny locks whipping with him. "But what about your duties? Leaf, Neri, Oshus?"

Ciela looked Link in the eye, giving a smile with a touch of sadness. "It hurt, having to leave them behind. They are my family. But it hurt more losing you guys." Ciela laughed. "Besides, my duties as the Spirit of Time and Courage aren't that great when there isn't a world to save." She gently punched Link in the shoulder. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Wait a second. Are you seriously taller than me still?!"

Link paused in playfully rubbing his arm, and busted out laughing. "Only by a few inches, Ciela." He said, staring exasperated at the smaller woman.

Ciela answered him with a few grumbles about even a Hylian she's still shorter than other people, crossing her arms with a sour look.

"So what will you do here?" Tetra inquired.

"I'm going to join the exploration teams for the growing realms." Ciela easily replied, brightening with being able to tell her plans. "I now owe a certain moron," At this, Ciela rolled her head to Linebeck. "Money since he strangely took me clothes shopping."

Linebeck waved a hand in the air. "If we were closer to Outset at the time of your arrival, I would have made you bum off of Link. However, by the time that we were passing Windfall, you had been wearing the same dress and old clothing of mine for about five days, and it was starting to smell a little stale. Forgive me if I wanted you in something fresher." Linebeck drawled.

Ciela simply shook her head. "None the less." She grinned at Link. "By the way, congratulations on being engaged and the impending wedding."

Link grinned back. "Thanks, Ciela. I'm really glad you're going to be able to join us. Somehow, it wouldn't have been the same if my former partner wasn't there." Link gazed at Ciela. "I've lost many people I've cared about. To gain one back... it's an overwhelming feeling."

Ciela smiled, and felt her heart become even lighter at Link's words. While she was going to miss Oshus, Neri, and Leaf; being back here, with her small patchwork family, it felt so right, like this was where she was meant to be.

The ex-fairy reached up a hand and ruffled Link's hair affectionately, even with him being taller than her. "Well, as long as I don't have to guide you anymore, and keep yelling at you to stop taking stupid-ass risks, you're stuck with me being here."

"As long as you're being stuck doesn't involved staying on my ship, I'll be okay with that." Linebeck butted in.

Ciela snorted. "Don't worry, Moron. As soon as I get to New Hyrule and hooked up with an exploration team, I'm gone."

"Wait, the exploration teams?" Link's eyes widen in shock. "You're going to join in the help of expanding the borders of Hyrule?" He then smacked himself in the forehead, muttering. "You just said that, where was I?" He shook his head at his stupidity, before looking concerned. "You will be able to watch out for yourself right?" 

"I may be on the small side, but I can still take care of myself." Ciela poked Link's forehead, glaring up. "I know how to wield a sword, and even while Bellum is sealed away, there were small monster skirmishes in my temple." Ciela sent a glare Linebeck's way. "That moron over there remembers my hammer skills."

Linebeck shuddered. "Let's not visit those memories, shall we?"

Tetra suddenly snapped her fingers. "Ciela. I'm aware you just arrived, and this is kind of sudden and unexpected, given how much we don't know each other." Tetra looked to Ciela. "From what I've heard from Link's tales, you sound like on feisty woman. What I'm seeing here, is pretty much proving that." Tetra shrugged, crossing her arms. "Mind being my Maid of Honor?"

Ciela stared at Tetra in shock. "Me?!" She blushed. "I would think you would have someone other than me. I'm pretty much a perfect stranger to you!"

Tetra gave a look to Ciela. "I'm not the type of girl to have "girlfriends"" Tetra stated, using her fingers to put air quotes around 'girlfriends'. "The person I have closest to that is Aryll, and she already was slotted in as our ring girl."

Ciela blinked at Tetra. "Well, I guess in that case... I would be honored, to be a Pirate Queen's Maid of Honor."

Tetra grinned. "Oh, hell yes, I knew I made a good decision on wanting you. You're the first person to not use Queen of Hyrule."

Ciela gave a quick laugh. "Well, that's what I heard from Link, so that's all I knew you as."

"Oh, Din dammit. I'm going to be stuck with Sparkles as the chick I'm walking back with?!" Linebeck groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Ciela whipped her head toward Linebeck. "What!? You're Link's Best Man?"

Linebeck gave a flat look to Ciela. "Trust me, Sparkles. I was just as shocked when the Kid asked me."

" _ So, this is an interesting new development..."  _ Ciela internally thought, looking at Linebeck. Butterflies flew up into her stomach at the thought of Linebeck, his arm hooked in hers, the two walking down the aisle after the newly joined couple. Her cheeks heat up, and Ciela felt as if she needs to follow Link's lead and take a leap in the water.

"Oooh, looks like someone has a crush." Link caroled, grinning at Ciela.

Ciela's cheeks flare up. " _ Stop doing that!"  _ She internally commands. She punched Link's shoulder again, this time being a little harsher. "Where the hell would you get an idea like that Link?!" She snapped. Crossing her arms, she sent a glare Linebeck's way. "My cheeks are red because I'm embarrassed on having to be seen with this cowardly idiot!" " _ You and your Ocean King damn frankness, Link!" _

"Tch!" Linebeck rolled his eyes, turning his back on the woman to head back onto the ship.

Link cocked his head, eyes glittering with mischief. "Didn't you once give Linebeck a back massage?"

" _ Why the hell are you bringing that up?!?! _ " Ciela furiously whisper-shouted, flapping her hands at Link, face still flushing red.

In her haste to get the young man to shut up, Ciela shoved Link's chest. In her embarrassment, she shoved a little too hard.

There was splash and Link was in the ocean for a second time that day. He resurfaced to Tetra nearly collapsed on the dock from laughter, Ciela sputtering out apologies, and Linebeck glaring at the lot of them from the doorway of the engine room. 

...

Four days later, the sun rose on a beautiful day on Outset. A day perfect for a private marriage ceremony between a queen and her future king.

Ciela gave a quick knock at the door of Tetra's cabin room, opening it after she heard Tetra's "come in". She gasped when she spotted Tetra in her wedding gown, standing before the mirror.

The white gown front and top of the gown was simple, having no straps and with a small jeweled belt that dropped from Tetra's natural waistline, the belt being the transition from the top to the skirt. The skirt flared out in layers that waved, giving the skirt gentle ruffles that made one think of waves. Tetra's hair had been done up in her normal bun, but with a few wisps of golden locks hanging in front of her ears. A crown rests around the bun. From it sprung the veil, both sides currently behind Tetra's head.

"Goddesses... Tetra, you're beautiful. As a bride should be." Ciela said, looking at the woman in awe.

Tetra smiled at her reflection. "Yeah, I do.” She fingered the skirt. "I originally was dead set against a ball gown dress but Link's grandmother talked me into this, saying a queen should look like a queen." Tetra raised her chin in a regal manner and Ciela easily envisioned the woman running a country, all on her own. "She was right."

"Link's jaw will be dropping to the floor when he sees you coming up the hill." Ciela stated, walking to Tetra's side.

Tetra looked over to Ciela and smirked. "Speaking of jaws dropping..." She began, examining Ciela's maid of honor dress. "Quite a few men's will be with the way you're looking."

Ciela's dress followed the bride's dress top and remain very simple. A mermaid skirt flared from Ciela's knees, and the material rippled. The color was a deep navy blue, only a few shades brighter from Linebeck's coat (something Ciela was desperate to never think about again). The gown had only one strap running over Ciela's shoulder and a thin white belt wrapping at Ciela's natural waistline, ending in a bow that trailed down Ciela's back. Her hair being simply too much to deal with at the moment, Ciela just drew back her bangs and secured her hair with a golden comb, given to the former fairy by Link and Aryll's grandmother. The teeth of the comb was rather simple, but with features and flora of the sea engraved into the body.

The woman had been rather cryptic with the hairpiece, only stating that it had belonged to a woman she considered a daughter and had been killed too soon in her life. Ciela at first had been against taking the hairpiece, knowing the sentimental value behind it, but Granny had been quite adamant that Ciela take the hairpiece. 

Ciela flushed pink. "It's hard to believe that Link's grandmother was able to create this from one look at me." She did a small turn, letting the mermaid skirt have a chance to flair out.

"That woman is one hell of a seamstress." Tetra agreed, giving an approving nod at Ciela.

Ciela looked back at Tetra. "Well, everyone is ready. We're all simply waiting for the bride so everyone can get into position."

Tetra grins. "Well, we don't want to make my groom wait, now do we?" She picked up a bouquet from her dresser table.

Ciela grinned back, reaching forward to grab Tetra's veil and lower it over her face. "I'll let them know," she said, walking back out the door.

...

Link pulled at his green ascot nervously. It seem like it's been forever since Niko had jogged up the hill to inform them that Tetra was ready and holy Goddesses, was he getting nervous. 

"Hey, Kid, relax." Linebeck said, from his spot beside Link. "Geeze, I swear. The bride is supposed to have the jitters. Not the groom." He gave a roll of his eyes.

"One day, I'm going to repeat those words to you." Link muttered, casting a dark look at Linebeck. "And I am simply going to laugh at you."

Linebeck gave a bark of laughter. "Like I'm going to be getting married, Kid."

"You never know." Link coyly said. "You might be one day." The hero had seen the way the captain was looking at Ciela, and the way Ciela returned the look. He had so much success in his quests because he knew how to read people, using their body language and words. And the way those two acted, Link could only see their relationship ending one of two ways. Them marrying, or Ciela murdering Linebeck one day. Granted, both could happen, but Link was known for his constant optimism.

Violin strings began humming with a familiar tune and that shut the pair of them up and breaking Link out of his musings on his former partners, returning his nervous state of mind.  

Ciela, walking in front of Tetra as tradition decreed, had her head held high but eyes down cast onto the ground, scanning the ground for offending objects that could cause the redhead to plummet into the water below. " _ Don't trip, don't trip, don’t trip."  _ She chants internally to herself. Because knowing her luck, she would trip over any objects on the path or even over her own dress.

Finally, when Ciela made it to even ground, she allowed herself to raise her eyes from the ground.

Looking at the altar, Ciela felt her heart flutter at seeing Linebeck staring right at her. She felt her cheeks flare up again, and Linebeck smirked.

" _ Holy shit. Holy shit. Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT."  _ Ciela thought, gritting her teeth, raising a hand to tuck away an imaginary strand of hair. " _ How the hell I am going to act like I don't care what he says when he looking at me like THAT."  _ Then another thought struck her. " _ Wait, it'll be so easy because he'll be opening his mouth." _ Her happy smile grew wider. " _ Maybe he  _ does  _ care for me that way..." _

The ex-fairy had yet to confess to Linebeck her long known feelings for him, having from partly gotten caught up in last minute wedding preparations, and from partly being a coward about it. But she swore to herself that she would tell him before they left for New Hyrule.

" _ That only leaves tonight, idiot." _

Ciela gave an internal shake, banishing all thoughts of Linebeck from her mind. This is a day for Link and Tetra, not her love issues. Focus.

Taking her spot opposite of Linebeck, she became aware that he was  _ still  _ looking at her.

" _ What the hell?!?!? Do I have something on my face? On my dress?! Oh Goddesses. SHIT."  _ Ciela internally panicked, thoughts flying a mile a minute. " _ Stop, stop, stop. Link and Tetra. FOCUS ON THE GROOM AND BRIDE." _

" _ Damn...”  _ Linebeck thought, being unable to really process other words and completely unaware of Ciela's internal panic. Even when Tetra rounded the hill with Gonzo, he barely glanced at the Pirate-turned-queen. Only when Ciela started giving him insistent nods toward the bride as Tetra walked down the aisle, did he finally focus on her. None the less, he still snuck glances at the former fairy. " _ Shit. I am in trouble." _

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Surgeon started.

For Ciela, it seemed the ceremony was flashing by. Surgeon went through the opening for the wedding, Link and Tetra recited the vows binding them together, Aryll brought for the rings for her older brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law and didn't lose them over the side of the cliff. The next thing the redhead knew, was that Surgeon allowed the groom and the bride to seal their union with the customary kiss.

Link started to reach for Tetra, but the Pirate Queens beat him to the punch and grabbed his tux labels and yanked him toward her, bringing their lips together. The people gathered laugh and began clapping for them. Ciela giggled, smiling warmly over at Linebeck as she awkwardly clapped from holding both her and Tetra's bouquet. Linebeck returned it, eyes shining with warmth.

As the couple continued to kiss, Surgeon continued on, shaking his head in amusement. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Everyone started to wait patiently for the couple to separate and walk back down the aisle together, clapping dying out, but it soon became evident that they weren't going to separate anytime soon.  

"Oi! You lovebirds have plenty of time to be doing that at the reception! Just walk back down the aisle!" Linebeck interrupted, throwing his hands into the air.

They break apart, looking ecstatic and not caring about the interruption. They hook arms and begin making their way back down the hill, immersed in their own world.

"You're a bad, bad man!" Ciela chastised Linebeck, as they too join arms. She swatted his shoulder softly, glaring at him.

Linebeck simply flashed a cocky grin. "What? My legs were starting to ache."

Ciela pursed her lips, looking away so she could hide her grin. "Well, I have a feeling you're going to be paying for it later on."

Linebeck leaned in close to Ciela's ear, nearly causing the ex-fairy to stumble and bring to fruition her earlier fears of falling off the cliff. "I'll make sure you pay as well then."

...

A couple hours later, after all toasting had been said and done (with both Ciela's and Linebeck's being short) Aryll started wandering the tables, telling all of the single women at the reception that it was time for the bridal toss.

Ciela groaned, sliding down in her chair. "Yay, let's announce to all the leery men that I'm available." With a sigh, Ciela stood, examine the growing of women. "Yeah, there's no chance."

Linebeck casted an eye over the crowd. "Man, they look ready for blood." He turned back to Ciela. "You still owe me money, so you better not get maimed to death."

Ciela shot a glare at Linebeck before walking over the crowd. " _ I could catch that bouquet without getting maimed! Doesn't that asshole know who the hell he's dealing with? I've faced down demons and curses. A few women scrabbling for a bunch of flowers will be a piece of cake." _

Knowing how far Tetra could throw, Ciela picked a spot more near the back of the crowd. Looking around, Ciela had to agree with Linebeck, despite her earlier thoughts. These women looked ready to kill who ever landed the bouquet.

" _ Granted, it is the Queen's bouquet."  _ Ciela admitted in her head, actually getting a little unnerved at the women in the crowd.

On Aryll's count of three, Tetra's bouquet was soon sailing through the air. Ciela tracked its movement before giving a leap forward, stumbling in her dress so when her one hand latched onto the flowers, her other was scrabbling at others. A delicate hand latches onto her arm, painfully preventing her from falling onto to her face. Disappointed mummers raised around Ciela since she remained her grip on the flowers.

Ciela gingerly righted herself, brushing strands back out of her face. She looked to the woman who grabbed at her. She started at seeing the beak and bright red eyes, then suddenly remembered that this must be Medli.

"Thank you for the save." Ciela said, nodding her head, slightly breathless. 

"It was no matter. I had a feeling that if you fell, the other women around you would mob for the bouquet." Medli replied serenely, smiling at Ciela.

Ciela looked around at the women eyeing her as they wandered back to their seats. "No kidding." She murmured.

After Ciela worked her way back to the table where the main wedding party sat, Linebeck was smirking while Link looked oddly pleased.

"Wonderful catch, Ciela." Link complimented, beaming for his old partner.

"Yeah, looks like you're gonna be the next one married." Linebeck sniggered.

Ciela internally froze up. " _ Oh shit, that's right."  _ As she took back her seat beside Linebeck, setting down the bouquet next to her plate. " _ Aren't there more traditions surrounding the bridal toss?" _

"Hey, Kid." Linebeck said, breaking Ciela out of her panicky thoughts. "Your bride is gesturing for you."

Ciela looked back at the dance area, and sure enough, Tetra was making a "come here" gesture with her fingers toward Link, a chair sitting beside her. Link coughed, tugging at his collar, looking a little pink. "That's right... Can't forget about the second part." Link stood up and made his way over to Tetra.

Ciela perked up with understanding, a grin covering her face. "Ah! The garter toss." Then, her grin melted away. "Oh, shit. Whoever catches that garter gets to slide it up my leg." Ciela started to stand. "Fuck this, I'm going to hide out on your ship."

Linebeck caught Ciela's arm. "Oh, no, Sparkles. You're staying put right here."

Ciela slowly sunk back into her seat, glaring at Linebeck. "You better be catching that garter then, Moron." She hissed at him, hands gripping the table cloth.

Linebeck casted a lazy eye over Ciela. "How are you sure I'm even single?"

Ciela mouth opened, ready to retort, then she stopped and snapped back close her mouth. "Fuck." She groaned, thumping her head onto the table.  _ "Why have I never given the thought that Linebeck might not even be available? Dammit!"  _

Linebeck rolled his eyes. "Quit being so melodramatic, Sparkles. I'm not in a relationship. If I was, wouldn't you think she would be here?" He gazed at Ciela's lowered head with suspicion at her reacting so strangely.  __

Ciela rolled her head to the side, glaring at Linebeck again. "Screw you." " _ Thank the Goddesses." _

"Shush, and watch Snail Top make the Kid get all flustered." Linebeck said, pointing at the newlyweds.

Ciela raised up her head, trying to avoid looking at Linebeck.

In the center area, Link was kneeling down on one knee before Tetra. Tetra slipped off her one shoe, sticking out her bare foot in front of Link, smirking. Link gently took it, face a tiny bit pink. Catcalls began emanating from the crowd (along with a protective growl from Gonzo) that only increased in volume when Tetra whispered something to Link that causes his face to flush a deep crimson and duck his head, quickly sliding off Tetra's garter. He quickly stood back up and Tetra follows suit, pecking Link on the lips before picking up her lone shoe. She moseyed back to their table with a self-satisfied expression.   

"Well played, Princess." Linebeck said, holding up his wine glass.  

Tetra only chuckled. "Gotta keep that boy on his toes." She placed her hands on her hips. "Now shouldn't you be joining the group of men?"

"No. I don't plan on announcing to the rapid women out there that I'm single." Linebeck replied, taking a sip from his glass. He glanced at the women in question, giving a shudder.

Tetra leaned over and nimbly picked the glass out of his hand. "Get up there." She ignored Linebeck's protest, sipping from his glass. "And thanks for the drink."

Ciela covered up her mouth, trying to not burst out laughing. "If I had to do it, so should you." She shrugged, giving a wicked grin. "Besides, I really don't think you would have a chance at catching it."

Linebeck sent his own glare at Ciela. "You know what? Just for that I'm going to catch it." Linebeck pushed back the chair and left the table.

Link looked over at Tetra, holding up the garter. He caught her subtle glance to Linebeck, then nodding back at Ciela, who was all too interested in the garter toss. Unable to help it, Link grinned, knowing and agreeing with Tetra's plan. Scanning the group of men, Link easily spotted Linebeck. Taking subtle aim, Link launched the garter at Linebeck, knowing that with the captain's position, it would be child's play for him to catch it.

It overshot Linebeck by a hair, causing the man to nearly fall onto his butt when he leaped for the fabric. But Linebeck smoothly regained his balance and chuckled at the garter held tightly in his grip. " _ Take that, you bloody woman." _

Ciela's mouth dropped open, dumbfounded. " _ HE ACTUALLY CAUGHT IT?!" _ Beside her, Tetra chuckled with delight. "Oh, well done, Link!" Grinning at her Maid of Honor, she gestured for Ciela to return to the floor. "Get your little behind back up there."

Ciela slowly stood up from her chair, already feeling her cheeks flushing pink. " _ Oh, fan-fucking-tastic. Let's chalk one up for fate shall we?" _

Upon reaching Linebeck, Ciela sat down, thrusting out her left leg, while covering her face with her hands. She felt Linebeck gently take her leg and slowly slide the garter up her dress, causing more cat-calls to emanate from the crowd. Peeking through her fingers, she saw Linebeck giving a devil-may-care smile at her, eyes glimmering an emotion that Ciela couldn't quite place, but is intense in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, feeling her face burn at Linebeck's contact. Her heart raced when Linebeck went past her knee.

"Simply playing up to the crowd, Sparkles." Linebeck easily replied, leaving the garter on Ciela's thigh. He slid back down his hands, making Ciela give out a shuddery breath. Fixing her dress and replacing back on her shoe, Linebeck reached up and dragged one of Ciela's hand down from her face, quickly giving it a kiss before helping a stunned Ciela to her feet.

For what seemed like forever, the pair stared at one another, oblivious to the party around them. Linebeck still held Ciela's hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of it as he tucked a few strands of escaped hair behind Ciela's ear. Ciela seemed to be unable to do anything except stare shell shock at Linebeck, breathing shallow while her heart still continued to race.

A slow song began to play from the band and the spell over the pair seemed to break.

"Hey, Sparkles, may I have this dance?" Linebeck asked, holding up his hand that was still holding onto Ciela’s..

Ciela blinked, looking at Linebeck, then down at his hand, then back up. "What." She blurted.

Linebeck cocked an eyebrow. "Do. You. Want. To. Dance? It's the next part of this tradition." He shook his head. "Honestly, I think you lost a few brain cells when you took the dip in the ocean."

Ciela glared at Linebeck. "You know, if you want to dance with me, insulting my intelligence will not gain you any points."

"I'm going to take that as a yes, because we're simply standing here and people are starting to stare." Linebeck stated, grabbing Ciela's waist to bring her closer to her, moving his hand over her dress to take her hip.

Ciela let out an undignified squawk. "Linebeck, what the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure we're not looking like idiots out here, Sparkles. Now shut your trap and let me lead." Linebeck retorted, gently tugging Ciela to the side to begin the dance.

Eyes wide, Ciela begins to flounder in her footing. "Linebeck! I'm not that great of a dancer!" She hissed, face blushing bright red. Her other hand instinctively went to Linebeck's shoulder.

Linebeck heaved a sigh. "Then stop looking at the floor and bloody look at me. That will help this immensely." He shook his head. "Honestly. Shouldn't fairies be light on their feet?"

Ciela narrowed her gaze at Linebeck, her grip tightening on Linebeck's hand and shoulder, starting to fight him on who was leading who. "Cause we have fucking wings!" She spit, getting really fed up with the man before her. She had half a mind to simply tug herself out of his grip, slap him and storm off to leave him on the dance floor. But....  _ she was dancing with the man she gave up her whole life for _ .

"Yes, glare into my eyes. Focus on how much you want to throw me off the cliff and let. me. fucking. lead." Linebeck griped, glaring right back at Ciela. "And try to make it seem we don't want to murder each other."

Ciela huffed, then gave Linebeck a sickly sweet smile while her eyes still screamed 'asshole'. She outright stomped on his foot before finally letting the captain take her where he wanted to.

Linebeck winced, before giving a look to Ciela. "You're such a pleasant woman." He stated, beginning to twirl them. “Did anybody ever tell you that?” 

"And you're positively the epitome of a gentleman." Ciela retorted right back, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Linebeck simply cocked his eyebrow at her, doing a mocking motion with his head.

Ciela smirked. "What happened to making it seem like we don't want to murder each other?"

"That plan was hopeless from the start with you."

"Asshole."

From the front table, Tetra and Link watched the Captain and Ex-Fairy bicker at each other while twirling around the floor.

"Man, what the other guests must be thinking." Link chortled, shaking his head.

"Ciela looks like she would be rather be doing grievous bodily harm to Linebeck than be dancing with him." Tetra said, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Psh, that's just how they flirt with each other." Link stated, picking up his wine glass to sip it. "It's actually quite amusing to watch them."

Tetra smirked at her husband, before bending over to give him a kiss. “Hopefully, with all our work, the next wedding bells we hear are theirs.” She whispered afterwards. 

Back upon the dance floor, Linebeck noticed the song is winding down, and smirks.

"Hey, Sparkles." He said, interrupting Ciela from her next biting comment. "Prepare yourself."

Ciela stared at him in confusion and suspicion. "What? Why do I have to prepare myself- Holy shit!!!" 

On the last strain of the song, Linebeck grabbed Ciela's waist, lifted her into the air, twirling her around before finally dipping her to the floor, their faces very close.

Ciela's startled sea blue eyes stared into Linebeck's emerald ones, her chest heaving with shock. "Don't ever do that again."

"I won't. The song is over, Sparkles." Linebeck retorted, smirking. Almost without noticing, he started to bend closer to Ciela's face.

"One red rupee that they are going to kiss." Tetra betted.

"Please, They still don't know that the other actually returns their affections." Link countered. "One of them is going to back out."

"You're on."

Ciela's heart skipped a beat at noticing that Linebeck is getting closer. She angled her head, trying to get a grip over her erratic breathing and....

"Yeah, the song is over," she blurted. "So could you please let me up? Little uncomfortable here..."

" _ You. Fucking. Idiot." _

Linebeck sharply jerked back. "Right, same here." Quickly, he brought Ciela back up on the vertical plane, letting go of her. Briefly he could have sworn he just heard Tetra go "Dammit!" as he did so. "Thanks for the dance, Sparkles. I'll see you later then." He said before slipping back into the crowd, heading towards the cliff.

"No, wait- fuck!" Ciela nearly shouted after Linebeck. She let out a breath of defeat, rubbing at her temples. " _ You blew it. HE WAS GOING TO KISS YOU AND YOU BLEW IT." _

The ex-fairy spun on her heel and spotted the bar. " _ Hell yes. Perfect way to end the evening."  _ She made her way towards it, desperately trying to not recount the last five minutes in her head.

Ciela seated herself on one of the bar stools, ordering a small glass of champagne. Giving a off a small sigh, Ciela leaned onto the counter, rubbing her temples. If she was going to be this cowardly about her feelings with Linebeck, she might as well just remained in the King's Ocean and stayed a spirit. At least there she knew that any chances with Linebeck was hopeless from the start because he wasn't even there. But here... But here, knowing that he is  _ right there _ for Ciela to confess to, everything becomes a hell of a lot scarier. Yes, the mighty Spirit of Courage couldn't even muster up enough bravery to stop acting like a foolish and love sick child.

"You owe me twenty rupees, Ciela." Tetra greeted, sliding onto a stool next to Ciela. Aryll joined them on Ciela's other side.

Ciela lifted her head and gave Tetra a weird look. "And what are you talking about?" She inquired, dropping one hand from her temple.

"She and Big Bro were betting on you and Linebeck kissing." Aryll casually stated.

Ciela spun around to face Aryll. "They were what?" She returns. She spins back to be facing Tetra. “You were  _ what?! _ ” 

Tetra only made an unapologetic face. "Even though it's my wedding, I was getting bored. Trying to get the two of you together spices things up a bit."

"Also, weddings are known for being a matchmaker for the single people that go to them." Aryll chimed in, giving off a big grin. "Why do you think the bridal and garter toss was invented?"

Ciela could only gape between the two of them. When she finally found her words, she can only sputter out. "You guys have been trying to get us two together?!"

"Of course, we're not blind to the looks you and dumbass give to each other, unlike you two seem to be." Tetra said. "So, Link and I have been working on making things happen between you and him. I knew the bridal toss was based a lot on luck, but with you getting to know me so quickly, we made it past that. The garter toss we pretty much rigged from the start. Link purposely aimed at Linebeck." Tetra took a sip from her flute glass. "Now, I truly wanted you as my Maid of Honor. It just worked out that some traditions decree that the Maid of Honor and Best Man "hook up"."

"So you and Link have been using your own wedding to play matchmaker with Linebeck and I?" Ciela said.

"Pretty much, because face it, you have some amazing chemistry with Linebeck." Aryll stated.

Ciela snorted. "Maybe I do." Her glass of champagne finally arrives and Ciela snatched it up, taking many small sips. "But I pretty much wrecked all of your work."

Tetra shrugged. "I don't really think so. As long as you don't muck anything else up. Because pretty much at this point, with all the weddings traditions piled on the two of you, you're practically engaged to each other." Tetra leveled her face toward Ciela. "Just head up the cliff and tell him the true reason you abandoned your spirit duties. You won't regret it."

"And hey, if in the off chance that Linebeck does reject you, you can simply push him off the cliff and claim that he had too much to drink and fell off." Aryll stated.

Ciela spat out her drink. "I thought you were supposed to be sweet and innocent!"

"I have been hanging out with pirates to explore the sea since I turned eleven. I have learned things, one of which is to use my sweet nature against fools." Aryll nimbly picked the glass out of Ciela's hand, setting it aside before giving Ciela a nudge off the stool and toward the cliff on Outset. "Now go fess your true feelings to Linebeck."

"Can I finish off my drink?" Ciela asked crossing her arms.

"No, don't want you falling on the cliff while making your way to the moron." Tetra answered, taking Ciela’s drink and pouring in her own glass. 

Ciela rolled her eyes and proceeded to do as Aryll and Tetra pretty much ordered. As she made her way across the island, the butterflies in her stomach only increased in intensity. Really wishing she had been allowed to finish her drink, the former fairy began once more climbing the cliff path.

When she finally reached the top, Ciela notes that Linebeck had himself on the upper portion of the cliff and seated on an small step of rock. He had shrugged out of his tux jacket, it laying next to him.

"Hey." Ciela called out, as to not startle the captain. He still gave a small jump at her voice, making Ciela snicker.

"And just what do you want?" Linebeck inquired.

Ciela shrugged. "Just wondering where you got off to." She brushed back a lock of her red hair. "You're missing the reception,"

Linebeck gave a nod of his head. "Not much left really to miss, though." He says. He glanced to Ciela, giving her a look. “Didn’t really expect to see you up here. Not after that moment on the dance floor.” 

Ciela nodded her agreement, feeling like an idiot with the awkward silence between the two. So how was she going to say this? " _ You know, I had a different reason as to why I gave up my spirit duties, and it's not because I missed Link- well, I mean, I did miss Link but he was just a bonus-"  _ No, getting lost in there.

"You know, Aryll and Tetra were telling me about some interesting wedding traditions. Mainly covering the Best Man, the Maid of Honor, and the bridal/garter toss." She blurted out. " _ Nice job there. _ "

"And you're bringing them up... why?" Linebeck questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Before she could chicken out, Ciela quickly walked over to Linebeck, sitting herself on the rock next to him. "Well, it's just that all those traditions point to those people, well, hooking up as Tetra put it."

"You must have been horrified to find that out." Linebeck said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Ciela heard it anyway and inwardly winced. She bit her lip, ducking her head away. "Actually... Not really."

Linebeck locked up, turning his head to face the redhead. His mouth opened and closed silently as he tried to respond. He glanced down and saw her hand on the rock, bluntly waiting for someone to take hold of it. He schooled his features to be more calm and gently laid his hand over hers. "Well, that's a twist, Sparkles."

Ciela nearly kneeled right over at his hand touching hers and forced herself to remain calm. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" She shifted to be more comfortable and entwined her fingers with his. She dryly swallowed. " _ Now or never, girl. _ "

"Linebeck... I wasn't exactly truthful in why I gave up everything for this world. Er- at least, I didn't give the full truth..." Ciela began, bringing her eyes to meet Linebeck's. "I  did miss you and Link... But I really wanted to see  _ you _ again... and tell you something... Something that I've wanted to tell you ever since you disappeared into the fog."

Linebeck remained silent, but slid closer to Ciela. He raised up one hand and gently curled it around the back of her head. "I think I know what you want to say." He murmured, bringing her head up closer to his.

“I gave up my powers for  _ you _ …” Ciela breathed in return. She felt her heart hammering a mile a minute in her chest, as she allowed Linebeck to pull her closer for a second time that night. Her eyes fluttered close and she once again angled her head for Linebeck to comfortably reach her lips.

Just as his lips started to brush hers, an almighty screech interrupted the silence. The two spring apart and Linebeck let out a stream of curses.

CIela sprung up from the rock, hand slipping from Linebeck's. She peered into the darkness then saw a dark shape fly over the moon. "What... " She murmured. Linebeck stood as well, coming up behind Ciela.

Then the shape twisted and caught the lights from the reception and an array of colors shine. Linebeck sucked in air through his teeth with a hiss. "That has to be the Helmaroc King... Kid fought it a long time ago when saving his sister... but I thought he killed that thing?"

"Well, it's back and it's angry." Ciela replied as the bird lets out another screech. She started to hear sounds of panic from the people below. She looked back and can distantly see Link and Tetra with a hammer and sword in each other's hands respectively, while the pirates were readying the cannons on their ship. Linebeck tugged on her hands, making her look back at him.

"We can't be up here. Too high, the bird could easily knock us off." Linebeck stated, already starting for the path down.

Ciela nodded, gripping Linebeck's hand tight. She looked back to see where the Helmaroc King went.

She let out a small scream when she saw that it was flying straight for them and a hell of a lot closer than before. Without thinking, she pushed Linebeck down to the dirt path. She tried to follow but felt a leathery claw encircle her waist and clench.

 

Ciela let out a screech of pain and time seemed to slow. Ciela looked up and saw Linebeck sprawled on the path, already scrambling to get back up. He reached out a hand toward hers, yelling her name.

For a brief moment, they touch and emerald eyes locked onto sea-blue.

Then time sped back up and Ciela was ripped away from Linebeck's grasp, her fingernails leaving behind thick scratches on his hand. "Linebeck!" She gasped out.

Linebeck tried to stand up further and quickly found it to be a big mistake since the Helmaroc King wasn't finished flying over. It's tail feather struck the back of the captain's back, pushing him off the edge. He barely had enough time to curse aloud before he was hurtling towards the sea water below. He hit the water and from the force, loses his bearings, hanging limply in the water.

Above him, Ciela screamed his name over and over, struggling in the Helmaroc King's claw. Then her world took a dizzying turn as the monstrous bird swooped and ripped through the tent roof, other claw outstretched. Ciela just barely saw Tetra be snatched up among the falling wreckage. Then something heavy cracked against her skull and Ciela's world went black.

Still underneath the water, Linebeck's eyes blinked open, squinting against the burn of the sea-water. He saw the bright lights from the reception flaming higher. He furiously paddled for the surface, gasping when he broke the water. As he swam for the shore, he saw that the lights are from the reception being in flames. Linebeck straggled onto the sand, dropping to all fours. He gagged harshly to get out any sea water before lifting up his head. He saw the Helmaroc King disappearing into the gloom of the night, a shock of red hair hair hanging from one claw.

Linebeck gritted his teeth in anger and staggered to his feet, making himself move toward Link. The hero was also staring after the bird, his hammer hanging limply from his hand.

A sharp pain on Linebeck's upper arm made the captain pause to look at it. The white shirt was steadily getting more and more red from a gash. Linebeck let out a low hiss and covered up the wound with his hand to try and stem the flow.

"I really hate watching that bird fly away with my wife." Link said. He looked at Linebeck, quickly taking a double take. "What the hell happened to you?"

"That stupid creature decided I needed to take a swim." Linebeck spat out, flicking wet locks out of his face.

Link looked around, face looking wane in the firelight. "Where's Ciela?"

Linebeck nodded toward the disappeared Helmaroc King. "Same place where Tetra is."

Link let out a muttered curse. He dropped his hammer into the sand to start rubbing his face with both of his hands. Then he lifted up his head to meet Linebeck's stony expression. "We'll get them back. No matter where they are or what we'd have to do. We'll get them back." Link vowed to the captain.

Linebeck only mutely nodded back, determination flickering in his eyes. 


	4. Plan of Action

 

"So how in the hell did that oversized chicken come back?" Linebeck demanded. He winced as Aryll sharply tugged at the bandages around his upper arm before she tied it off. As soon as she finished, Linebeck grabbed his white button up and swung it back on. 

 

Link stared at the maps on the table, fingers digging into the wood. "Believe me, your guess will be as good as mine."

 

The group of three, Linebeck, Aryll, and Link, had gathered in the map room of the S.S. Linebeck as soon as all of the other guests were accounted for and any and all fires were safely put out, the rest of the debris being left for when daylight returns. 

 

Aryll seated herself to be on the right of Link. Linebeck took a seat opposite of the siblings, leaning the chair back. 

 

"Who could possibly be strong enough to even bring the Helmaroc King back to life?" Aryll queried. "That is, if it is even the same bird. There were babies in the Forsaken Fortress. Maybe one was able to hide and then grow to full size." Aryll brought up both of her hands. "Even now, no one sails within miles of the place, even with the awful fog that surrounds it ever since Ganondorf was defeated. It's quite possible that's where it came from." 

 

"And it simply decided one day that it was going to kidnap Sparkles and Snail Top." Linebeck dryly commented, crossing his arms. 

 

However, Link looked thoughtful. "So, the question then becomes who is powerful enough to gain control over the bird." He murmured. 

 

"And want to capture not only Tetra, but also Ciela." Aryll added in. 

 

"Maybe she still had some spirit power still in her." Link looked up at the captain who was buttoning up his shirt. "Linebeck, did Ciela ever mention that Oshus may have left any of her powers that would help her?" 

 

Linebeck shook his head in the negative. "Sparkles had seemed pretty certain that all of her powers were gone. If anything was left, it would only be residue, nothing powerful." 

 

"Maybe residues would be enough." Link said. "But for what purpose? And for whom?" 

 

"I'm gonna take a risk and say maybe another attempt at taking over the seas?" Linebeck sarcastically drawled. Link shoots a glare at Linebeck, beginning to open his mouth but Aryll interrupted him. 

 

"What if it's Ganondorf again?" Aryll whispered, fear beginning to creep in her eyes. 

 

"That would explain Tetra being taken." Link said. "But he's under leagues of ocean water, being a pedestal for the Master Sword." 

 

Linebeck eyes widen and he leaned forward with a sharp thunk. "That might not be true anymore, Kid." He said with a concerned tone. "I've been meaning to say this for the past few days but haven't wanted to alarm you before your big day and we never got a moment alone anyway. 

 

"When Sparkles and I stopped by Windfall, while she was buying things, I waited in the cafe-bar. As I did so, I overheard about this sailor that has been missing for over three weeks, ever since he had sailed for Greatfish Isle, proclaiming of a great treasure hidden in the depths. Knowing the true nature of what laid there, I naturally bullied into the conversation, wanting to learn more. 

 

"Four sailors had just returned from the area, having sailed there to try and find the missing man. They all were scared out of their wits saying how the island had been restored and thick fog swirling around a new temple that was never there before. When they tried to sail closer to try and see anything more, the fog enveloped their ship and sent them right back to their starting spot. Too spooked to try again, they sailed back to Windfall." 

 

Linebeck leaned the chair back again. "My guess, the missing sailor, in trying to find this treasure, ended up grabbing the Master Sword and released the seal on Ganondorf, opening up another can of worms for our sorry asses to solve." He finished. 

 

Link looked away, muttering about stupidity of some people. He lifted his hands from the table, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "So maybe Ganondorf is trying to gather the pieces of the triforce again. That would explain the return of the Helmaroc King and Tetra's kidnapping. It doesn't explain why Ciela was kidnapped. Ganondorf doesn't know about her or her past, so why the hell would he take her as well?" 

 

A sudden chill ran down Linebeck's spin and his back gave off a painful twinge of remembrance. Due to this, the legs of the chair slide out from underneath the captain. He crashed painfully to the ground. Aryll and Linebeck both looked at Linebeck, faces worried. 

 

Linebeck waved a hand in the air before he finally grabbed the table and dragged himself back to his feet, muttering swear words. 

 

"You alright?" Link questioned, raising one eyebrow. 

 

"Fine. Back acting up." Linebeck replied, not meeting Link’s eyes. "But it did make me think about one thing. What if Bellum's back as well? It would explain Ciela's kidnapping and the fog that sent people back to where they came from."

 

"That it would, but how could Bellum come back? I'm pretty sure that the Phantom Sword destroyed him." Link countered. 

 

"She was simply sealed away." Linebeck said. “Sparkles said so herself, but also said that the seal would hold till the end of time…” 

 

"She?" Aryll questioned, raising one eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, apparently Ghost Squid is a female." Linebeck replied. His eyes went blank upon remembering the voice that crooned in the back of his head. 

 

"And ... she was sealed away, perhaps Ganondorf broke the seal." Link said. 

 

Aryll furrowed her forehead. "But... how would Ganondorf know about Bellum?" 

 

"Squid eyes might be a creation of Ganon's." Linebeck said. "Created to wreck havoc in the King's Ocean while he worked on domination of the Great Sea." 

 

"Valid points, but I pray to the goddesses that isn't the case." Link said. "It's bad enough that I'm going to might have to fight Ganondorf again. Don't particularly want to have to watch my back for a second person to fight." 

 

"You won't need to worry about that, Kid." Linebeck stated. He moved from his chair and placed one of his hands onto Link's shoulder. "Regardless of motive, that oversized cucco took Sparkles, and this time I won't sit back and let others do my work." 

 

Link gave a grateful smile towards the captain.

 

Aryll stepped closer to her brother. "As well I, Big Bro. I'm an excellent shot with a bow and arrow and if I'm remembering correctly, both enemies can be harmed with it." 

 

Link looked at Aryll, face becoming stony. "No, Aryll. You're not coming. You may be fifteen but I will not risk your safety." 

 

Aryll's face turned outraged. "You can't be serious, Link!" She said. "You were only eleven when you took down Ganondorf and only a year older in Bellum's." 

 

Link thinned his lips. "Because I had no choice but to fight them!" 

 

"Bullshit!" Aryll yelled back. "You always had a choice and so do I, and I'm choosing the help you guys-" 

 

"Aryll Sobrea! I am ordering you as your older brother that you will stay behind with the pirates." Link snapped, eyes blazing. He looked back to Linebeck, who has an awkward expression. "I'll see you in the morning, Linebeck. The quickest way to travel around will be your ship." 

 

Linebeck nodded, briefly looking at Aryll, who looked ready to murder her brother. He looked back to Link. "What time shall we set off?" 

 

"Early dawn." Link replied. "I'll be on the pirate ship gathering supplies." 

 

Linebeck gave another short, curt nod. "Very well, Kid." 

 

Link nodded back, then looked at his sister, who looked away. He sighed, then walked out of the map room. 

 

Everything remained silent until Linebeck and Aryll here the top deck door closing. Then Aryll let out a stream of curses that would have made Gonzo blush. 

 

"Hey, Seagull." Linebeck innocently said, as he started gathering up the maps. 

 

"What." Aryll sullenly replied. 

 

"If you really want to come along with us. Listen to me." Linebeck said, turning to face Aryll, placing his hands on his waist. "About two hours before dawn, get up early and get ready. Pack minimally but prepared for a long journey. Once you're ready, get down here and I’ll smuggle you into one of the big crates below. I'll make sure that it's far enough back that when we get more supplies, yours won't be disturbed. Then, once we're far enough away from Outset that it would only hinder ourselves to turn around, I'll let you out." 

 

Aryll stared at Linebeck in shock for a few moments, then broke out into a grin. "Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Linebeck." 

 

"Don't be thanking me yet, Seagull." Linebeck said, rolling his eyes. "But, yeah, whatever. Get on home and get what little sleep you can. Trust me, the crates are not a comfortable place to nap." A grimace passed over Linebeck's features. 

 

Aryll chuckled. "Maybe for an old man such as yourself. I'm a lot smaller than you." She gave a sly grin at the captain.

 

Linebeck let out a tch before going to shove the young girl out of the room, waving one of the old maps at her head. Aryll giggled as she darted out of the way and out of the room.

 

The next morning, Link walked up the gangplank, well-worn packs adorned on his back. Briefly, the hero looked back to his Grandmother’s house, remembering how Aryll was missing from her bed. Granny said that she hadn’t seen Aryll leave, but assumed she was either with Niko or up in the meadow in the woods, practicing with her bow. Knowing that time was of the essence, Link simply asked his Grandmother to give his farewells to his younger sister. 

 

Turning away from the house, Link walked down to the second level, looking around for the captain. 

 

"Linebeck?" Link called. 

 

"Kid." Linebeck replied, coming from the bottom level of the ship, wiping his hands with a rag. "Just checking over the ship's engine, making sure that everything is okay."

 

Link nodded his understanding. Linebeck threw the rag over his shoulder, crossing his arms. "So where are we off to first, Kid?" 

 

"Well, since you stopped at Windfall a few days back for supplies, I think we just can head right out for the Forsaken Fortress." Link said. 

 

"You think they're at the Forsaken Fortress?" Linebeck questioned. "What about the fact that there are creepy clouds swirling around the Great Fish Isle?" 

 

"It's more likely that Ganondorf and possibly Bellum is at Great Fish, but I still need to retrieve the Master Sword and somehow the Phantom Sword and I'm hoping that the Forsaken Fortress might have clues on how in the hell I can do that." Link explained. 

 

Linebeck hummed his agreement. "Alright Kid, the Forsaken Fortress it is." 

 

Within ten minutes, the S.S Linebeck was sailing away from Outset Island. In its bottom level, Aryll placed one hand against the crate as she settled herself against the rocking of the ship. 

 

" _ Here's to one more adventure. _ " The young girl thought. 


	5. Prince Link the Second, At Your Service

The sounds of fighting was what woke Ciela. Her eyes fluttered open, then immediately squeezed them back shut when pain bloomed in the back of her head.  

 

"Holy Ocean King... What the hell happened?" Ciela wondered, dragging her hands to hold her head. She remembered her and Linebeck on the cliff... they were about to kiss... Then... Then the Helmaroc King had kidnapped her... And then Tetra... After that, everything had gone black. 

 

Ciela cautiously felt along her hair, snatching back her hand when she touched dried blood and her head throbbed. 

 

"Bad idea..." Ciela thought. She dragged back open her eyes. Against her better judgement, Ciela propped herself up and then forced herself to her feet. She swayed for a few moments before being forced to grab ahold the wooden bars for support. 

 

Ciela looked around, trying to get her bearings and try to find Tetra. A few feet behind where Ciela woke up, a white mound laid crumpled on the stone. Ciela's heart stopped for a few beats when she saw that the pirate queen wasn't moving. Then Tetra's chest slowly rose up and down, putting the ex-fairy at ease. 

 

Ciela jerked towards Tetra, then stopped. "Let her remain in ignorant bliss for a few more minutes." Ciela thought. 

 

They looked trapped in a small stone room, with the room being split by the wooden bars Ciela was using for support. Directly across the the bars was an ornate wooden door.  Two torches on either side of the bars provided the sole light for the room. For a moment, Ciela stared at the torches, wondering if they were close enough to light something on fire, then take it to the cell door's lock. 

 

The fighting that had woken Ciela was still going on. Looking to the right of Tetra was a crumbling opening in the stone wall that led to a slope upwards. Ciela's heart lept up in her heart for a few moments, thinking that maybe whoever took them were morons, allowing this chance for Ciela and Tetra to escape. 

 

Ciela slowly edged her way toward the opening, gripping the bars all the way. When she finally reached the opening, she saw that is was just big enough for her to crawl through. She cast an examining eye on her dress and lets out a sigh of regret. She then reached down and gripped the fabric, struggling to rip the dress off at her knees and then a slit up the leg to give her better mobility. 

 

"I'll apologize to Link's grandmother when we get out of here." Ciela thought, beginning to ease herself through the opening and up the slope, leaving the left over fabric at the opening. 

 

Just before she exited the passageway, Ciela banged the back of her head against the stone, causing pain to explode on the back of her head. Eyes watering, Ciela finished crawling out of the hole before curling up to wait for the pain to pass. 

 

At first, Ciela thought that she was going to black out again due to how dim her vision was. Then, as the pain ebbed away more and more, she realized that it wasn't her vision, but the environment around her.  

 

Ciela poked up her head, staring up at the purple swirling clouds swirling the perimeter of the temple. A tendril of unease traveled down her spine as she compared the clouds to the ones Bellum caused. She uncurled and crawled to the edge of the broken off ledge, to get a better idea of her surroundings and how she and Tetra could escape. 

 

The island looked as if several different pieces had been squashed back together, with jagged cracks dotting the land. In the middle of the island, the land divots, creating a landing area for ships. Leading up from the docks was a stone temple that it looked like it connected to the room Ciela woke up in, while also reaching an impressive length over the island. Due to Ciela's vantage point, she couldn't tell exactly how big both the island and temple was. 

 

Ciela heard the sounds of rustling behind her. She turned back around and slid down the slope, hissing when loose bits of stone dug into her bare legs. When the ex-fairy finally reached the cell room, she saw Tetra standing unsteadily on her feet, looking around. 

 

When Tetra saw Ciela, she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Goddesses, you're all right." 

 

"For the most part." Ciela returned. She gestured to the back of her head. "Something whacked against it when mr. birdy made his exit." 

 

Tetra walked over to Ciela, wobbling at first then steadied herself. She motioned for Ciela to turn around. After the redhead complied, Tetra let out a hiss. 

 

"It does not look pretty back there." Tetra stepped forward and reached up a hand to gently part strands of Ciela's hair. Ciela let out a sound of pain as the strands pulled on the dried blood. 

 

Tetra winced. "Sorry." She mummered. After a few more moments of examining, Tetra's hand fell back down to her side. "While most of the bleeding has stopped, there still are a few spots where the wound is still weeping." 

 

"I had to rip off a part of my dress to have more mobility, so we can use those for bandages." Ciela motioned back to the opening. "It's over there." 

 

Tetra nodded. "Smart idea. Mind helping me with shedding a few layers? The dress is ruined anyway." She gestured down at the white dress, which was quickly becoming a sooty gray. 

 

Ciela nodded back before gripping a layer of the dress at the seam and pulling. 

 

Within ten or so minutes, Tetra was down several layers of her dress, with only the slip and bodice left, and Ciela's head was bandaged with a combination of fabric from her dress and Tetra's. Any other wounds were also bandaged, along with Ciela informing Tetra of her exploring.

 

Tetra cast an examining eye upon herself and Ciela. "What a lovely duo we make." She commented, snorting a little. Ciela hummed her agreement. 

 

Tetra looked at the opening. "So, based upon what you've told me, I'm assuming that we're on Greatfish Isle. Just don't know exactly how the island could have been fixed." Anger filled Tetra's eyes. "There's only one person who would have this power, and I really hope that monster isn't back." 

 

"Such harsh words for the person who holds your very lives in your hands. It would do well for you to simply hold your tongue, Princess." A voice growled behind them. 

 

Tetra muttered a few choice words before turning toward the door in the room. Ciela followed her, feeling another chill run down her back and her heart falter at the cold and condescending voice. 

 

And then her heart stopped all together upon seeing one of Ganondorf's companions. 

 

A yellow, black and orange eye stared unblinkingly into Ciela's sea-blue.

 

"Bellum..." She breathed, fear entering her eyes. Then, Ciela narrowed her eyes in suspicion and anger. "You are supposed to be miles under the temple, trapped by the seal." 

 

The ex-fairy didn't really expect an answer, but then to her mounting horror, the floating squid's form started shifting in front of her. Black, crackling clouds surrounded the form. When they cleared, the form of a tall, grey skinned woman uncurled, falling slightly to the ground.

 

"Ah... this feels much better." Bellum sighs, rolling her shoulders with a slight smirk on her face. Around her lithe body, her black hair swirled around her, separating into tentacle like sections, ending in the unblinking eyes. The sickly yellow orchard skin tone of the squid form formed Bellum's bodice and from it flowed black fabric with purple symbols etched onto the fabric. Ciela could have sworn that at the bottom of Bellum's skirt was the symbol that she had only seen in the Temple of the Ocean King. 

 

Ciela stared at the woman, feeling a strain of familiarity running through her like lighting, and for some reason a feeling of grief briefly gripped her heart. Ciela inwardly shook her head, and squashed down the confusing feelings, not wanting to deal with them at the moment. 

 

"Now, darling, when you briefly hold the Ocean King's power, a little bit always remains within you. I simply concentrated on this power, building it up little by little. Using this build up, I was simply able to destroy the seal with ease." Bellum stated, examining her claws with a bored expression. "I did think about paying you little demons a visit..." 

 

Outrage flared in Ciela's heart. "If you hurt them-!" She yelled, starting toward to the cell bars. 

 

One of Bellum's hair tentacles swung out and slapped the bars, forcing Ciela back. "Don't even think of trying anything. And don't worry, I decided against it. Besides darling, I was gone weeks before you arrived in this land." Bellum grins at Ciela. "I was so pleased when you came to this land of your own choice. Saved us the trouble of having to go and kidnap you, especially how we would have gotten delayed with your pathetic powers." 

 

Ciela hissed in anger, but remained by Tetra's side. 

 

Tetra sneered at Ganondorf. "What failure of a plan do you have this time?" 

 

Ganondorf kept his gaze level. "You'll simply learn in due time. There is no real rush for you to have that knowledge." Ganondorf jerked his head toward the bars, motioning for the villains' third companion to step forward. "However, we do have another cell mate for you two." 

 

Both Ciela and Tetra looked towards the hulking form of the giant wolf lumbering towards them. Its head just barely brushed the center of Ganondorf's chest and looked as long as 12 feet. In the torchlight, the black fur rippled, showing off red tints to the fur. Both Tetra and Ciela's heart skipped a beat when they see a figure who looked to be Link hanging from the beast's teeth. 

 

With a wave of Ganondorf hand, the cell door opened. The wolf swings his head and threw the Link look-a-like in. He skidded to a stop in front of the two women. Ciela immediately knelt down to examine the boy, rolling him onto his back.

 

The first thing Ciela realized that it was in fact, not Link. The boy looked to be a few years younger than him, while also dressed in regal clothing that the Link they knew had to be practically wrestled into. The boy groaned and his head picked up from the ground, blinking at Ciela.  

 

"Pardon me, ma'am, but you look a hell of lot like Beck's three times great grandmother..." He muttered out, eyes focusing hazily at Ciela. Then his gaze sharpened, and he snapped his head to the side. 

 

"Demon Wolf King!" He growled, swinging his body back to his feet. He charged at the bars, gripping them and baring his teeth. "You best let me go, before you will face the wrath of Ruby!"

 

The wolf snarled and snapped at the bars, but the Link-look-alike didn't flinch. "You'd be wise to shut your mouth, insolent whelp! The bitch will not be able to save you this time." 

 

"Why do you need us? You cannot summon the triforce again." Tetra stated, narrowing her eyes. "And wouldn't explain the presence of those two." She gestured to Ciela and the Link-look-a-like. 

 

"Since it seems that you will not shut up until your damnable curiosity is sated." Ganondorf said, glaring at Tetra. "While it is true that we cannot summon the triforce again, we have found another use for you." 

 

"There is an ancient sorcerer, trapped within stone, only able to be freed with the powers of wisdom, power, courage, and a final key held within a member of the royal family. We have managed to find his stone form within these flooded waters and with your help, we can unlock his soul. Then, our reign over these seas will truly begin." Bellum finished. 

 

"And what makes you think we'll help you free this sorcerer?" Ciela said, raising up one eyebrow. 

 

"We simply need the power held within you. Which is something I can easily extract when the proper time comes." Bellum returned, giving a cruel smile, causing another shiver to travel down Ciela's spine. 

 

"You hold wisdom, you hold courage, and you hold the key." The Wolf King said, pointing to Tetra, Ciela and the Link-look-alike respectively. 

 

"Now, we would love to talk more all about this plan, but time's a wasting, darlings. We have much to prepare." Bellum said in a sickly sweet tone. One of her tentacles slithered over to the three captives, trailing down Ciela's cheek while Bellum gave a loving smile. Ciela resisted the urge to shudder and the feeling of grief returned to her heart. 

 

The three villains disappear in a cloud of smoke once Bellum places a tentacle on Ganondorf and the Wolf King. 

 

"Goddesses, I don't know how he came back, but if it's due to some moron, I will find out who helped him, I'm going to rip that person limb from limb." Tetra griped, curling her hands into fists. 

 

"I'm just wondering if Bellum knows that I don't have my powers anymore, making me useless to them." Ciela looked off to the side, biting her lip. "I'm not sure what they'll do when they find out I'm useless to them." 

 

"If they try to hurt you, they'll have to kill me first." Tetra said, snapping her head towards Ciela, blue-grey eyes blazing. 

 

Ciela looked at Tetra, feeling gratitude sweeping through her at the captain's words. Even though they only knew each other for a few days at best, the sheer loyalty Tetra had for her just because Link did had loyalty to Ciela was almost overwhelming. 

 

"Ladies, excuse my interruption, but do either of you know our location?" The Link-look-alike asked, glancing between the women, looking worried. 

 

"From what I told Tetra, Greatfish Isle is our best bet." Ciela supplied, gesturing to the opening. "Through there we can see part of the isle."

 

The Link-look-alike gave a start at Tetra's name. "Is that correct? Is your name Tetra?" 

 

"Indeed, Queen Tetra Sabre, ruler of New Hyrule alongside with my husband King Link Sabre." Tetra returned, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the boy. 

 

The boy pales, eyes growing wide. "Is that so..." He managed to get out, licking his lips. "That makes things... very interesting." 

 

"How so?" Ciela questioned, walking towards the boy. 

 

The boy paused a moment, before speaking again. "Assuming the fact that you are telling the truth, which I'm certain you are, giving your uncanny resemblance to the people I had to learn about in my studies." The boy takes a breath. "That would mean you," he points to Tetra, "are my ancestor of 200 years past." 

 

Both women gave a start, looking at the boy. 

 

"So just who are you?" Tetra inquired, tone slightly accusatory.

 

The boy bowed regally, sweeping out an imaginary cape that he must be used to wearing. "Prince Link the Second, at your dutiful service." 


	6. Concerning Bloodlines

"Now hang on a second there, what is this ancestor word you just threw out there?” Tetra demanded, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward.

 

Prince Link looked perplexed at the ladies, blinking owlishly at them. “I… Thought ancestor was a common term by this time. Perchance I was wrong but-”    
  
Tetra slapped a hand to her forehead, cutting the prince off. “That’s not what I meant. Honestly, with that, I can believe you’re related to the numbskull I just married.” Tetra shook her head, placing her hands onto her hips. “What I  _ meant _ was what do you mean that I’m your  _ ancestor _ ?” 

 

Prince Link coughed. “Well, I mean exactly what I said. You are my great-great grandmother.” He looked around at the building. “How exactly we are meeting. That is unknown.” 

 

Ciela chose this moment to step forward. “Actually, I ca-Could. Could travel through time. Strictly forbidden however, unless dire circumstances called for it. Myself and my father, and my aunt before my father, long story there, we weren’t even allowed to really learn the spell.” Ciela shrugged. “But unless you were in the King’s Ocean, I don’t see how you would have been sent back…” She shook her head back and forth. “Arg, but I’m rambling. What I feel is most important is, you said that you were Tetra’s ancestor. But you also said that your name is Prince Link the Second.” 

 

“That is correct. I was named after my grandfather, as well my great-great grandfather, your husband.” Prince Link said, nodding his head towards Tetra and offering up a friendly smile. He then turned to Ciela, “and you must be Beck’s two times great grandmother, Ciela Brante.”    
  
Ciela glanced at Tetra, then looked back to the prince. “Okay, next question, who is Beck?” Ciela inquired, not even wanting to brush upon the fact that Brante was  _ Linebeck’s _ last name. 

 

“Ah, Linebeck Brante the Six is his formal name. But we all just call him Beck.” Prince Link quickly supplied.    
  
“Wow, can’t believe the Brante line managed to find a woman five times to continue the bloodline… and naming poor sods after the sod we know.” Tetra smirked and placed a hand on Ciela’s shoulder. “But hey, you kicked it all off, Ciela, by falling for the first one. Great job.”    
  
“Excuse you!” Ciela’s face turned bright red, embarrassment making her voice go rather shrill. “I haven’t even kissed the man yet, let alone anything to… continue the bloodline….” The last few words slowly got quieter and quieter, as Ciela looked off to the side, face flushing even more. 

 

Prince Link looked between the women, raising up a finger in an apprehensive manner. “Ah, it seems that I’ve been forced back to a time before any marriages or children.” His finger sunk back to rest on his lips as he looked up. “Hm, this rather complicates things, as now I have to make sure to not change anything. Wouldn’t want to go back and find that we are all still wolves under the Wolf King’s rule.” 

 

Both Tetra and Ciela blink blankly at the prince. He noticed their gazes and started to open his mouth. 

 

“Ah!” Tetra raised up a hand. “If you were going to explain. Don’t. I’m still trying to process the whole ‘you’re my descendant thing’. Don’t need to add on that you were apparently a wolf and am now a human on top of that.”    
  
Prince Link gave a sheepish grin. “Actually, I was going to state that my memories, specific ones, seem to be quite fuzzy. I think I will be quite safe with my words.” 

 

Ciela looked to where the villains exited. “However… I am assuming that the big wolf like creature was this Demon Wolf King.” 

 

Prince Link’s gaze turned troubled. “The very same. I thought Ruby had banished him to his realm for good, but apparently no such luck.” 

 

“Or maybe someone retrieved him…” Ciela wondered, pursing her lips as a familiar yellow, orange, and black eye rose up in her memory. 

 

“If Ganondorf’s back, and Bellum broke her seal, either of those two could have gotten him.” Tetra put out. She leaned against the bars, sliding down to the floor with an ‘oof’. Ciela and Prince Link followed her, forming a hap-hazard triangle. 

 

“So this… Ruby you mentioned. You said that she banished the wolf king. Is she your hero?” Ciela queried. 

 

Prince Link perked up “Indeed she is. I won’t get into too many details, as this is all new info to you both. Again, rather not ruin any timelines. Ruby is our hero, Hero of Wolves.”

 

“A girl hero, that must be a first.” Tetra commented. “Good to hear, her family must be proud of her, or knowing how Link’s reacted, pretty worried until she came home safe.” 

 

Prince Link’s expression turned solemn. “I’m sure they would be… If Ruby had any idea who they were or where they were.” 

 

“She doesn’t have a family?” Ciela softly, tensing up, remembering the years where she just had only Oshus, and no memories. 

 

“Indeed.” Prince Link nodded. “She simply walked into Castletown with no memories and a green fairy on her shoulder. We were trying to find a hero to wield the blade, and my mother… She took one look at Ruby and told her to follow her to the castle.” 

 

“Ruby seemed so frightened, in those early days, especially at the outcry that came from the other male wolves.” Prince Link’s eyes grew distant, a soft smile gracing his lips. “My mother saw something in her though. As my mother’s instincts are hardly wrong, she was correct. When Ruby touched the Wolf’s Blade, she became human, dressed in a green tunic. She was our chosen hero. I thought my mother was going to cry, looking at Ru. Something rare, my mother was the queen after all and had to keep up appearances. I can only assume she was just remembering my older sister. Princess Rubi, who died as an infant.” 

 

Prince Link remained silent a few more minutes, lost in memories. Ciela and Tetra stayed quiet as well, not wanting to interrupt. 

 

Prince Link suddenly cleared his throat, making Ciela jump slightly. “After the quest, however, Ruby… she lived on her own for a bit, wanting to… collect her thoughts after the battle. When she returned, she remained with my mother, but soon moved in with Beck, helping him with his small ranch and forge, as repayment for creating her common blade, and fixing the Wolf’s Blade.” 

 

Tetra frowned at that. “Hang on, I only have more questions now-” 

 

A sharp clang was heard behind the trio, this time causing all three of them to jump. 

 

“Alright, you three. Enough chit-chat!” A voice called from the shadows. A gust blew through, extinguishing the torch light. With the light behind the figure, Ciela could only make out her vague silhouette. Ciela squinted, trying to figure out the familiar figure, but unsure of where. 

 

Tetra frowned between where the silhouette and then at Ciela, wondering, wishing she still had the light to properly see.

 

“We can continue story time later, when I don’t have to watch over you three prissy pants. Sweet dreams.”  The female voice growled nastily, before slamming shut the door.


	7. Wolf Heroine

Link was currently in the map room of the  _ S.S. Linebeck _ , looking over his old maps of the Forsaken Fortress.

 

“Ow! For fuck’s sake- Fayore,  _ stop kicking me in the ribs! _ ” Linebeck’s voice rose from the sudden sounds of clattering from below.

 

Link’s head shot up, expression alarmed. “Linebeck?!” He called in concern, rising out of his chair in record time. Skidding into the narrow hallway, Link immediately spotted what was amiss. 

 

“It seems we have a slight- OW! Problem here, Kid.” Linebeck said as he walked into the small hallway. Almost dangling from the back of her tunic, Aryll struggled in Linebeck’s tight grip. “We have a stowaway.”

 

“I wouldn’t be one if I had been allowed to help you assholes!” Aryll spat, eyes narrowing like an angry cat. She swung out another arm, aiming for Linebeck’s head.

 

“Aryll.” Link sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Stop trying to give Linebeck a concussion-” 

 

“ _ Sonovabitch, Aryll!” _ Linebeck cried out, dropping the teenage girl to hold his nose. Red dripped out from between his fingers as Linebeck pathetically dropped to the floor on his knees. 

 

Aryll at least had the audacity to look sheepish, shaking her hand. “Sorry…” 

 

Then she felt two hands clamp onto her shoulders before being steered into the ship’s gallery. Link kicked the door shut behind him before dropping Aryll on the seat of one of the stools. 

 

“That’s fine, go have a talk as I bleed out on the floor. No need to worry about the man with the broken nose.” Linebeck complained, voice muffled by the door. 

 

Link didn’t even budge or change his facial expression toward Aryll. Through the door, Aryll could still hear Linebeck moaning about his nose as he got up and shuffled to the map room for the first aid kit. 

 

“I would like an explanation on why you are on Linebeck’s ship.” Link quietly seethed as he crossed his arms, staring down at his sister. 

 

Aryll remained quiet, not meeting Link’s eyes. She wilted within herself, preparing for Link’s wrath. Moments of Link being angry at her were few and far between, instead really only giving her small reprimands or concern talks. However, when Link was angry, people wisely stayed out of the hero’s way and prayed for the person who sent Link on the warpath. 

 

“Aryll…” Link gritted out. His left eye began twitching. 

 

Aryll closed her eyes, pressing together her lips to keep her words from spilling out. Her fingers danced a nervous tune on the side of her leg. Her heart palpitated from Link’s anger and her own growing frustrations and Aryll took a deep breath to try and calm herself. 

 

Link stalked toward Aryll, voice raising in volume. “ _ Aryll Sabre, so help me Goddesses, answer me-” _

 

“I’M TIRED OF BEING LEFT BEHIND!” Aryll burst out, braid whipping around as she whirled to meet Link. 

 

She threw herself to her feet, drawing her her small frame to put herself in Link’s face. “You treat me like I’m still that eight year old girl that was kidnapped by that stupid oversized chicken! You never give a thought that I might actually be able to help you. All you seemed to be concerned in keeping me safe at home on Outset and  _ I’m tired of it!” _

 

As Aryll spoke, her volume met and overtook Link’s, her unexpected anger causing Link to back away from his little sister. Aryll only followed, each statement being punctuated by a boot slamming on the deck.  

 

“I’m tired of being the one that gets left behind, whether by bird, ship or island! I’m tired of being expected to stay somewhere safe!” Aryll balled her hands into fists, frustrated tears forming her in eyes. “ _ I’M TIRED OF WATCHING YOU LEAVE ME!”  _

 

Aryll swiped away her tears with a quick movement, staring resolutely at her older brother. “I’m  _ done  _ playing the little sister that stays behind when things start to go wrong. I understand that when I was eight, and with no training experience, it was necessary to keep me from getting hurt. But I’ve learned to fight and be able to take care of myself in tough situations. Can’t you understand that I’m not that little girl anymore and not worry about me!?” 

 

A heavy silence pervaded the room as Aryll retreated back to her stool, sitting back down, but still staring at Link with a barely composed expression as her blue eyes flamed with displeasure. Her body wasn’t tense like before, her anger draining it away. She still remained sitting upright, arms crossed. 

 

Finally Link began speaking. “Aryll. I’ll always worry about you. I wouldn’t be a very good big brother if I didn’t. No amount of fighting ability or experience will change that.” 

 

Aryll opened her mouth, but Link held up a hand, telling her to hold on. “In actuality, that makes me worried more. If only for the fact that I’m afraid that one of these days I’m gonna get a letter saying that I need to bail you out of jail one day after fighting the wrong person.” 

 

Aryll laughed. “That may be true, with how much more I’ve been hanging out with Tetra’s crew.” She grinned at her older brother. 

 

Link joined in. “Guess that one is my fault, with leaving you with them all those years ago.” He smiled at Aryll. 

 

“Soooo…” Aryll said, pursing her lips. “Will I be able to help you guys now?” 

 

Link snorted. “Well, it would be pointless to turn back now.” He started back toward door to the ship’s hallway. “Come on, you’ll be lookout.” 

 

Aryll hopped off her seat, nodding her agreement. She paused as they stepped into the hallway, cringing. “Wait, I should go apologize to Linebeck…” 

 

“Yes, you should apologize to Linebeck.” came the captain’s irate, nasally voice. The siblings turned to see Linebeck standing at the opposite end of the hallway, arms crossed. His nose had a bandaged over it, causing the nasal tone to his voice. 

 

Link and Aryll shared a look, struggling to not snicker. 

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, Linebeck.” Aryll apologized, covering her mouth to hide her grin. 

 

Linebeck narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you dare laugh, you caused this-” His reprimand was interrupted by Aryll doubling over, overcome by her giggles. Linebeck turned to Link for backup but only found him also trying to keep back laughter. 

 

“You know the red potion in small doses takes a longer time to kick in. If I want to keep my nose looking good- _ stop laughing before I toss the both of you off my damn ship. _ ” 

 

…

 

Linebeck poked his head out the doorway. It was little under two weeks since Aryll being revealed as a “stowaway” and the crew were quickly approaching the Forsaken Fortress. If one was judging by the rapid change of weather patterns. He grimaced at the pouring rain and thick fog surrounding the ship. Linebeck gripped the doorframe, his other hand keeping his jacket bunched closed. “Alright you ingrates. Look out for debris or those damn gyrogs! If my ship sinks I’ll be holding the both of you responsible! Got it?” He bellowed over the storm.

 

“Loud and clear, Captain!” Link and Aryll chorused back. Aryll kept a tight grip on the bow of the ship, scanning the stormy waters. Link was a little ways back, manning the cannon. 

 

Linebeck nodded his head, before ducking back into the engine room to take up the helm. 

 

“Link, gyrog off the starboard side!” Aryll called, pointing with her hand. 

 

Link let out a sound of acknowledgement, turning the cannon toward where Aryll was gesturing. He fired off two shots of cannon fire in quick succession. 

 

A pained roar and barely seen pillar of smoke was the result of the young man work. 

 

This made up the next several tense minutes as Linebeck steered his way toward the fortress with Aryll’s guidance. They all collectively let out a sigh of relief as Linebeck finally steered the ship to dock beside the stone dock inside the fortress. 

 

Linebeck stepped out of the engine room after cutting off the engine, immediately becoming soaked. He squints up at the dark fortress, the silhouette barely seen in the darkness. At that moment, lightning split the sky, the thunder so loud that it seemingly rattled Linebeck’s very bones. 

 

The captain jumped in fright, crashing into some rotting barrels. He groaned out in pain, struggling back to his feet. 

 

Link and Aryll stared at the captain with identical looks of disbelief. 

 

Linebeck stuck his nose up into the air, putting on an air of indifference. “Look you two, that was unexpected. Can you blame me for being jumpy in a creepy place like this?” 

 

Link gave a single nod of agreement. “That is true. It looks like this place hasn’t been inhabited for years.” He turned toward the ruins, a frown beginning to form. 

 

“So what’s the plan, Big Bro?” Aryll said, walking forward, her bow in hand. 

 

“Search the place, trying to find any info on what is going on.” Link replied. “Stick together, I don’t like how run down this place has become.” 

  
  
Both Linebeck and Aryll nodded. In unison, they moved toward the gateway, pushing it open and taking reprieve from the storm in the fortress. 

 

Slowly, the trio made their way through the floors, searching for anything that would give them a clue on retrieving the sacred blades. 

 

Finally, Link and Linebeck pushed open the gates to the cell room, at the top of the fortress. Unpleasant memories ran through both Link and Aryll’s mind, putting them further off ease. Aryll took a little satisfaction seeing how the bars were rotted and falling apart, the cell not fit to hold anyone. 

 

“Anything looking amiss, Kid?” Linebeck queried, looking back at the pair stopped a few feet into the room. 

 

Link shook his head in the negative. He stepped further into the room, looking up. He gives a sigh, before reaching for his pack. “We have to go up.” 

 

Linebeck blanches at seeing Link bring out his grappling hooks, handing one to Aryll. “Uh, no. I am not swinging my way up there. I rather like keeping my feet firmly on the ground.” He backed far away from the siblings, holding his hands up in the air. 

 

“We’ll let you know if there was anything important.” Link said, already beginning to twirl the hook.

 

Linebeck watched as Link and Aryll made their way up through the building, feeling nauseous at watching them swing further into the air, putting more and more distance between them and the floor. 

 

Soon however Link and Aryll were sliding back down, unhooking their grappling hooks. 

 

Linebeck looked at them questionably. Link shook his head in the negative. “There was nothing. “

 

“So this trip was for nothing.” Linebeck bitingly stated, crossing his arms. 

 

Aryll stepped in between the pair, holding up a hand. “Maybe not....” She said, before pointing to the floor next to the old cell. 

 

Debris was scattered throughout the room, but one area had been cleared out. In that area, a trapdoor had been revealed. The wood planks had thick claw and teeth marks gouged into the wood. 

 

Looking at each other, all three readied their weapons as they made their way to the trapdoor.

 

With a look from Link, Linebeck grabbed at the handle, grunting with the effort to open it. Link and Aryll stood at the opening, tense. The door crashed to the floor, Linebeck having lost his grip on it. He backed away quickly, hand on the hilt of his sword. 

 

For several moments, they remained frozen. At seeing nothing appearing, Link walked closer, peering over the edge into the trapdoor. 

 

“There’s a ladder that drops down into what looks like a narrow hallway.” Link reported. He sheathes his sword, beginning to climb down the ladder. Aryll followed him. 

 

For a few moments, Linebeck stood at the edge, looking down at the descending forms of the siblings. “Couldn’t we have had a brief discussion on possibly not going down the creepy trapdoor with claw marks around it?” 

 

No response from either of them, only Aryll looking up and giving a look to Linebeck in a clear order for him to get down there with them. 

 

Linebeck sighed, and followed the siblings, grumbling under his breath about their reckless behavior is gonna get them attacked. 

 

“Kid, you recognize this place?” Linebeck asked, looking down the dark hallway with a wary look. Upon barely seeing Link shake his head in the negative, Linebeck quickly glanced to Aryll. “How ‘bout you, Seagull?” 

 

“The floor there had been covered with crates. I never knew this was here.” Aryll returned. 

 

Link stepped forward, and felt his foot give way to a stone. At once, torches lit up, illuminating the hallway, revealing a shallow slope downwards. 

 

“Great.” Linebeck said under his breath, as Link and Aryll took that as a sign to carry on, forcing the captain to once again be the unwilling follower. But thinking of Ciela and the hell she was possibly going through steeled his nerves. 

 

After a few moments of tense walking, the trio entered a large, empty room. Link and Aryll stepped further into the room, examining the area. 

 

At least, until a black-grey blur shot from the shadows, making a bee-line for Linebeck. He screamed, trying to reach for his weapon, but instead taken down by the creature. Link and Aryll swung their bows toward the captain. 

 

They were about to fire until they realized that instead of ripping out Linebeck’s throat, the grey creature was sitting on Linebeck’s upper body, leaning over and sniffing at him. They also realized that it was not a monster, but a grey-black wolf with blue eyes. Still, the siblings didn’t lower their bows.

 

The wolf looked toward Link, cocking its head, eyes questioning. It got off of Linebeck’s chest, trotting over to Link. Linebeck wheezed, about 120 pounds being removed from his chest.

 

The wolf also began sniffing at Link, before sitting back on its haunches and its mouth popping open, ears perked, and tongue lolling out of its mouth. It gave off the very picture of friendliness. 

 

Link slowly lowered his bow, leaving it in one hand and slowly reaching the other hand in the direction of the wolf. 

 

Until it spoke. 

 

“You know, I’m not going to bite. If I was, Linebeck over there would have his throat ripped out by now,” came the rather feminine voice. 

 

Link immediately backpedaled away from the wolf, eyes going wide with alarm. Aryll did the same, raising up her bow. 

 

The wolf hopped to its feet. “Hey, hey, hey.” She yipped, looking alarmed toward Aryll. “Really, I’m  not gonna hurt anybody. I know of you guys.” 

 

Linebeck moaned, still recovering from being tackled by a fully grown gray wolf and then having it sit on his chest. “Of course it’s a talking wolf, what else would we find in a fucking fortress in the middle of an ocean.” Linebeck griped, rolling over and pushing himself to his feet. “Just lost about 10 years of my life from that.” 

 

At this moment, a green fairy zipped from the same shadows the wolf was hiding in, circling around the wolf’s head. “Nicely done. You nearly gave the man a concussion.” The female fairy drawled.

 

“I wasn’t sure if he were who I thought he was.” The wolf said, settling back to be sitting, looking at the fairy. “And he’s still standing, isn’t he?”

 

The fairy only sighed, before settling between the wolf’s ears. “What will I do with you?” 

 

“Who did you think he was?” Aryll asked, lowering her bow, but still keeping her arrow strung. “And for that manner, who are you? What are you?” 

 

“Well, it’ll be easier to explain in another manner.” The wolf stated. The green fairy flew off of the wolf’s head, hovering a few feet above her. 

 

Linebeck, Link, and Aryll stared in confusion at the pair. 

 

The wolf stood, silent, and then began floating into the air, hovering about a foot above the ground. Her fur began receding, revealing tanned and weathered skin. Pale blue light wrapped around the lengthening limbs and body of the wolf. A dark blue tunic and pale blue undershirt and pants were created and black hair rippled from a blue cap. Grey sparkles shined from the wolf’s claws and teeth, forming a blade and shield attached to her back. 

 

Soon, brown boots lightly alighted on the stone floor. The blue eyes of the wolf stared at the trio, now on the face of a young, most assuredly hylian, woman. 

 

“Let me formally introduce myself.” The woman raised her hands, gesturing to herself. “My name is Ruby Tala, Hero of Wolves. I know you, because you are part of legends I look up to. Legends that are over 200 years old.” 


	8. Two Centuries

Linebeck pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, hold up. 200 years?” He dropped his hand and crossed his arms, staring at Ruby. “I’m not buying it.” 

 

“Hey, I wouldn’t buy it either, but it’s the truth.” Ruby stated, mirroring Linebeck, settling in one hip. “I can prove it, if you’re interested in that.” 

 

“Please do.” Aryll cutted in. “I’m not entirely sure I believe it all myself.”    
  
“What the most recent major event?” Ruby asked. “Because I’m not interested in the business of ruining the chances of Beck or Princey not being born due to a misspoke on my part.”    
  
“Who are they, and why would that possibly affect them being born?” Linebeck said, raising an eyebrow at the girl. 

 

Ruby gave off a soft snort. “Well, considering that they’re your grandchildren like six times over, I’d say that it could be a pretty big effect on it.” 

 

The room plunged into silence, as Linebeck’s, Link’s and Aryll’s mouths popped open in shock. Ruby’s face plunged into horror at what she just said. 

 

“Good going, Rubes.” The green fairy stated into the silent air. 

 

“Shut it, Catrain!” Ruby turned to the green fairy. Her eyes were wide and frantic. “I thought it wouldn’t slip out. I don’t know why, but all of my other learnings about their pasts, or rather, futures are really fuzzy for some reason!” 

 

“Hey hey hey, take a breath, Ruby.” Catrain flitted closer to Ruby’s face, alighting Ruby’s face with her green glow. “Now, what do you mean your memories are fuzzy? It’s not your amnesia kicking back in is it?” Her wings started fluttering at a quicker pace as her voice started rising in pitch. 

 

“No, no, Catrain, my other memories are fine.” Ruby quickly assured, cupping her hands so Catrain could alight upon them. “It’s just, when I try to recall important details, like why they’re here at the Forsaken Forest, or anything past Link and Tetra’s wedding, I can’t.” 

 

Catrain let out a perplexed noise. “That is odd… I wonder…” Her glow shook as Catrain twisted her head left and right to banish the thought. “Nevermind that, but maybe it’s some kind of safeguard to prevent exactly what we’re afraid of.” 

 

Ruby nodded in agreement. “That would take a lot of worry off of my shoulders. You know how bad I am about blurting the wrong thing at the wrong moment.” 

 

“Indeed I do, you numbskull.” Catrain flew up from Ruby’s hand to gently knock her on the side of her head. 

 

Ruby chuckled, a good natured and comfortable look on her face. Her eyes drifted back over the trio and she snapped back to attention. “Oh, jeez, I forgot you guys were there, my bad.” 

 

“So you know our grandkids, so that means you would know us.” Link slowly started saying, mulling over the first part of the sentence. 

 

“I already know what you’re thinking, Kid. No, knowing who we are won’t work. We’re too well known over the seas now.” Linebeck interjected, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Ruby. 

 

Ruby gave a sheepish smile and raised up her arms in a “What can you do?” fashion. “I don’t really know what would work…” Her face suddenly turned stiff as she started to almost study Linebeck. 

 

As the torchlight crackled in the room, Linebeck met Ruby’s stare with a raised eyebrow, suddenly becoming apprehensive. “What, Wolf?” He snapped in a sharp tone, ignoring Catrain’s muttering of “wow, rude.” 

 

Ruby opened her mouth, then shut it close with a click. She slowly walked over to Linebeck, grabbed his jacket and yanked him down so her mouth was level with his ear. There, the other members of the group could make out her mouth moving, but her words were spoken so low, no one could hear her. 

 

No one, but Linebeck himself. 

 

His face paled upon Ruby’s words, then his eyes narrowed and he twisted out of Ruby’s gaze, advancing upon her. His face was stony and angry as jagged cliffs. 

 

“How the hell do you know about them?!” He hissed, standing over Ruby. He had her trapped between the wall and his own body, preventing the heroine to be able to escape. 

 

Ruby drew herself up, meeting Linebeck’s gaze with a cool gaze of her own. “Live two hundred years in the future, and I know your grandson. He’s told me your family history. I know it’s a touchy subject, so that’s why I spoke to you privately about it.” 

 

Linebeck’s mouth thinned. He jerked away from Ruby with a scowl of displeasure. 

 

“Farore, Linebeck, what the hell was that?!” Aryll snapped, confusion clouding her angry tone. 

 

“Nothing that concerns you, Aryll.” Linebeck went to the opposite side of the wall, leaning against it roughly. He glared at Ruby with veiled vexation. “She’s telling the truth though. No one would have known…” Linebeck shook his head and turned his gaze to the torch. 

 

Link looked to Linebeck in worry and curiosity. “Okay, Linebeck. I’ll take your word for it.” He turned to Ruby, letting the captain have a moment alone and gather his thoughts about whatever Ruby told him that unsettled him so badly. 

 

Ruby did look rather abashed at her words, but simply drew the siblings to one side. “I brought up some shit in his past. Let him have his moment.” She admitted. “Meanwhile, I can try and figure out how in the hell I got here.” 

 

“Language” Catrain muttered absent mindedly, as if an afterthought. Ruby ignored her. 

 

“Any ideas from you two?” Ruby pointed to them. 

 

Aryll and Link looked toward each other, then shrugged. “What were you doing before appearing here.” 

 

One side of Ruby’s mouth twisted into a frown as she pondered what she was going to say. “Well… they already know they have grandchildren…” She mumbled to herself. Taking a deep breath, Ruby sat up, pushing back a few strands of black hair. “So, grandkids. There’s Linebeck the Sixth, or Beck as I call him… and pretty much everyone else for that matter.” Ruby waved a hand in the air. “Anyway, for you.” She pointed to Link. “You have Prince Link the Second. Named for his grandfather, why, damn fuzziness is kicking in full gear so can’t say. I call him Princey to get on his nerves.” 

 

“He disappeared a couple of weeks ago.” Ruby said, tone becoming serious. “His mother, Queen Zanta asked me as our country’s hero, and as she trusts me like no one else, to find him. The only clues I had for me was claw marks that resembled ones from creatures I fought years back, when I was becoming a hero. Daemon Wolves.”    
  
“I was poking around the ruins where I had defeated their king, when all of a sudden, a portal opened up in front of me. I got shoved and well…” Ruby gestured around her. “I ended up here.”    
  
“And the claw marks above? Around the trap door?” Aryll questioned, pointing upward with a quizzical expression. 

 

Ruby’s expression turned almost sheepish, rubbing the back of her head. “My attempts at getting out. Whatever sent me here didn’t want me getting out. I would just get dragged down by an invisible force. Last few attempts I tried shifting to a wolf, but all I did was leave the marks.” 

 

“Sounds like whatever it was, wanted you to be stuck waiting on us.” Linebeck walked up between the siblings, arms crossed. His shoulders seemed relaxed, but his eyes were still guarded. 

 

“Indeed.” Ruby agreed. She gestured to a bedroll on the far side of the room. It had appeared from the shadows as more torches lit up. “Good thing I had provisions for my journey. If not for that, well, I don’t think I would be here to talk to you three.” She chuckled nervously, but it did nothing to lighten the sudden dark mood at her words. 

 

“Any idea why? Why you were dragged 200 hundred years back?” Aryll voiced, looking back to Ruby. Then her eyes widen with sudden realization. “Wait, you said your prince went missing. About how long ago?”    
  
Ruby frowned at Aryll, but answered her anyway, “Like I said, about two weeks before.” 

 

Aryll turned back to Link and Linebeck. “About two weeks ago, Ciela and Tetra were taken.” She carefully said, as to stress her realization.    
  
“You think they’re related?” Link said. 

 

Aryll gave a quick nod. Before she could speak any further, Linebeck interjected.    
  
“Now that sounds logical and all, but Seagull. That was two weeks with this present. What might be two weeks ago for her, is a vastly different amount of time for us.”    
  
“Time is not logical like that.” Catrain piped up. She floated to be in the middle of the four people. “A hero long ago bended the laws of time in this realm and others… but I think I discovered why Ruby was brought back to this point in time after Prince Link’s disappearance.” She dipped and flew off past Ruby’s shoulder, toward the opposite side still shrouded in shadow. “There’s an open doorway. I think I saw something important in there. There was some ancient writings it looked like.”    
  
Giving a quick glance back, Ruby began following her fairy. Soon, the other three followed suit. 

 

Upon stepping into the room specified, it began glowed with an otherworldly white light. Looking up, one could see crystals pulsing with light, illuminating the area.    
  
“I never knew this was down here.” Aryll murmured, walking further into the room as she stared up. 

 

“Hell, I lived here for a week and didn’t know.” Ruby added in, expression guarded. Her eyes seemed to glitter with the same light. “Someone really wanted me to be stuck somewhere for a long while.” 

 

“Here.” Catrain’s voice echoed in the room. She was high up, about ten feet. As she flew back down, more white crystals pulsed with power, revealing a series of carvings in the stone, writing underneath of them. 

 

Ruby, Link, Linebeck and Aryll stared at the simplistic interpretations of figures that were obviously them.

 

For a long while, no one spoke, eyes taking in the drawings of themselves. Ruby’s boots scraped against the floor and she raised up one hand, eyes distant. 

 

Linebeck was the first to take notice, raising an eyebrow at her. “Hey, Wolf, you alright there?” 

 

Ruby’s fingers touched the cold stone, and the crystals pulsed once, twice, three times, each time growing brighter until the occupants of the room were shielding their eyes from the light. 

 

Linebeck, was again, the first to react. “What did you do?!” He marched up to Ruby, grabbing her by one shoulder and whipping her around. Meeting her eyes, he swore and skittered backwards, raising up his arms to almost shield himself from Ruby. 

 

Ruby’s eyes were no longer the blue they normally are. Now they matched the color of the crystals, pulsing in tune with them. 

 

Silence fell within the group again, no one daring to speak and break whatever spell was happening. 

 

“ **_There will be three Heros._ ** ”    
  
Linebeck swore again, at the echoing voice coming from Ruby. Both Link and Aryll slapped their hands over his mouth to keep him quiet. Linebeck looked at both siblings, before resigning himself to his fate, crossing his arms in displeasure. 

 

Ruby moved to be standing under the first mural set. “ **_There will be three Heros._ ** ” She repeated. “ **_One who came from hero’s blood, one who sails the winds, and one who sheds her skin for a wolf’s pelt._ ** ” 

 

On the mural showed a figure brandishing a metal looking shield with the Royal Seal of Ancient Hyrule. Next to it, the symbol that rested on the sail of the now inanimate King of Red Lions, and then finally a wolf standing sideways, looking out at the group.    
  
“ **_These three must sail over the seas, cross into a familiar other world, and slip through the stands of time. They will retrieve blades from past battles._ ** ”    
  


The next section clearly depicted three blades, one that was familiar to Linebeck, one familiar to both Link and Aryll, and one that all three didn’t recognized. 

 

“ **_The Phantom Blade. The Master Sword. The Wolf’s Bane._ ** ” 

“ **_While searching for the blades, the three heroes must also find their partner that will assist them in their quest. One already stands among you. But two others must still be found. One is quite close to the heros as a whole, the other someone from a troubled past, and will be considered an unlikely person by their partner. However, for the good of the realms life, they must work together.”_ **

 

The third mural showed three figures carved into the rock. The only scrap of color on the mural as a whole, a triangle was held by each one.

 

A figure wearing a long coat and ponytail on the top of their head, holding a blue triangle in their hands was the first to be seen. Linebeck. 

Mimicking the first figure, it held the same pose, holding a red triangle. However, do to the way the stone was cut, the figure looked to either be Link or Aryll. 

 

To complete the trio, the final figure had long hair rippling down her back, sitting within the siloute of a wolf. A green triforce was held within her hands. 

 

“ **_These three must battle against Bellum, Stealer of Life. Ganondorf, King of Thieves. Wolf Daemon, Lord of Wolves. If all three heroes should perish, so shall the sea, the ocean, and the new kingdom.”_ **

 

**_“However… there will be one taken. One of the three heroes… will fall in battle._ ** ” 

 

“ **_Defeat these evils, before they unleash the Wind Mage of old upon the land. There will be no chance to turn back time. What outcome occurs, will remain.”_ **

 

No sooner than moments after the voice dissipated into the air, Ruby blinked, her eyes returning to her normal shade. 

 

Then, she promptly collapsed into a heap on the floor. 


	9. Storms on the Horizon

**** A few hours later, Ruby had yet to awaken from her collapse. 

 

Using what daylight remained, the group sailed from the Forsaken Fortress toward the east, until they reached Star Island. There, Linebeck docked his ship, not wanting to be out on the rough seas and weather of the Forsaken Fortress. 

 

Catrain had talked about Ruby’s body needing to rest after so much magical energy was channeled through her, but refused to elaborate any further on why Ruby was chosen as a vessel. Linebeck ended up carrying Ruby over his shoulders to get her back to the ship. There, the odd group gathered in the map room, Ruby sleeping on the infirmary bed. Aryll and Link carried the girl’s stuff. It rested beside her.

 

“There… so we don’t forget any parts of the mural’s words.” Link stated, setting his quill back in the ink well. 

 

“You mean Wolf’s sudden possession spoken words.” Linebeck said, raising one eyebrow at Link. 

 

“She wasn’t possessed.” Catrain snapped from her perch by Ruby’s side. 

 

Linebeck snorted. “The glowing white eyes could have fooled me.” He crossed his arms, looking at Catrain. He currently sat beside Link, once again pushing back his chair so he was balanced on the back two legs. 

 

Catrain pursed her lips, her glow becoming black with her frustration. “All I can say, is that Ruby wasn’t possessed. We don’t know why, but something in her past made her… more susceptible to heavy magical influences. Maybe those stones would have spoken to us normally, but instead Ruby ended up being a vessel for the voices.” 

 

Linebeck rolled his eyes. “Paint it any way you like, Jewel. That still sounds like a possession to me.” His eyes took on a dark tone, voice dropping. “Believe me, I’m something of an expert of being possessed.” His voice dripped with derision.

 

Catrain fell silent, giving a small huff. 

 

Aryll gave an exasperated glance to Linebeck, but kept silent. Link returned his gaze back to the writing on the paper. 

 

“So, retrieving the blades.” Link started. “Master Sword, Phantom Blade, and Wolf’s Bane.” Link sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “All of which are going to be extremely difficult to locate and find.” 

 

“How did you find out anything before, Kid?” Linebeck said, raising one eyebrow in perplexity. 

 

“I got hints from everyone else.” Link admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “Red Lions, Oshus, even my friends and other companions always seem to know where I needed to go next.” 

 

“Then we ask other people.” Linebeck said, in a matter of fact tone. He leaned forward, gesturing to the ship. “The amount of times that I’ve been stuck in this ship, looking for my- my treasures.” Linebeck gave off a sudden cough, pounding at his chest. “Often times, when I got stuck. I started asking the locals.” 

 

If anyone caught Linebeck sudden change of words, no one brought it up. Catrain wings twitched, but that was the only indication. She flew up, and moved a few strands out of Ruby’s eyes. She whispered a few words over Ruby’s temple, words of her home’s old langage. Link was right. Heros never got anywhere on their own, they always required a guiding hand to show them the correct path. It was time for her to step in. But first, they all needed to be there. 

  
  
Linebeck’s next words were cut off by a groan from the medical bed. All heads snapped toward her. 

  
  
Ruby shifted onto her side, trying to force herself to sit up. “Nayru, that was a dozy.” She muttered, placing a hand onto her head.

  
  
Catrain fluttered up to Ruby’s face. “Hey hey hey, easy, easy now. You shouldn’t be moving after such a spell like that.”

  
  
“Hah, spell.” Ruby grunted, ignoring Catrain’s words and sitting fully up, legs resting over the edge of the bed. She leaned over, gently massaging her temples.

  
  
Link looked at his sister and Linebeck, eyes tense with concern and confusion. They were hoping that Ruby wouldn’t have any lingering effects from whatever the stones had done to her. 

 

“Temple of the Gods.” 

  
  
All heads turned to look at the green fairy who suddenly spoke.

  
  
“Excuse me?” Link asked, confusion tinting his voice. 

 

“That’s where the Master Sword rests, waiting for the one who will wield it.” Catrain spoke, now hovering in the corner of the room.

  
  
“Uh, Jewel? How do you know that?” Linebeck bluntly stated, crossing his arms and giving the green fairy a suspicious look.

  
  
“Like Link said. He had a companion to tell him where to go. For this quest. That companion is myself. For all three of you.” Catrain said, her voice even and strong. She bobbed in place, willing herself to not mess things up. 

  
  
“Uh huh.” Linebeck snorted. He walked forward, leaning into Catrain’s glow until his face was awashed with her light. “And we’re supposed to just trust that you know where we’re going?”

  
  
Catrain gave off a huff, then flew forward to kick Linebeck in the forehead, glow once again tinged with black for her anger. 

 

“OW! Sonovabitch!” Linebeck swore, gripping his forehead. He sent a murderous glare toward the green fairy. “Okay, the violence wasn’t really necessary, you little green bug!!”

  
  
“Yes, you are supposed to just trust me.” Catrain took a deep breath and let it out, rubbing at her eyes. “I know. I know, it’s rather hard to believe-”

  
  
Linebeck cut her off with a wave of her hand. “Yeah, yeah, I heard it before. If you hadn’t responded with violence, my next words would have been consent. Honestly, you’re acting like I haven’t been through this shit before.” Linebeck gingerly tapped at the sore spot on his forehead. “I remember the old man, and how he was cryptic with his knowledge. Hell, the old man showed up on an island miles away from his home, just in time to fuse back together his amnesiac granddaughter, at a time when ships were sure as hell not sailing around. I’m kind of used to a convenient compass hanging around.” 

  
  
“Oh…” Catrain’s glow turned a bit paler colored with her shame. Then all of Linebeck’s words kicked in. “Hey!! I am not just a convenient compass!” 

 

“Could have fooled me.” Linebeck huffed under his breath, before retreating back to the safety of the map table. 

 

Link stepped forward next. “The Temple of the Gods, you said?” 

  
  
Catrain nodded. “Yes. There, the Master Sword awaits. It was sent there when it was removed from Ganondorf. We should begin sailing for it.” 

 

Link gave a nod. “Agreed. At dawn, we will sail for the temple. I’ll dig out my maps and begin navigating a route there.” He looks back at his three companions. “You guys head to bed for the night. It has been a long day, and long journey.” 

  
Ruby tried to stand up, and started to sway, one hand still resting on her head. Aryll quickly jumped to her aide. She steadies Ruby, before leading the heroine to be sitting back down on the infirmary. 

 

“I think it will be best if you remained here for the night. I don’t think the hammocks would be a good place for you, if you’re still dizzy.” 

 

Ruby shook her head stubbornly. “No thanks, I’ll be fine in the hammocks. Not the first time I would have slept in them while injured.” Ruby looked up to see Linebeck giving her an odd look. 

  
  
“Oh right, yeah, this gal’s still around, even with it being 200 hundred years in the future. She had a bit more rust and wear on her, but she got myself around the islands, especially with Beck captaining her.” Ruby gave a soft chuckle, eyes going distant. “The sea is still in that boy’s blood. Someday, I think he and I will just sail away from it all. Maybe return back to the islands here. Be good and peaceful.” 

 

“So you know his grandson well? This Beck?” Link inquired, looking between Linebeck and Ruby, focusing on her wistful expression when talking about the man. 

  
  
Ruby nodded. She started to open her mouth, then closed it, looking perplexed at Catrain. “Huh, my relationship with him isn’t fuzzy. That’s kinda odd.” 

  
  
“Guess that means there no harm in telling them.” Catrain replied. 

  
  
“Guess not.” Ruby turned back to the group. “Yes, I know Linebeck’s grandson, Beck, very well. He is my fiance.” 

 

Immediately, Aryll and Link turned toward Linebeck to gauge his reaction. He simply gave them a weird look in return. 

 

“What are you two looking at?” He barked, straightening up and crossing his arms. “I’m not gonna freak out every time she mentions something about my apparent grandson, alright?” 

 

“She’s going to marry him.” 

  
  
Linebeck turned to Ruby, expression blank. “You have my congratulations.” He stated in a dull tone, before turning back around to finish rolling up the maps. “Now if you lot have any other things you think is absolutely needing to be known, don’t tell me.” And with that, Linebeck walked out the door. The group listened to him walk up to the engine room and out onto the deck. 

 

“Not that I mind sharing shocking anecdotes of my life to you guys, but whatever those crystals did to me has still worn me out. I think it’s bedtime for me” Ruby sheepishly admits, rubbing the back of her head. A huge yawn from her punctuated her point.   

 

“Well, if you think you’ll be fine in the hammocks.” Aryll offered her hand to Ruby, helping the heroine off of the bed. Keeping Ruby balanced, the three, followed by Catrain, headed into the second cabin area. Link stepped out briefly to say goodnight to Linebeck. When Link returned, Aryll had given up her hammock to Ruby… and commandeered Link’s.

 

Both girls were already asleep, Ruby with her mouth wide open as she made weird snorts in her sleep, already twisted up in the blankets. Aryll curled up in the middle of the hammock, making a quiet ball in the blankets. Catrain was a nonexistent glow next to Ruby’s head, using the girl’s hat as a blanket.  

 

Link simply shook his head, before setting up a new hammock for himself. Upon laying down, he soon followed the girls into dreamland.  


	10. Blue Moon

 

However, one member of the ship remained awake. Linebeck leaned heavily against the helm of the S.S. Linebeck. It creaked under his weight, but Linebeck knew it would hold him.He gazed out across the dark waters, expression blank.

 

This was an all too familiar position for him. Until seven years ago and getting dragged onto a certain quest, a bottle usually accompanied him. Sometimes still did, but not to the extent it used to. Those nights were only after particularly hellish nightmares.

 

Linebeck sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. In the past two weeks since the Helmaroc King kidnapped Ciela, Linebeck was losing any semblance of ‘restful sleep’. His attempts ended with him waking up in a cold sweat, covers twisted around him. The eight pointed scar, a parting gift from Bellum’s possession, stinging painfully, seemingly reacting with the fact that the squid creature was back.

 

In fact, Linebeck shifted his position, grimacing. Even years after it finally healed, the scar often reminded Linebeck of the time he was possessed and the injuries sustained. The captain shivered with the recollection of his collapse and losing days to the haze of pain.

 

“Good thing I had the Kid nearby… probably wouldn’t be here without him.” Linebeck muttered, eyes distance with memories and his ears echoed with Link’s screams of his name.

 

Linebeck shook his head, trying to dispel the unpleasant memories and focus on the unpleasant situation at hand.

 

“Nayru… we hardly get a break, do we?” Linebeck said aloud, rubbing at his temples. Between healing, discovering the land for New Hyrule and getting dragged into the treaty agreements there, setting up his own shop and making sure business was good, and of course, his personal quest he took back up with renewed vigor, Linebeck felt like he hardly had a moment to rest. “Things were finally looking like they could settle down, with Link and Tetra’s wedding setting the stage for a new era…”

 

Linebeck’s hands dropped to the helm again, and his eyes wandered upward.

 

A blue moon rested in the sky, and Linebeck felt the air rush from his lungs in a surprised exhale. His mind wandered to the last blue moon he had seen, and whom he had seen it with.

 

“I wondered… what would have happened if that stupid oversized chicken hadn’t interrupted Sparkles and I…” Linebeck murmured, now staring at the moon.

 

It’s obvious they would have kissed, but after that, if the sea captain was being honest, Linebeck had no clue where Sparkles would have taken it afterward. The man hadn’t even thought the former fairy _liked_ him in such a way. He had gotten hints, but before, well there was a slight height issue between the two. Now, Linebeck knew Ciela could have easily kicked his ass if it turned out he was actually wrong. Then things on the ship would have gotten awkward. That is, if Ciela didn’t murder him first.

  
  
Linebeck thought that if it came down to that, he would much rather have death than get stuck in the ship with that level of awkward on it.

 

Linebeck’s mind was wandering. He stretched away from the helm, hands gripping the handles, but he quickly resumed the position after limbering out the tense muscles. Eyes catching the moon again, Linebeck thought about when his feelings for Ciela had changed.

 

It must have been the night, that was much like this. Blue moon and all. Only thing missing was the golden fairy that sat on the fence post in front of him.

 

…

 

 _Linebeck was wandering the_ S.S Linebeck’s _levels, a nightmare forcing him out of his warm and cozy bed. The captain loved his sleep. His brain on the other hand, had other ideas, which led Linebeck to his current situation of walking around the ship, making sure things were in order and keeping quiet as to not wake the crewmembers on his ship. Not that he actually cared about the other crewmembers, mind you. He just didn’t want the Kid to be too tired to treasure hunt. Can’t find treasure if you can’t keep your eyes open!_

 

_As for the others… Speedball was rambunctious as he was, Puffball… well she would be tolerable, gently reprimand the captain for being too loud and simply go back to sleep._

 

_Sparkles… Linebeck shuddered and grumbled at the same time. She would wake up the rest of the ship while telling Linebeck off for ‘clomping around in his worn out boots, giving no care to the other people sleeping, like an inconsiderate moblin.’_

 

_He’ll pass, thanks._

 

_However… speaking of the fairy…. Linebeck noticed a golden glow shining through the porthole of the engine room. He furrowed his brow, confused on why the fairy would be up. They were sailing for the Ghost Ship tomorrow. In fact, Ciela was the one telling everyone else they needed to be well rested for the ordeal tomorrow. So why was she…?_

 

_Linebeck almost left her to it, but his curiosity had to be sated._

 

_“Any particular reason you happen to be up, Sparkles?” Linebeck called out as he stepped out in the sea air._

 

_Ciela gave a start, flying up into the air as her glow flashed in alarm. Upon recognizing Linebeck, the fairy settled back down. She returned to her spot of sitting on the fence post, knees drawn up to her chest. “Geeze, give a fairy a heart attack, why don’t you?” She muttered. Then she gave a confused look to the man, one side of wings perking up and the other remaining rested, similar to how a dog would only perk one ear up. “Since when have you been concerned about me?”_

 

_“You were telling everyone off hours ago to not stay up late due to needing to prepare for the Ghost Ship.” Linebeck retorted, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow. He gestured a hand to Ciela’s very much awake form. “Now I’m wondering why you’re not following your own orders.”_

 

_“... Couldn’t sleep.” Ciela finally stated, in an almost grumpy tone. Her voice was so low, Linebeck almost had to struggle to hear her over the waves washing onto the shore of Molinda Island._

 

_Linebeck was silent for a few moments, then walked forward a few more feet to lean against the helm. “Yeah, I can drink to that, Sparkles.”_

 

_“I thought you stopped drinking.” Slight annoyance entered her voice._

 

_“Figure of speech, Sparkles.” Linebeck said, with a roll of his eyes. “But nightmares, huh?”_

 

_“In a way…” Ciela said, hugging her knees tighter to her chest. “I finally have my memories and regaining more by the hour but...it still feels like something is… missing. There’s someone I’ve forgotten about and can’t remember who.” Her voice became morose. “I don’t think I’ll ever remember them.”_

 

_Linebeck was silent a few moments, staring at Ciela, pondering something. He got up from the helm to lean his back against it, facing away from the golden fairy. “I know what you mean, Sparkles.” He replied with a heavy sigh, shoving his hands into his coat pockets, running his hands over a pictograph hidden away. “I haven’t forgotten her though.”_

 

_“Her…?” Ciela queried, not wanting to overstep and get Linebeck to clam up, but curious about how Linebeck could be talking about. Perhaps Jolene? He certainly didn’t seem like he missed her, if going by the fact he hopped into a crate the moment she hopped onto the ship earlier in the day._

 

_“I don’t try to talk about it, Ciela.” Linebeck bluntly said, looking down. “Don’t want people, especially the kid, knowing.”_

 

_“Linebeck.” Ciela flew to be fluttering in front of Linebeck’s face, dimming her glow so he could clearly see that she was being serious. “I swear on the Ocean King and on my spirithood, I will not tell anyone.”_

 

_Linebeck met Ciela’s eyes, taken aback by the look in her eyes. Turning back to the helm, Linebeck gestured with his head for Ciela to follow, offering up his arm for her to rest on. Ciela wordlessly did so. Once she was settled, Linebeck drew out the pictograph._

 

_With Ciela’s yellow glow, the photograph’s contents were revealed. Ciela crawled closer to get a better look at it._

 

_It showed two people, both looking around fifteen. One was obviously Linebeck, and the other was a girl that looked exactly like him. Linebeck was running toward the camera, a bucket held in one hand and a look of terror on his face. The girl chasing after him was soaking wet and looked ready to murder the younger captain._

 

_As Ciela stared at the picture, she noticed that Linebeck’s thumb was rubbing protectively over his female double. Looking up, the fairy noted that the captain had a wistful, mournful expression on his face._

 

_“Who is she?”_

  
  
_“Her name was Linette. She was my twin sister.”_

  
  
_Ciela didn’t like the way Linebeck was using past tense. It nearly overshadowed what Linebeck just told her._

  
_  
_ “A twin sister, huh? She must have gotten the good looks, rather than your ugly mug.”

 

_Linebeck didn’t react to Ciela’s ribbing, and the fairy quickly muttered an apology, feeling shame creep up her back._

  
  
_“What happened to her?”_

  
_  
_ That got a reaction out of Linebeck. His eyes turned hateful and he spat out. “A man named Jolon. Our father.”

 

_Ciela had never seen Linebeck so angry before, not even when Link would say that he couldn’t find any treasure. Course, Linebeck did seem to get over those moments pretty quickly, especially if Link was hurt. This anger… it felt like something long lasting and deep. Ciela was almost afraid to continue this conversation because of the reaction it caused Linebeck. Still, she was already this far, and to be honest, Ciela knew she wouldn’t be able to leave this conversation at that._

 

_“... Your father?” Ciela whispered in a horrified tone, emotions getting the better of her._

 

_Linebeck gave a solid nod. “She... She was kidnapped by him when we were sixteen.” Stowing away the pictograph, Linebeck returned to leaning against the helm, not looking at Ciela._

  
  
_“It was always just my mum, ‘Net, and myself. Shit happened when Net and I were born, causing Mum to have to smuggle us away in the night when we were two so he wouldn’t kill us then. He had always been angry about something Mum did to him, and he never got over it.”_

  
_“And for 14 years… we were safe where we lived. We were hidden away. Mum… she thought we were safe… But then he found us again.”_

  
_Linebeck felt a stinging in his eyes and he mentally cursed. “I was at an old friend’s house that night, had a project due for school, needed to spend the night. Last minute plan made by me, much to my mother’s joy. That probably saved my life.”_   


_At this point, Linebeck’s story was just pouring out of him, he almost didn’t even realize how much he was saying to Ciela, who sat with rapt attention to the Captain._

_  
“I… I don’t even know what all happened that night. I heard gunshots, but I didn’t know-” Linebeck’s voice cracked. “I went home the next morning, expecting to see Linette and Mum cooking breakfast. Instead, I found blood on the road and just took off toward the house.”_

_“I knew something happened. The smell of death was the first thing that greeted me when I walked in. I called out my sister’s name, then called out for Mum. Nobody responded. Rounded the kitchen counter and…”_

  
  
_“I found Mum’s body laying at the base of the steps, bullet holes and blood splattering the wall behind her. I had to force myself past her body to check the upstairs. Nothing except for a bullet hole on Linette and I’s floor. When I walked back down, I finally saw the message that Jolon left for me, that I had just walked past completely.”_

  
_  
“In blood, because he was psychotic that way, he left ‘Where is your sister now? Find her.’” Linebeck let out a dry, humorless chuckle. “Ran out of the house, screaming. Tripped over my school bag in the middle of the road and just collapsed there. Some folks in the town heard me, came running. Blacked out halfway back.” _

_“... I left that island a couple days after Mum’s funeral. I knew I needed to find Linette, and just couldn’t trust the other people of the island to find her. Been out here ever since… just trying to find her. Course, I quickly fucked myself up with that course of action. Started drinking three years after Net’s kidnapping. My treasure hunting riches turned from finding her to fueling my problem. Ghost Ship… surprisingly, that was the first instance of ‘if I found that, those riches would keep me set for life for finding Linette.”_

  
_“Sweet Ocean King, Linebeck.” Ciela whispered, feeling a few tears drip down her cheeks. She quickly swiped them away, and saw that Linebeck had a few tears on his cheeks as well. Almost unknowingly, Ciela flew up and dried off his cheeks with the hem of her dress._

 

_Linebeck jerked back in surprise. “Hey, hey now, don’t be trying to treat me any different now that you know my whole sob story, Sparkles.”_

 

_“How the hell can I, Linebeck?!” Ciela stated, voice incredulous. She started wringing the fabric of her dress she was wearing in her hands. Her wings started beating faster in her worriment.  “I treated you like crap, and I didn’t even know-”_

  
  
_“Ciela. Shut up.” Linebeck said, voice curt. He heaved out a sigh, holding out a hand underneath her, motioning for her to sit upon it. When she did so, Linebeck pointed a finger at her. “Now look here. You, after tonight, you never heard what I’m about to say. But… I’m grateful that I got stuck with you and the kid. Without you harping on about how Link needed someone to safely drive the ship, I wouldn’t have stopped drinking. I would have been dead in the temple, another pile of bones to add to the rest. Now, I’m gonna get back to what I’ve started out here in the beginning. Finding my sister.”_

  
_  
Linebeck poked Ciela in the stomach. “And it’s because of your whiny voice verbally kicking my ass. So don’t start tip toeing around my feelings because of what I told you tonight, got it, Sparkles?” _

 

_Ciela furrowed her brow, unsure of how to take Linebeck’s words. Then the whole sentence kicked in. “Hey, I don’t have a whiny voice!”_

 

_Linebeck chuckled at her. “There’s the Sparkles I know and like.”_

 

_Ciela flew off of Linebeck’s hand with a “hurmpt” sound and settled back onto the wooden post she had been sitting on before. She looked up and gave a soft gasp._

 

_Linebeck heard her and gave a quizzical glance up, trying to find was surprised the fairy._

  
  
_Hanging above the water, the moon had risen above the water. Normally, it was a yellow-white glow around it. However, tonight, the moon had a blue tint coloring it, casting an odd glow on the fairy and captain and leaving a trail of sparkling blue water leading from the horizon to the ship._

  
  
_“Amazing…” Ciela breathed, eyes glittering as she became entranced by the moon. “So that’s what the Blue Moon looks like.”_

  
  
_“You never saw one before?” Linebeck questioned, looking down at the fairy._

  
  
_“Nope… or maybe I have?” Ciela groaned as her head suddenly spiked in pain. “Dammit, it’s one of those weird times where the full memory doesn’t want to come to me.” She gestured in front of her as she continued to speak. “I can see myself, looking up at the moon, but it’s like… next to me is dark. That person, who I can’t remember, is hidden from me.” Ciela looked up at the captain. “I’m assuming you saw one before?"_

 

_“Yeah, lots of times in my travels. When I stopped sleeping, I often had nothing better to do than stare at the stars.” Linebeck stated, shrugging. “They really stop being a big deal after the_ _fourth or so time you see one.”_

 

_“Really, by the fourth one you’re already sick of it?” Ciela sighed, looking back up at the moon. “It’s so beautiful I don’t see how I could ever be sick of looking at it.”_

 

_Linebeck looked down at Ciela. She was so entranced, she had lowered her glow so he could really see the look of almost childish wonderment on her face. It was strangely adorable on her… and pretty. The blue tint of the moon was so strong it was bathing Ciela in it’s light, making her golden glow turn into an ethereal blue glow, hair tumbling down her back as her nightgown swirled around her legs. He looked back up at the blue moon, in almost a new light._

  
  
_“Yeah… I guess you’re right.” Linebeck said, in a soft, agreeing tone with the fairy. His eyes flickered back down to Ciela. “Really is beautiful.”_

 

_The rest of the night was spent in silence, and in the morning, Link would find the pair asleep by the helm; Ciela curled up against Linebeck’s neck and Linebeck keeping an almost protective hand over Ciela’s small body._

 

_…_

 

“Yeah, that was the night things changed between us.” Linebeck murmured, back in the present. “It had to be.”

  
  
He closed his eyes. “I promise you, Linette, I’m trying to find you. I just have to deal with this and get Sparkles back.”

 

Miles and miles away, Ciela stared at the ceiling of the cell. She heaved a sigh and rolled off of the straw bed, tiptoeing past a sleeping Tetra and Prince Link.  

  
  
Crawling out into the open air, Ciela breathed in the sea air, standing up to stretch. Staring out at the rough waters, Ciela swung her hair around, grimacing at the tangled state it was in. She silently began picking at the knots, causing flecks of dried blood fall onto her fingers and shoulders.

  
  
“ _Might just have to cut the whole lot off._ ” Ciela thought, face blank as she uselessly continued to pick at her tangled hair.

 

Suddenly, the area lit up around her and Ciela looked up at the sky in confusion, wondering where the blue light was coming from. Her heart gripped with pain when she realized that there was a break in the storm clouds, and a blue moon was shining down upon her.

  
  
Ciela swallowed, hands dropping to her sides as she remembered the night she saw a blue moon with Linebeck by her side. She knew that was the night everything changed for the two of them. She knew that Linebeck trusted her enough to tell her that story, and under the blue moon, she saw the man in a new light. A better light.

  
  
Linebeck had told her he didn’t want Ciela treating him any different that night, and to be honest, Ciela had no trouble bickering with the captain. She just made a point to make sure she did not involve his family in any way in her insults. That would be breaking the trust Linebeck gave her and her alone.

  
  
Plus, it didn’t help that depending on the day, some bickering sessions had turned oddly flirtatious between the two of them.

  
  
Ciela knew how stupid it was to whine about it, but it was unfair, when the Helmaroc King kidnapped her. Linebeck and her were so close to kissing, they were right there, the final step of confessing their feelings for each other and now… now they were miles away from each other and Ciela was a prisoner, and Linebeck… well she hoped that he was sailing to her, to save her. He did seem more braver than before.

  
  
Ciela hadn’t even realized she was crying until she felt cloth underneath her cheeks. She jerked to the side, startled by the sensation. Ciela relaxed once she saw that it was Prince Link holding up a handkerchief.

  
  
“My apologies, I did not mean to alarm you.” Prince Link quickly said.

  
  
“No it’s alright, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Ciela said, waving her hand at Prince Link. Her voice was locked up with emotion. She began picking at her dress, coughing to try and clear her throat. “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

    
  
“I’m a light sleeping, was ever since I was a babe. I heard you getting up and wanted to make sure everything was alright, that you were alright.” Prince Link stated. His eyes tracked Ciela’s hand raising up to try and wipe away her tears. He wordlessly held up the handkerchief to her. “Apologies for its rough state, but it’s been through the wringer like all of us have been.”

  
  
Ciela let out a choked laugh. “No, it’s fine, it’s fine.” She took the cotton fabric and wiped under her cheeks.

  
  
“Well, it may be, but you certainly don’t seem fine.” Prince Link stated. He sat down on the ledge, letting his feet dangle, sitting up straight, hands loosely clasped in his hand. Ciela thought that even with the dirt and bruises and torn clothing, Prince Link still looked very regal. “Come, sit beside me.” Prince Link gestured by the spot next to him.

  
  
Ciela slowly lowered herself next to the prince, still wiping away tears. She stammered as she tried to find words to deflect, but eventually gave in. “It’s… It’s because of the moon. Um, there was a night, a long time ago, when I saw one with Linebeck. It was, I, I saw Linebeck in a different light, a better light. One would say that it was the night I started to fall in love with him.”

  
“Ah, and with the Blue Moon tonight, it reminded you of that night.”

  
  
Ciela sighed, looking down at her feet. “Yeah, and… Ocean King, I’m worried for all of us. I never expected that within a week of crossing over into the Great Sea, this shit would happen.” Ciela dig a loose stone out of the broken ledge, grunting as she threw it into the open air. She gave a bitter smile when she heard a moblin yelp when the rock landed on it’s head. “I guess I’m angry about it all.”

  
  
“Well, the Helmaroc King did interrupt Linebeck and yourself from an intimate moment.” Prince Link said, gesturing with his hands.  

 

Ciela looked at the prince, her cheeks turning pink. “How do you know about that?”

  
  
“Beck enjoyed telling me anecdotes of his family’s history when I would recount my history lessons to him when we were younger.” Prince Link explained. “I will admit, it gave a more… personal feel to the whole thing, having those moments to think about while learning the more formal side of things.”

  
  
“Huh, I didn’t realize elements like that would be passed down.” Ciela murmured, eyes growing distant. She handed the handkerchief back to Prince Link, would pocketed it. Wordlessly, Prince Link got up, telling Ciela goodnight again, before sliding back into the cell.

  
  
Ciela remained out in the air, watching the blue moon until it passed below the horizon. The storm clouds remained parted around it until it disappeared.


	11. A Green Light

 

“So this was the prophecy I babbled out when I went all glowy and weird?” Ruby inquired, squinted to read the words on the paper, bringing it closer to her face. 

  
  
Linebeck, Ruby and Linebeck were all sitting around in the living room area, Catrain was sitting on Ruby’s head, wrapped up in the heroine’s blue hat. The group was still docked at the Fairy Fountain Isle, Linebeck having wanted to look over the engine of the S.S. Linebeck after the battle it went through to get to the fortress. 

  
  
“You got it, Wolf.” Linebeck drawled, sitting to the left of Ruby, who was seated on the couch. He raised an eyebrow at how close the paper was to her face. “Got something wrong with your eyes?” 

  
  
“I have crap eyesight, which sucks when you’re trying to shoot a bow.” Ruby said in an absent minded tone. “I have glasses, but I didn’t think I should have things that can break easily and shove glass into your eyes when I went to go investigate Prince Link’s disappearance.”

  
  
“That… does make sense.” Link admitted. “But how do you shoot a bow, surely you had gotten one when you saved your Hyrule.” 

  
  
Ruby paused in her reading, looking up at Link. “Well, I didn’t always have bad eyes. It happened as I got older. When I was 12, I had great eyes.” She shrugged. “But like I said, as I got older, my vision got worse and worse until well, I need paper about five inches from my face.” Ruby returned the paper to where it was before. 

  
  
“Well, we’re gonna make a fine group. A newly made king, a wolf that’s blind, a ship captain, and a island girl are gonna save the world.” Linebeck said, rolling his eyes. 

  
  
“Not like a 13 year old boy, an amnesiac fairy and a coward were any better rescue party.” Link said, giving a flat look at Linebeck. However, his lips were slightly turned up at the corners, showing amusement. 

  
“Ah shut it, Kid.” 

  
  
“Partners?” Ruby broke in, raising a questioning eyebrow. Link and Linebeck looked at her blankly until she gestured with the paper. 

 

“Oh yeah, looks like there’s gonna be at least six people on this quest, not counting Jewel there on your head.” Linebeck said, nodding to Catrain. The fairy only gave off a silent huff and roll of her eyes to show her displeasure. 

  
  
“How do we know who are partner is?” Ruby shrugged. “Like, do we just have to infer and hope we got it right or would there be some kind of sign?” 

  
  
“Well, if I’m the person with the partner from their troubled past, there’s a fair number of folk there. None of who I don’t even think I would be able to find, nor want to find.” Linebeck stated in a flat tone. “So I’m thinking there’s gonna be some kind of sign giving off or else I’m going in sans partner.” 

  
  
At that moment, Aryll entered the living room, carrying a tray full of mugs, tea, and a kettle of hot water. As she set down the tray, her elbow brushed her brother’s shoulder. 

  
  
When that happened, a sharp pinging noise entered the air, causing the group to look around in alarm. Ruby let out a yelp when she spotted a green glow hovering around Link and Aryll. Both the noise and the glow lasted for several moments as the siblings looked at each other in alarm and bewilderment. Then it faded away. 

 

“Well, I think that’s the sign we’re given for our partners.” Ruby slowly stated. She rubbed at her ears, face twisted up in a grimace. “Could have done without the noise.”

  
  
“So loud pinging and light, and boom, we have our partner for this mess.” Linebeck said, simply leaning forward and preparing a cup of tea for himself. 

  
  
“Well at least it’s obvious.” Aryll said, giving a small shrug. “Numbskull over here wouldn’t have been able to figure out that we were partners. Heck, I was almost made to stay home. Looks like I’m good and stuck now, huh Big Brother?” 

 

Link rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m well aware of the fact, Aryll.” He simply stated in return.    
  


“So since you two are partners, looking like we’re going for your sword next.” Linebeck stated. “Which would be where?”

  
  
“Well, Tower of the Gods was where it was last time.” Link stated, “But I don’t know if it would be there, since the last time I saw it was in Ganondorf’s head.” 

  
  
“Never hurts to check.” Ruby said, shrugging her shoulders. “And speaking of swords, how are we gonna get the other two? If I’m remembering correctly, the Phantom Sword is in a different realm, and my sword is 200 years into the future.” 

  
  
“Sure it’s not hanging out where you would have gained it in this time?” Aryll inquired.She sat down on the arm of the couch, holding her own cup of tea.

  
  
Ruby shook her head in the negative. “No. It was only created when the land was overswept by the Wolf Curse when the Demon Wolf entered our realm. Along with that prophecy about yours truly coming along to pull the sword out and break the curse over each section in the place.” Ruby threw her hands up into the air to point down at herself. “Plus, it had to be repaired. I had to carry around two blades until I finally was able to find a blacksmith because the Wolf’s Bane was too damaged to wield in battle.”

 

“Huh, who was the blacksmith?” Aryll inquired, leaning toward Ruby.

  
  
“Beck. His father, Linebeck the fifth, was a blacksmith. Beck had to learn from the books his father left behind, after I got him back to his normal self.” 

  
  
“Wait, wait, normal self? Is this part of the Wolf’s curse you spoke of?” Link asked, also learning toward Ruby, listening with interest. 

 

Ruby nodded. “Everyone was turned into wolves.” She simply said. “About ten years before I showed up, that’s when the curse swept over the land.” Her face screwed up. “Ugh, fuzziness. Looks like that’s all I can say about that matter.” 

 

“Well, at least we know that we’ll need to figure out some way to get into the future to get your sword.” Aryll stated. “But as Linebeck said, it would be best to travel to the Tower of the Gods before we try to figure out how to get anywhere else for the other swords.” 

  
  
“Agreed.” Link said, setting his mug on the tray. “So I’m going to chart a course for the Tower. From here, it’ll be about a two week journey. And that’s with stops for provisions.” 

  
  
“And we’ll need to, Kid, with the extra person we have now, and with more people gonna be joining us.” Linebeck added in, adding his own mug to the collection on the tray. 

 

Link nodded his head once. “Luckily Windfall Island is close by.” 

  
  
“And who knows, I might be able to get more info on things happening in the ocean. See about if anyone else had tried checking out the situation on Windfall Island.” Linebeck said, pushing himself to his feet. “I’ll look over the cannon, see if it needs any tuning up.” 

  
  
“I’ll start charting a course to Windfall.” Link stated, also pushing himself to his feet. 

  
  
Aryll followed suit. “And I’ll look over what supplies we have, see what we’ll need to buy once we get to the island.” 

  
  
Ruby blinked in the silence after everyone left, still holding her cup of tea. “Cool, cool… I’ll just…. Sit here and enjoy my cup of tea…” She looked down at the tray, now filled with empty mugs and teapot. 

  
  
“Or, you can do this dishes!” Catrain helpfully piped up from Ruby’s head, dragging out the word ‘or’. 

  
  
“Yeah, I’ll make myself useful that way.” Ruby agreed, gathering up the tray. 

  
  
And with that, the room was left in silence.  


	12. Tower of the Gods

 

“When you’re learning about these things in the history books, you never really think about the scale of the objects that the book is talking about.” Ruby said. Her neck was craned all the way back, looking at the very top of the tower. 

  
  
“Strangely enough, it felt smaller on the inside.” Link commented in an off hand manner. He was busy stowing away his gear for the upcoming trek through the tower. Aryll was doing the same, strapping her bow and quiver of arrows on her back. 

  
  
“Weird.” Ruby simply replied, still staring up. Catrain was sitting on her shoulder. The green fairy only hummed her agreement.

  
  
Linebeck walked up to the pair of siblings. “So what’s going on here? Is it just you two brats going in alone, or is Wolf and myself getting dragged along?”

  
  
Aryll pursed her lips and looked to Link. “Big Bro. What do you think?” 

 

“I think it would be good for the whole group to go.” Link said, sliding his sword into its sheath with a sharp ‘snick’. “The prophecy, while specifying us almost on an individual level, didn’t really make it sound like the partners would be going at it without the other two pairs.”

  
  
“Afraid you were going to say that, Kid.” Linebeck groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Give me ten minutes to grab my sword and some healing potions.”

  
  
Ruby finally stopped looking at the tower. She rubbed at the kinks in her neck while walking to Link and Aryll. Her bag was already on her back, along with her sword and shield. “I’ll be going in as a wolf, just want to give you a heads up so you’re not depending on having three swords.”

  
  
“How come you’re going in as a wolf form?” Aryll asked, brow furrowed. 

 

Ruby shrugged, dropping a hand from her neck. “With the fact that Wolf King had joined up with the ilk of Bellum and Ganondorf, I’m gonna assume that his brand of enemies and traps would be all over our locations, since it looks like the whole group is going into the temples.”    
  


And with that, Ruby turned blue and with a few bone cracking seconds later that made Link and Aryll wince, a wolf sat in front of the siblings. Her tongue rolled out and Ruby began panting. “This island air is no fun with fur.”

  
  
“Ah, I see you’re going in animal mode.” Linebeck said from the doorway. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the doorway. “Guess that makes sense.”

  
  
“My enemy probably has things that could only be solved by a wolf form.” Ruby repeated. She tossed her muzzle toward the siblings. “They can give you the long version.” 

  
  
Linebeck heaved a sigh. “No thanks, rather just get this temple over with.” He pushed himself off the doorframe. “Speaking of which, how exactly are we supposed to get in there?” 

  
  
“We cruise the  _ S.S. Linebeck _ carefully inside.” Link stated. He met Linebeck’s disbelieving stare. 

  
  
“You gotta be kidding, Kid.” 

  
  
“No...” 

  
  
“.... If she gets one scratch on her, you’re paying for the repair.”

  
  
After a very tense period of about thirty minutes, in which the  _ S.S. Linebeck  _ slowly inched her way along, the ship finally came to a stop next to the entrance.

 

While entering the temple, everyone noticed how the air turned from the humid sea air, into a dank, musty and cool air in the bottom of the temple. Ruby sneezed several times. The first time it nearly caused Linebeck to jolt the ship into the stone temple. After the fifth time, Ruby let out a long whine before laying down and pawing at her muzzle, settling on having her paws cover her nose to keep out the musty smell. Catrain rubbed at Ruby’s head in a comforting manner. 

  
  
Once the ship came to a stop, Link and Aryll slid out the gangway. A grey-black blur shot past them and further into the temple entrance, a green light struggling to catch up. A couple more sneezes explained Ruby’s hurry to get out the temple’s flooded floor.    
  


The other three occupants quickly followed. Upon entering the rest of the temple, Link skidded to a stop, looking at the room in shock. 

  
  
“Big bro, everything alright?” Aryll asked, giving a look back at her brother. 

  
  
“I guess the temple went under renovations…” Link weakly stated. 

  
  
Instead of the circular room filled with pillars and statues Link had been expecting, the area was completely made of rock, with bits of lava in pools. Several jars sat beside a river of lava that separated the two sides of the room. 

  
  
“This looked nothing like this before. It looked like an ancient temple that was built to test a hero’s mettle.” Link explained. “Now, this is what the Dragon Roost Cavern looked like.”

  
  
“How many temples did you go through?” Ruby asked, giving an appraising look around her, already again panting from the heat.

  
  
“Six temples.” Link said, after thinking about it for a moment. “In a way, it makes sense, for us to go through all the temples again for the Master Sword.”

  
  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get out of this area. I’m boiling in my fur coat.” Ruby said, trotting toward the river of lava. “So how are we crossing this thing?” 

  
  
Link wordlessly lifted up one of the water jugs and slowly made his way beside Ruby. There he tossed the jug into the lava, where a pad of stone appeared. “We’ll need two more jugs. Aryll, Linebeck, you’re the only ones with hands. Quickly grab two more and follow me.” Link hopped onto the stone he newly created. 

 

Aryll immediately leapt to it, picking up a jug with a little bit of struggle but eventually balancing it on her head and following Link’s lead. Linebeck made a face, but did as he was told, awkwardly holding the jug in his arms. 

  
  
Aryll effortlessly jumped to the large stone slab, however Linebeck had to carefully step across, the jug shaking in his grip. The stone moved as he stepped onto it. This caused Linebeck to yelp and stumble forward with the jug still in his hands.

  
  
Link’s hands grabbing at his shoulders and Ruby’s fangs grabbing the end of his coat saved Linebeck from a fiery burning death. The jug Linebeck was carrying slipped from his hands and fell into the lava, forming another stone slab a few feet away. 

  
  
“Well, that’s one way of doing it,” Ruby said around a mouthful of coat, before finally spitting it out once Linebeck had regained his balance.

  
  
Aryll quickly hopped to the second slab and quickly made a third, which finally created a stone bridge to the other side of the room.

  
  
Linebeck immediately made a beeline for the other two slabs, collapsing to the floor beside Aryll. 

  
  
“I’m not cut out for this hero bullshit.” Linebeck mumbled, eyes staring off at nothing.

  
  
Aryll squatted beside him, patting his shoulder with her hand. “Yeah, but you’re doing this to save somebody.”

  
  
“Sparkles can take care of herself,” came the rebuttal. “She doesn’t need me to save her.” 

  
  
Ruby and Link had joined the pair at this point. 

  
  
“Ciela could probably save herself, especially with Tetra by her side, but we would want to be there with the boat waiting for them.” Link chimed in. “Besides, this is nothing compared to what will need to be done later.” With that, Link carried onto the next floor, Aryll soon following him.

  
  
“That doesn’t help any, Kid!” Linebeck yelled at their backs, still not moving from his position on the floor.

 

Ruby tossed her head back and forth, before leaning forward and pressing her snout against the back of Linebeck’s neck.

  
  
Linebeck screamed, not expecting something so cold in such a hot room, and scrambled to his feet, pressed against the wall next to the stairs. “What the hell, Wolf?!” 

  
  
Ruby only gave a wolfish grin, tongue rolling out in her amusement. “Thought that might work. What gets Beck out of bed every morning.” And with that, Ruby trotted up the steps, a grumbling Linebeck and giggling Catrain on her heels. 

 

Several floors later, the group entered a large circular room. Linebeck looked to be at his wit’s end, while even Ruby, Aryll, and Link looked frazzled. Catrain was sitting on Ruby’s head, saving her strength for when she needed to fly again.

  
  
“This room is too damn quiet.” Linebeck immediately said, sword already out and on the defensive. His eyes darted around in nervousness, taking in the blocked off doorway and the several stone coffins littering the place. 

 

Link had warned them what could pop out of the coffins as soon as they entered the earth temple floors. So far, they hadn’t come across any redeads, but it looked like it was their time to shine. 

  
The siblings nodded their agreement, weapons at the ready as well, eyes steady on the coffins.

  
  
Ruby trotted forward slowly, snout wrinkling at the smell of death permeating the air. Before she could say anything, she had moved too far into the room. 

  
  
The stone door rose up quickly behind the group, slamming shut with a resounding crash. Dust fell from where the door met the wall. 

  
  
“Well, shit,” Aryll crudely stated before the tops of the coffins began sliding off with a hair raising screech.

  
  
Redeads rose up and stumbled out of several of the coffins, but from a few, something new popped up.

  
  
Hairless and grey skin stretched tight over bones, what shambled out of the remaining coffins could only be described as wolf versions of redeads. Some had chunks of flesh missing from their skeletal bodies. Others had patches of fur still clinging to the rotting flesh, skin stretched thin. 

 

Ruby quickly made her way back to the group, eyes not leaving the rotting corpses. “Watch out for the wolf ones, they may not be fast, but their howl packs a hell of a punch. Every once in awhile, one of the them will sit back and give off a howl, regardless of if they actually see anyone. When you see one preparing for that, back off from whatever fight you’re in. A redeads wolf’s howl will you strike you cold wherever you stand.” 

  
  
“Thanks for the heads up, Ruby.” Link said. 

  
  
Ruby only nodded her response, already moving forward to engage with the closest dead wolf. Her ears pointed straight up and growling at the approaching dead. It only limped toward her, whining softly. Then it sat back, starting to raise its muzzle to the distant ceiling. 

  
  
It never got the chance to howl. Ruby pounced on it with a vicious bark, fangs closing around the undead’s throat. She ripped it out, and the body collapsed to the floor and turned to smoke.

 

With that, Link and Aryll move forward to engage the other re-deads. Linebeck stayed mostly behind them, providing support and a quick drag away if one of the siblings or Ruby got caught by a redead scream a little too close to one of the damned creatures. 

  
  
Ruby once got wrapped up by one of the humanoid redead. She began screaming obscenities while trying to buck the creature off. She eventually managed to escape the cold grip by flipping onto her back, slamming the monster into the ground. Linebeck ran over and decapitated the monster, quickly turning the redead into smoke. 

  
  
“Bleeding there, Wolf, on your shoulder.” Linebeck said, kneeling down next to Ruby. He parts the fur around the bite mark. 

  
  
Ruby shrugged Linebeck’s hands off of her. “I’ll be fine, I’ve had worse than a nibble.” She slipped out his grasp to go attack another wolf redead. 

 

Linebeck only frowned at her, but carried on with supporting the others in the battles. 

  
  
Aryll was the one who felled the last redead, having driven the blade through the monster’s chest while jumping and giving a loud cry. She pushed herself off the ground, looking around to make sure none were sneaking up on her.    
  


When the blue door on the opposite side of the room opened up, everyone let out a sigh of relief with the battle being over. 

  
  
Ruby was a little distance from the group. As she turned to rejoin them, her shoulder buckled on her, and she nearly collapsed to the ground. Ruby regained her balance quickly, but the others heard the whine of pain she gave off. 

 

“Alright, I’m giving that shoulder a look over now.” Linebeck said, voice firm as he marched over to Ruby. He kneeled down beside her once more, opening up his pouch to grab out a red potion and cloth.

 

“It’ll be alright. I’ve fought with worse wounds.” Ruby stated, trying to keep her voice steady. She whined again when Linebeck applied the potion soaked cloth to her bite wound. 

 

“Yeah, and who got more injuries because she wasn’t taking care of the first ones?” Catrain said with a sharp tone in her voice. “Listen to your future great-great-great grandfather-in-law and let him heal you.” 

 

“Okay, Jewel, never refer to me as that again. Second, listen to your damn fairy, Wolf. We’re not gonna have you be the one kicking the bucket because you think you can carry on with wounds.” Linebeck said, disposing of the now bloodied cloth. 

 

Ruby shifted her gaze from the group, shifting on her feet. “... Fine.” Ruby conceded, “You’re right, I’m… just not used to having people take care of my wounds. Other than Catrain, I was on my own for the most part, and stuck in my wolf form.”

 

“Well now you have two people who will be making sure that you get patched up.” Aryll said in a friendly tone. She herself was gulping down a red potion before giving it to Link. He eyed it with disgust for a few moments, before taking the bottle and giving a quick swig and shudder. 

 

“Goddesses, they’re gross.” Link stated, giving another shudder. 

 

“Hah, try having the taste of the dead in your mouth, now that’s gross.” Ruby yipped. “If not for the fact that being a wolf rewires your brain so dead things doesn’t taste all that bad, I would be retching in the corner for hours. I once ate a dead crow and made the mistake of turning back into a human immediately after. Beck was forced to watch me throw up into the ocean for a solid three minutes and then had to take care of me the rest of the night while I cursed my wolf side. To his credit, he did not throw up when he watched his girlfriend eat a dead thing, and did not mind being kissed by that same mouth the next day.” 

 

“Ugh, I remember that day.” Catrain looked a little more yellowish green than her normal emerald green as Ruby finished recounting her story. In fact, Link, Linebeck, and Aryll all looked green. 

 

“Alright, no more story time for Wolf here.” Linebeck immediately stated, pushing himself up from his kneeling beside Ruby, supplies safely stowed away. 

 

Link and Aryll quickly nod their agreement. 

 

Ruby huffed. “You guys are rude.” 

 

“Rude we may be, but we’ll talk more once we’re out of here. I have a feeling that the next floor is the last one. Which means we have to be ready for a big fight.” Link said in a factual voice. He resheathed his sword and began walking toward the open doorway. “Sooner we finish there, sooner we can get the Master Sword and work on a plan to get to the King’s Ocean.” 

 

“Right, Kid.” 

 

With that, the group carries onward to the next floor, climbing steps that seemed to stretch on forever. 

 

Finally, however, they reach a wide, empty room, the ocean air whipping through the open sections that acted as windows. Though distant, the waves were heard slapping against the sides of the stone tower. Through the windows, the group could see that night had fallen, the only light coming from the full moon.

 

Save for a single figure in the middle of it, shrouded within shadows. 

 

Confusion ran through Linebeck, but at the same time, alarm bells started going off in his head. 

 

The shadowy figure resembled Ciela, however, why she was just standing there, swaying slightly side to side, with no bonds in sight… Well it quite frankly unnerved the captain. 

 

Yet it couldn’t stop him from stepping closer and hesitantly calling out Ciela’s name. 

 

Linebeck immediately regretted doing so as the figure unnaturally stilled.

 

Then the figure opened her eyes, revealing scarlet irises. 

  
  
“Not quite, Idiot.” Said a voice that was Ciela’s but at the same time, so very not. 

 

She stepped into the dim moonlight, and the group recoiled at her.

 

As like with her voice, she looked like Ciela, but was very much so not the former fairy. Her eyes were scarlet and skin ashen, white hair rippling down her back. A sarcastic smirk was present on her features, making Linebeck’s skin crawl with how evil this doppelganger looked. 

 

The Shadow Ciela snapped her fingers, and five more figures appeared. It now looked like the group was staring into a mirror of their dark selves. Shadow Ciela grinned, showing off pearly white fangs.

 

“Sic em, fellas.”


	13. The Master Sword

The room had instantly devolved into chaos after Shadow Ciela spoke, the other shadow selves running forward with weapons alight. As they ran forward, fog rushed in from the windows. It already obscured the windows and soon it was filling up the room, causing the group to soon lose sight of each other.

 

Soon, Shadow Ciela’s laugh was the only thing heard, echoing around until it was a great clamor of noise echoing every which way. When it faded, all that was left was the oppressing silence in the grey fog. 

 

Linebeck backed up, feeling like the fog press in on him, almost suffocating with its weight. He hit what felt like a wall, but when he turned, he could still only see the grey fog. He didn’t have much time to wonder about that strange little fact. Turning back however, Linebeck saw a silver blade glinting as it swung toward his neck. 

 

Linebeck yelped, and ducked, narrowly avoiding decapitation. He stumbled to the side, trying to find his balance. He was becoming more and more disoriented with this endless fog. Random swords swinging from the fog didn't help with trying to orient himself. 

 

“I shouldn't expect better from my light half.” A cold voice echoed behind Linebeck. A chill ran down his spine at how eerily it sounded like his own. “But at least give some kind of fight here.” 

 

Feet finally steady underneath of him, Linebeck spun in a haphazard circle, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. 

 

A small pond had appeared in the fog, a dark shadow hovering above it. Linebeck ran toward it without a second thought before skidding to a stop. As he had gotten closer, the dark shadow had become clearer. 

 

Linebeck himself was floating on top of the water. Or at least, his shadow was. 

 

Red eyes glinted dangerously as Shadow Linebeck grinned with a sick glee. “Finally we get to meet face to face.” The dark counterpoint began stepping toward Linebeck, its black boots making small ripples in the pond below. Fish skeletons rested at the bottom of the pond, the ivory color a stark contrast to the dark green-grey ground beneath them. 

 

Linebeck shuddered and began stepping backwards, trying to escape Shadow Linebeck’s advancement. “Can’t say I share the sentiment. What the hell are you anyway?” 

 

Shadow Linebeck rolled its eyes as he continued to draw nearer to Linebeck. “I’m you, if that isn’t obvious.” It brushed its hands down its black coat, identical to the navy one Linebeck wore. “But I am also much more interesting than you, for I am every bad thought you had, every hopeless and self deprecating comment you’ve made, every single negative emotion held within you.” Shadow Linebeck gestured to itself. “All wrapped up in this magical shadow, with a touch of wickedness from my creator.”

 

“ _ Oh joy, I get to battle my demons quite literally. _ ” Linebeck griped within his head, still trying to get away from Shadow Linebeck. 

 

Shadow Linebeck grinned. “Oh yes, this should be quite fun.” 

 

Linebeck blanched. “Oh that’s not fair!” He cried, face twisting up in displeasure.

 

“ _ That’s not fair _ ” parroted Shadow Linebeck, its voice dramatically pitched as it mocked Linebeck. “When has anything ever been fair to us?” Shadow Linebeck finally seemed to grow tired of its slow advancement upon Linebeck, picking up its pace. 

 

Linebeck felt his heart freeze up at seeing this. He knew that he was gonna have to clash blades with this creature. He was just hoping he could push that off for as long as he could. 

 

Time was up, it seemed, as Shadow Linebeck raised up its blade, now charging toward Linebeck. The shadow swung its blade downward. 

 

Linebeck raised up his own blade in the nick of time, pushing Shadow Linebeck’s blade to the side. Once again, Linebeck ducked to the side, but turned to face Shadow Linebeck, raising up his blade to his shadow. 

 

Shadow Linebeck hummed as it looked down at the point of the blade, which was shaking, before mirroring Linebeck’s image. “Finally, some fun from you.” It said, once again giving a smile. It looked like it was baring its teeth with glee. 

 

Linebeck gave off a shudder, before swinging his blade at Shadow Linebeck. Light silver met dark metal, giving off a flurry of sparks. Shadow Linebeck had the upper hand, quickly pushing Linebeck further back. 

 

The pair began to circle each other, blades raised high. Shadow Linebeck was the one to break the cycle, twirling its blade in the air to attack Linebeck. 

 

“Course, I’m not expecting much out of you, nor for very long.” Shadow Linebeck stated in a matter of fact tone. It kept up with swinging his sword at Linebeck, who was forced to match each swing or else risk getting sliced open.

 

“Can you stop insulting me?!” Linebeck snapped, face offended. He swung his blade three more times at Shadow Linebeck, giving more force than was needed with each swing. 

 

Shadow Linebeck once again mirrored the first two, easily bringing its blade to meet Linebeck’s. Yet, on the last swing, the shadow swiftly stepped to the side. 

 

Not expecting this, Linebeck stumbled forward, the expected clash now missing. Before he could recover, he felt the cold sting of Shadow Linebeck’s sword slashing across his upper shoulder. 

 

Linebeck swore in pain, bringing one hand to clutch at his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his blood already seeping through his fingers. 

 

“Damn, breaking already?” Shadow Linebeck said. It almost sounded like the creature was whining at Linebeck, like a child who was complaining at their already damaged toy, when they were they ones to pull apart the seams. 

 

Linebeck gritted his teeth, and spun around to face his shadow, raising his now bloody hand in a rude gesture at it. 

 

“By Demise, didn’t your mother teach you any manners?” Shadow Linebeck gasped in fake shock. “Oh wait, she might have not gotten the chance before your father shot her up.” 

 

Anger boiled up in Linebeck as he gritted his teeth. “Shut up!” He yelled, dashing forward to try and fight against Shadow Linebeck once more. “Shut the hell up!” 

 

“Ooooo, struck a nerve there, did I?” Shadow Linebeck said, sneering. Using Linebeck’s anger against himself, it slipped through Linebeck’s defenses, landing another blow on the captain. “Come on, she’s been dead for how many years now? Get over it. As well poor little Linette’s disappearance.” 

 

Linebeck gasped in pain, staggering back. He was already tiring out, not used to fighting and his anger and pain sapping more strength from him than he would care to admit. 

 

Shadow Linebeck took advantage of Linebeck’s weakened guard, striking its blade against Linebeck’s again and again, taking advantage of Linebeck’s slowing movements to land more wounds on the captain. It was all Linebeck could do to keep Shadow Linebeck’s blade from skewering him. All the while, the shadow continued its taunts against Linebeck. 

 

“You really haven’t been doing much lately to try and find her, you know?” Shadow Linebeck said. “It’s almost like you’ve given up on her.” 

 

“N-no!” Linebeck protested, gut twisting uncomfortably. He tried to run at Shadow Linebeck once again, but the creature only evaded him again. As Linebeck stumbled past his shadow, he felt the shadow’s sword cut into his side. Linebeck cried out in pain, losing his footing and falling to the ground, landing painfully on his knees. He knelt there, agony overtaking his body. 

 

Shadow Linebeck tisked. “Come now, you really haven’t noticed? That whole trading post, that small little building is you putting down roots, something you swore you wouldn’t do until you found your sister and brought her home.” The shadow spread its arm. “Well, I don’t see any sister and that place it looking more and more homey by the week.” 

 

Apparently finished with fighting with swords, Shadow Linebeck kicked Linebeck’s sword out of his hand, sending it skittering across the floor, getting lost in the fog. 

 

“You’re weak. Useless.” Shadow Linebeck stated in a dull tone. All former trace of mockery and amusement was suddenly lost from his voice. “You’re practically nothing. You’ve survived all these years by riding on the coattails of others. Without the kid, or Jolene, or anyone who’s ever had to get your sorry ass out of a scrap, you would have been dead years ago.”

 

“All these years that have passed, and what do you have to show for it? A dead mother, a dead sister, and you're surrounded by people that at best, tolerate your presence, or worst, keep you around out of pity.”

 

“Do you honestly believe you will be able to save Ciela?” Shadow Linebeck said. He was standing above Linebeck now. He leaned down, grabbing the lapels of the captain’s coat, dragging the groaning man to his feet and slamming him against the invisible wall. 

 

Dazed, emerald green eyes gazed into crimson red. Shadow Linebeck sneered, continuing on his triad. 

 

“You wouldn't have made it through this temple without those pesky other heroes. You can't even beat your own shadow. You honestly think you can go up against Bellum and  _ win _ ?”

 

Shadow Linebeck gave a mirthless laugh, low that made Linebeck's gut twist up in displeasure.  

 

“You would have your soul sucked out of your body the second you stepped into that room.” 

 

Linebeck was trying to ignore the shadow's words. But the creature knew just what to say to send Linebeck spiraling into a pit of self despair. His gaze broke away from Shadow Linebeck's, dropping to the floor in defeat. 

 

“Giving in already, huh?” Shadow Linebeck said. His eyes narrowed as he smirked. “Good.”

The shadow raised up one hand, curling it into a fist. He swung it into Linebeck's cheek, snapping his head to the side. Pain blossomed across Linebeck’s face.

 

Linebeck barely had any time to recover before another punch sent his head the other direction. 

 

“You're not gonna save your precious Sparkles. You're certainly not gonna save the world. You can't even save  _ yourself. _ ”

 

With each sentence, Shadow Linebeck delivered another punch to Linebeck’s face. It finished off the attack with a vastly powerful kick to Linebeck’s side. The kick sent the captain skidding across the stone, coming to a stop next to Linebeck’s lost blade. 

 

Linebeck hissed in pain as he laid on the floor. He tasted copper in his mouth and every inch of his body ached from his wounds. 

 

“Face it. You’re no hero. You’re just a pathetic coward of a man who has been doing nothing with his life except run away from every single problem he’s faced.” Shadow Linebeck said. It raised up the sword, eyes wide and pupils tiny, and its face split with an unnatural smile for its imminent victory. “You will never regain what is yours, so just give up and  _ die,  _ you worthless coward _. _ ” 

 

Linebeck could hear the Shadow’s footsteps advancing upon him, but he couldn’t find in him to push himself back to his feet. Staring at his blade, Linebeck felt his eyes start to close, accepting his fate.

 

“ _ Sorry Sparkles… I’m not gonna be able to give you that kiss…”  _

 

“ **_Fucking fight back, you coward!_ ** ” 

 

Ciela’s voice suddenly snapped to the forefront of his mind, the words seemingly echoing over the years from a battle long finished. Remembering those words, something in Linebeck woke up, whether his old survival instincts finally returning, or a little bit of childhood courage.

 

Linebeck’s eyes flickered back open, once again falling onto his sword. He grunted as he rolled toward the sword. With an ear splitting screech, the Shadow’s blade collided with the stone, where only moments before Linebeck’s neck was. 

 

“What!?” Shadow Linebeck screamed, anger rising within its shadow body as its victory was being snatched away from it. 

 

Before the Shadow could regain its composure, Linebeck wrapped his hand around the handle of his sword and pushed himself to his feet. Feeling blood trickle down the side of his face, Linebeck gave a hoarse yell and charged at Shadow Linebeck. 

 

The shadow creature, not expecting this sudden change of heart within the captain, was caught off guard, allowing Linebeck to slip past its defenses and earn a cut on the upper arm of the shadow creature. An inky black and purple substance leaked from the cut, dripping onto the floor and shriveling up into black, crusty globs, like old ink that had spilled across paper. 

 

Not allowing Shadow Linebeck to regain its composure, Linebeck continued pushing it back with every swing, putting as much power as he could into the blows. More the ink substance became present on the shadow creature as Linebeck gave the shadow more and more wounds. 

 

“You had given up, you had accepted your death!” Shadow Linebeck said, confusion laced in its voice as it defended itself from Linebeck’s sword. “Why are you fighting back now!?”

 

“I am a coward, and I may be worthless.” Linebeck stated. He was breathing heavy and could already feel what little strength remaining beginning to sap away from him. He continued to push himself, knowing that if he got knocked down again, he wasn’t getting up. “But I’ll fight to  _ survive _ , and for those  _ I love _ .” 

 

Linebeck kept pushing Shadow Linebeck backwards, causing the creature to step closer and closer to the shallow pond.  

 

“Maybe I will die when I face Bellum. Maybe I will lose my soul to that squid beast this time. But if my death meant Sparkles would be freed, then dammit, I’ll go to my death gladly!” 

 

“But not here, not now. Not to something that’s only a sliver of the real deal of the  _ great  _ and  _ clever _ Captain Linebeck!” 

 

“Because if I’m worthless, and pathetic and a coward.” Linebeck shouted, voice growing in anger and passion, still keeping Shadow Linebeck on the defense. “And you’re my shadow…” 

 

Linebeck swung his blade in a high arch, slicing open Shadow Linebeck’s chest. The creature gasped and staggered back, heels of its boots colliding with the rim of the pond. “That means every bad thing I am, you’re even  _ worse _ .” Linebeck leveled his sword to be pointed at Shadow Linebeck’s neck. “And I’m shit at defending myself when I’m backed into a corner.” 

 

With that final statement, Linebeck charged at Shadow Linebeck. His blade cut through the Shadow’s chest and Linebeck felt himself collide with his Shadow. The pair fell into the pool and Linebeck felt the chilled water rush up into his nose and engulf his body. He struggled to breath, but found only the brackish tasting water filling up his mouth, throat, lungs-

 

And suddenly, Linebeck crash landed on the floor of the Tower of the Gods, fog slowly dissipating around him. His blade clattered beside him. 

 

From his position on the floor, Linebeck could see Link, Aryll, and Ruby (who was human once again) all in various positions of battle ready while also wounded, and confused. 

 

An enraged shriek behind Linebeck caused the captain to nearly jump out of his skin. Ignoring his body's protests, Linebeck pushed himself to his feet and rejoined the other members of his group. 

 

“No, nO, NO!” 

 

Across the room, Shadow Ciela was pitching a fit, so enraged that it was spitting in its fury. At its feet laid the other shadow selves, which were slowly oozing into inky sludge in their death. It reached down and dragged up a surprisingly not dead Shadow Linebeck, holding it up and close to its chest. Its claw like hands grabbed at the body, clutching it almost lovingly close. 

 

Once Shadow Ciela was certain it had Shadow Linebeck safely secured in its grasp, it gave a murderous glare to the heros. 

 

“You… As punishment for what you have done to them, I hope my masters rip you from limb from limb. Trap your souls in everlasting torment when they defeat you. You will beg for them to kill you when they’re through with you.” Shadow Ciela growled, gesturing with its head to its decaying companions. Then, with those comforting final words, it vanished with the unconscious Shadow Linebeck in a cloud of purple-black smoke. Upon its disappearance, the other shadow forms rapidly speed up in their melting process, soon becoming puddles of a tar like substance on the floors. Across the room, a set of rainbow light stairs materialized, leading up to an open doorway near the top. In the middle of the room, a blue portal lit up. 

 

“That’s just gross.” Ruby weakly muttered. Her tunic was soaked with sweat and her hair looked like it had become a tangled mess. One arm was wrapped around her side. 

 

Link looked to Linebeck. “Farore, you look like you got wrung through the ringer.” 

 

Linebeck gave a weak snort. “I think we all did, Kid. Those shadow things certainly knew how to pack a punch in the emotional gut with their words.” Side still throbbing from Shadow Linebeck’s kick. Linebeck gingerly slide around his pack to see if any of their remaining portions survived his fight. 

 

While they were coated in liquid potion from broken bottles, a few potion bottles remained intact. Linebeck gingerly fished them out of his pack, before dumping the rest of the broken glass and liquid out of his back. He grimaced at the wasted potions. 

 

“Wait, yours talked to you?” Aryll blurted out, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She took one of the potion bottles from Linebeck, uncorking it while she spoke “Mine just started raining arrows at me from above. Was madness trying to get close enough to stab her with my dagger.” She passed the bottle to Link.

 

Link chimed in here, after taking a quick swig of potion. “Yeah, mine was staying pretty silent as well. If any talking was done, it was only through our blades.” 

 

“Well didn’t I get to be special.” Linebeck muttered, beginning to place the bottles back within his pack. As he did so, he called to Ruby, asking how her Shadow self interacted with her. 

 

Just at that moment, Catrain gave off a startled scream and the sound of something large crumbling to the ground. Linebeck, Link, and Aryll turned in alarm to look at Ruby.

 

The heroine was collapsed on the ground, red blood leaking through her fingers that were still clutching her side. The red was a stark contrast of to the blue of her tunic. 

 

Link and Linebeck were the first to react, rushing to the woman. Link gingerly rolled Ruby onto her side while Linebeck moved her arm away, revealing the extent of the damage. He swore upon seeing fresh claw marks overtop of the somewhat healed wounds from the wolf redead. 

 

“Her shadow must have taken advantage of the injury and reopened it to slow down Ruby.” Link muttered. 

 

“Analyze it when we get her back onto the ship.” Linebeck quickly poured the last potion he had with him onto a cloth, slapping it onto Ruby’s side. 

 

She whined, trying to squirm away from Link and Linebeck, but both of them held fast. 

 

“Kid, go grab your sword. I’ll get a head start on taking Ruby here back to the ship.” Linebeck ordered, grunting as he struggled to find his footing while carrying Ruby in his arms. Catrain hovered anxiously over Linebeck’s shoulder. 

 

“Was already on it.” Aryll called from up above. Both Linebeck and Link looked up to see Aryll racing down the steps, the Master Sword strapped to her back. 

 

A brief moment of confusion flickered over Link’s face, but it was quickly lost as he watched Linebeck step into the blue portal and vanish into light. Link quickly followed, with Aryll bringing up the rear, skidding to a stop within the portal. 

 

With a final flash of light, the portal dimmed and disappeared. 

 

A couple of hours later, Linebeck rejoined the siblings in the living room area. The Master Sword laid on the coffee table before the siblings. Its sheath rested next to it. 

 

The Captain was clad in his sky blue vest and white button up, still bloody from battle and from the emergency surgery. His navy jacket currently soaking in a soap and vinegar solution to get the blood out. 

 

Linebeck collapsed in one of the armchairs with a painful grunt. 

 

“Well, how is Ruby?” Aryll immediately asked, twisting to face Linebeck. 

 

“She live. Catrain is currently watching over her.” Linebeck said. He reclined his head back. “How are the rest of you holding up?” 

 

“Patched ourselves up the old fashioned way.” Aryll stated. True to her words, the siblings were decorated with bandages. “Hopefully they’ll get some time to heal before we’re getting back to battle again.” 

 

Link picked back up the medical supplies. “And something I’ve noticed is that you, Captain, have neglected to patch up your own wounds.” 

 

“I haven’t been neglecting them, I was a little more preoccupied with making sure Wolf didn’t bleed out before I got her sewed back up.” Linebeck said, trying to get some protest in, sitting up to try and show that he wasn’t hurt as bad as he looked. 

 

His shirt pulled at the slice wound on his shoulder, pulling at the dried blood. Linebeck hissed and swore, hand swinging to the wound. 

 

“Well, now that Ruby isn’t in danger of dying, I’m going to make sure you don’t get an infection and die on us. Strip off your shirt.” Link ordered, already pouring medicinal alcohol onto a clean piece of cloth. 

 

Linebeck grumbled, but complied with Link, gingerly beginning to unbutton his vest and shirt. Both Link and Aryll winced when the array of cuts and bruises were revealed. Some had begun to bleed again, having been pulled open with Linebeck undressing himself. 

 

“You know, for a man who complains and moans about the tiniest papercut, you sure are silent when you’re actually seriously injured.” Link said in a dry tone, casting an annoyed look over Linebeck’s upper body. 

 

“I’m still standing, aren’t I?” Linebeck said, dropping his ruined shirt and vest to the ground. He moved to sit on the table, Aryll having moved the Master Sword to be back in its sheath and leaning on the couch. However, he more or less fell onto the table, pain from his wounds and adrenaline having taken more out of him than he had realized. 

 

“Uh-huh,” was all Link said before taking the cloth to the gash on Linebeck’s shoulder. 

 

Whatever biting comment Linebeck was going to make in return was lost in the hiss of pain Linebeck gave upon feeling the gash being cleaned out. 

 

Aryll moved over closer to Link, examining the wound. “That’s going to take some stitch work to heal.” She said, walking back over to the box to begin prepping a needle and thread. 

 

The siblings worked on Linebeck together, with Link disinfecting the wounds and Aryll stitching and bandaging them up. By the end of it, Linebeck’s upper body was more bandages than bruised skin. 

 

“Goddesses, got a pretty good re-dead costume there,” came Ruby’s voice from the doorway. 

 

All three turn to see Ruby leaning against the doorway, a frantically fluttering Catrain behind her. 

 

“Ru, seriously, you nearly bled to death, you need to rest!” Catrain said, tone frantic and worried. Her voice was getting progressively higher pitched as she went on. 

 

Ruby waved her hand at the fairy. “Rest can wait, I wanted to make sure the rest of this group survived.”

 

“And we’re alive, so you, Wolf, can get right back to that medical bed.” Linebeck said. He started to stand up, but grunted as his own injuries complained at him. “Second thought, Kid, make Wolf get back to the bed.” 

 

Link rolled his eyes, but moved toward Ruby. He gently eased her good arm over his shoulders, supporting her as he walked back. 

 

“Hey, shouldn't we start planning our next move?” Ruby said, before Link took her way. 

 

“We’re resting. That battle took a lot out of us. Besides, our next move is either to a different world or to the future, neither of which we know how to accomplish.” Link said in a firm tone.

 

With that, the two heros disappeared. 

 

Aryll looked at Linebeck. “I think someone else's bed is calling him as well.” 

 

“Bah, I need to get the ship to a safe dock. I don't particularly care for…” Linebeck trailed off as Aryll just silently glared at him. 

 

“Fine! I’m going, I’m going!” and the captain began hobbling toward his cabin. Aryll had been hanging out with Tetra too much. She was getting scary with just simple looks. 

 

A couple of weeks later, the  _ S.S. Linebeck  _ bobbed in the open waters. There wasn't a single island within miles, which made sense as this was where the Ghost Ship had been sighted so long ago. 

 

Linebeck leaned against the railing, thinking back to the night that he had to rescue Ciela from the ocean waters. 

 

“ _ Sweet Farore, was that only a month ago? _ ” Linebeck wondered to himself. “ _ With everything that has happened, it feels like it should have been longer ago. _ ” 

 

“ _ Though, in some twisted way, I should be thankful that it's only been a month. Who knows what Snailtop and Sparkles has been put through…”  _ Linebeck shook his head, trying to banish the morbid thoughts. “Hang in there you two.” He whispered. 

 

“What was that?” Ruby asked, suddenly materializing next to Linebeck. 

 

If asked later, Linebeck would determinedly deny any reports that he had screamed like a little girl at the sudden appearance of Ruby. 

 

Ruby immediately cracked up, throwing her head back to crow with laughter. Her face twisted up in pain as she grabbed at her stitches with her good hand. 

 

“Ah, regret! So much regret!” She said, forcing out her words from behind clenched teeth. 

 

“By the Goddesses. You're gonna end up pulling your stitches.  _ Again _ , might I add.” Linebeck stated, crossing his arms to give a disapproving look at the female hero. “If you stuck to your ordered bed rest, you could be healing faster.”

 

Ruby groaned, making a displeased face. “I don't do well being forced to be cooped up. I need to be able to move and stretch. I can't lie in bed all day.” 

 

Linebeck simply shook his head. “You are the worst patient I have had to deal with.” 

 

“I've gotten that a lot. Not sure why.” 

 

Linebeck rolled his eyes. 

 

Ruby sat down on one of the nearby crates, rubbing at where the strap of her sling was cutting into her neck. “By the way you haven't seen Catrain fluttering about out here, have you?” 

 

Linebeck gave Ruby a weird look. “Hey, I’m not on fairy duty. Shouldn't you know since she's your companion?” 

 

Ruby huffed, giving a frustrated look at Linebeck. “Just because she’s my fairy companion, doesn't mean she has no life of her own.” Ruby let her left hand drop down to her lap. “I just wanted to be sure that I’ve missed her. She has often disappeared for short periods of time before.” 

 

“And that's normal for you?” Linebeck raised one eyebrow at Ruby. 

 

She nodded. “Yup. I asked where she went after the first time it happened and she simply stated that she was checking on a few things.” 

 

“Checking on a few things? And you simply accepted that?” 

 

“Well, yeah!” Ruby shrugged nonchalantly. “I just chalk it up to that she was simply collecting information for either my next quest or what I should have been doing in my quest.” 

 

“And you still buy it even when she's two hundred years in the past?”

 

“Yup. Mainly because I tried following her once when she left when it was real foggy out. I saw her fly behind a tree but she never appeared on the other side.” Ruby said. “So she must have to go somewhere else that I can't follow.”

 

“That's odd but fine. If you're not concerned that our quest compass is missing, I guess I won't be either.” Linebeck conceded, throwing his hands in the air. He hissed when his own stitches pulled. 

 

“Hah! Now who’s being stupid with their injuries?” Ruby stated, giving a grin. 

 

“I wasn't the one that nearly bled out. You have no room to talk.” Linebeck sniped back. 

 

“Actually, if you want the truth, both of you are idiots concerning injuries.” Link interjected. 

 

“Says the man who Sparkles had to often tattle on that he was hiding injuries.”

 

“Boys, and lady.” Aryll interjected, following her brother up onto the deck. “You're all morons when it comes to your health. Now can we all focus on the heavy fog bank that's quickly rolling in on this sunny day?” Aryll pointed to the horizon past Linebeck. 

 

The three bickering members looked to where Aryll was pointing, but there was really no point. Within seconds, the deck of the steamship was enveloped in the soup like fog. 

 

A chill of foreboding ran down Linebeck's spine. “I this is our ticket to the King’s Ocean,” he murmured. 

 

Everyone seemed to share Linebeck's disturbance. They all had a feeling of foreboding with the fog having suddenly enveloped them without warning. 

 

Linebeck gave a swallow, before carefully walking back to the engine room. He started the engine. The three outside jumped at the feeling of the ship shuddering to life underneath them. 

 

Linebeck returned outside, taking ahold of the helm. “All three of you are on lookout duty. Make sure she gets through the doorway in one piece.” 

 

Everyone called back their affirmation, as the  _ S.S. Linebeck  _ slowly began sailing forward. 

 

Within moments, the ship had completely disappeared into the fog, and soon, from the world of the Great Sea. 


	14. Protective Instincts

The journey was tense, everyone on board keeping a wary eye out for any obstacles that would damage the  _ S.S. Linebeck _ ’s hull and send her to the ocean floor.    
  
For Link and Linebeck, they were unknowingly keeping an eye out for another entity. While they were both certain that they had sunk that rotting husk of a ship, they couldn’t rule out the possibility of Bellum having resurrected it.    
  
However, no ghostly vessel of any kind had been spotted, and almost as soon as the fog appeared, the  _ S.S. Linebeck _ was sailing out into the sunny air. 

 

Linebeck took a moment to bask in the sunlight, using the warmth to banish away any lingering feelings of unease the fog had brought on. Once finished, he called out to Aryll. “Hey Seagull, pass your telescope to Kid. I want him to check out that hunk of rock nearby, see where we ended up.”

 

At this distance, Linebeck couldn’t tell what island they had ended up close to. He hoped it was one of the few islands in the South-Western area, as that would mean it would be a quicker journey to Mercay island. Link no longer had the stone tablet he mysteriously gotten ahold of while on the uncharted island so it would be a 2 week journey at least to reach Mercay. A little over a month at most. 

 

A wave of relief washed over Linebeck when he heard Link call out that it was Cannon Island on the horizon.

 

Regardless of if Link had the tablet or not, Linebeck never did like the whirlwind that sent the  _ S.S. Linebeck _ flying into the air. His stomach twisted upon remembering the first time it happened. The kid didn’t even have the decency to warn him that he was testing out the accursed item. One moment, his ship had been peacefully puttering along, and then the next, Linebeck was clinging to the side of his ship as it whipped around, staring in horror as it lifted into the air, a funnel of water and air surrounding it. 

 

When the ship crashed down back into the safety of the water, Linebeck crashed to the deck as well, crawling out on shaky limbs to vomit profusely over the side of the ship. Ciela had picked on him at first, but as Linebeck continued to tremble, a ghastly pallor over his face, she quickly changed her tune. She spoke to Link in low tones, saying that while the tablet was a valuable gift, perhaps it would be best to keep it reserved in times of dire need. Link had quickly nodded his agreement, the guilt written all over his face. Linebeck hadn’t been sure he would have ever gotten the kid to stop apologizing. It seemed like Link had apologized for three straight days. 

 

The hero never used the tablet after that, preferring a calm captain to the shaky mess Linebeck had become that day. And Linebeck blessed the Goddesses that it was never needed after that first test run. 

 

Linebeck was thankful that with the placement of Cannon Isle being on the west of the ship, it meant that the journey to Mercay would only be a couple of days.

 

Three fairies, a young boy and a young adult man (plus a life sized stone statue) felt crowded enough back in the Phantom Quest days. Now, the ship was downright claustrophobic with three grown adults, one teenager and one fairy. Still not worse than traveling by waterspout. 

 

However, Linebeck was so caught up in memories of the past, that he hadn’t realized that someone was joining them. 

 

Only Ruby’s panicked screech and the flash of something white and large in the corner of his eye, did Linebeck break out of his musings. He turned only in time to get a face full of sea water. That combined with the violent rocking of the  _ S.S. Linebeck,  _ knocked him painfully down to the deck and sent him rolling. The railings on his ship was the only reason Linebeck didn’t take a dip into the ocean. Not that it really mattered, his clothes had already been soaked with the wave that crashed over the deck. 

 

Linebeck coughed, trying to get his bearings. Snorting salt water out of his nose, Linebeck tried to quell his panic at what could be attacking them. However that panic was quickly overturned by the joyful expression on Link’s face. (Who was, along with Aryll, still steady on his feet. Jerks. At least they were as soaked as he was.) 

 

“Old Man, would you QUIT THAT?!” Linebeck exclaimed, voice tinged with annoyance. He shrugged off his jacket and began squeezing the water of out it. He glared at the white whale that was now resting along the side of the  _ S.S. Linebeck _ . 

 

“Hohoho… let an old fellow have his fun, Linebeck.” Oshus replied. There was only one eye that the ship’s occupants could see, but merriment still twinkled with mischievous nature within. “Especially with unexpected guests such as yourselves.” 

 

“Wait, unexpected?” Link asked, gaze surprised. “You mean you weren’t the one to open the door?” 

 

“I was not, Link.” Oshus stated. “I had been alerted to the presence of the door between our worlds opening and made haste to see who, or what, was coming through. I am glad to see it is friends, while I am… confused by your presence.” 

 

“Course…” And Linebeck froze when he felt Oshus’s eye shift to him. “Perhaps this has something to do with my dear Ciela, who I had sent to your world? I trust that she made it there safely?” 

 

Linebeck swallowed, unknowingly moving forward. “She did, other than a dip in the ocean that I had to save her from… but after that…” Linebeck found he couldn’t find the right words. Finally, he could only spit out three words, and hoped Oshus understood. 

 

“Bellum has returned.” 

 

A low rumble came from Oshus’s form. “That is… alarming, given that I had not noticed any difference in the seal. Let us speak more on this matter back at Mercay Island. I will be summoning Neri and Leaf to my sides.” 

 

All members on the deck gave steady nods of understanding to Oshus, who, with a parting farewell, sank beneath the waves, heading toward Ember Isle. Even with it looking like Oshus was physically gathering his servants, Linebeck had a feeling Oshus would be standing in the middle of his hut, like he always managed to be. 

 

“Aw, come on, Ruby!” Aryll cried, throwing up her hands to protect her face. 

 

Ruby, rather than squeezing out her hair like a normal person, had started shaking her head violently side to side, shaking out the excess water. 

 

Linebeck snorted, rolling his eyes at her before heading back inside to change into dry clothing. 

 

Upon docking at Mercay two days later, both Linebeck and Link immediately noted the differences. 

 

The town had become a lot more busy in the time spent apart. With the absence of the Ghost Ship cutting off trade and other shipments, the town had been able to grow once more, a whole plethora of races present. Linebeck could distantly pick out the Milk Bar, now with a couple more levels on it and a new sign proclaiming its new status as also being an inn. More shops had appeared, and homes as well. In the back of his mind, Linebeck wondered if the other islands had become as lively as Mercay had become. Even as long as it had been, the captain could remember how empty those places looked. 

 

Linebeck looked over to Link to see the boy looking misty eyed at the place. “Getting sentimental over there, Kid?” 

 

Link looked over at Linebeck with an unabashed grin. “Oh you bet I am. With having to leave so quickly, I never was able to know this place turn out. That, coupled with the fact that I thought I would never be able to see this world again… I will admit, there were some sleepless nights wondering how the King’s Ocean was faring after Bellum’s reign had been finished.” Link settled his gaze back on the town. “It’s nice to see how our efforts and sacrifices during that quest paid off.” 

 

Linebeck didn’t miss Link’s usage of plural terms, but decided to not comment on it. Instead, he simply stood by Link’s side, gazing out at the town as well. “Yeah, I guess you’re right on that, Kid.” 

 

As the group disembarked from the  _ S.S. Linebeck _ , a voice rang out from a few feet away. 

 

“Oh happy day, oh blessed day! For it is indeed a blessed day that her wonderful visage should grace my unworthy eyes once again!” 

 

For a moment, Ruby and Aryll shared confused expressions, before pointing them at the voice’s owner, Link following suit. However Linebeck only muttered out “Oh for Fayore’s sake” while pinching the bridge of his nose and bowing his head down. 

 

Linebeck remembered this nutcase. For countless hours, he had to listen to this loon sprouting this and that about his ship all. Hours. Of. The. Day. How she shined in the sunlight and glowed in the moonlight. Linebeck didn’t feel at all bad when the fellow’s poetic ramblings had gotten a little too loud one night, drawing out the ire of an exhausted Ciela. In fact, he watched with absolute glee as the man cowered from Sparkles ranting form, her golden glow almost red with anger. 

 

Linebeck never did find out if the new shop that had opened up had made the fellow sparse, or if it was Sparkles’ none too subtle threats against the man’s tongue. 

 

Who, by the way, was still crowing about the  _ S.S. Linebeck  _ having returned to the dock. 

 

Linebeck sighed before crowding together the other three members of his group to quickly shuffle off the deck and away from the man’s ravings. They quickly caught on, escaping off the dock and into the crowd. 

 

“- With the last sighting of her having chased off toward the dastardly and ghoulish Ghost Ship, she had never docked again in our merry little town. But oh! My waiting was not foolish, for she, after twenty-one long years, she has finally returned to me.” 

 

Linebeck stopped short, turning back to face the man, giving a better look to him. 

 

Now, Linebeck knew that with his old alcoholic tendencies, his memory hadn’t been the best. But yet, the Captain had been certain that the nutcase from before was a man well into his young adult years, late twenties at the most. Now, the man’s hair was almost completely grey, a few straggling streaks of brown present. His clothes were more worn, back a more bowed than normal. A cane present in his right hand. 

 

Maybe the nutcase had a father… that was equally enamored with Linebeck’s ship. But when Linebeck caught the man’s eyes, he knew that wasn’t the truth. That level of crazy shining within was special to only that man’s face.  

 

“Excuse me, Poems. How long did you say you were waiting for her return?” Linebeck inquired, grabbing the man by the arm. 

 

“Twenty-one years, dear Captain!” The man cheerfully supplied. “Twenty-one years, two months, 1 week, and 6 days since I last saw her beauty!” 

 

Okay, that was creepy. Linebeck tried to not be too obvious in his sudden loss of grip on the raving man. “Sure you’re not exaggerating that time there? By like, fourteen years?” 

 

“Never Captain! I would never want to lie about her beauty nor the time I waited patiently for her return, so that I may bask in-”

 

Linebeck tuned out the man and quickly headed for the crowds, doing his best to catch up with Link. Now, Linebeck couldn’t help but notice his surroundings more, taking note of exactly how many new faces and how others were familiar and yet seemed to be more wizand than one would expect in seven years. As well the fact that the older faces seemed to be studying him and his companions more closely than Linebeck was comfortable with. He drew up his jacket around his shoulders and quickly hurried on. 

 

Still, even breaking from the crowds, Linebeck’s nerves didn’t let up until they had crossed the bridge and entered into the more calm side of the island. A few more huts had sprung up, but nothing crazy. Yeah, Linebeck was going to have a few questions for Oshus when everything was said and done. 

 

As Linebeck entered Oshus’s hut, he was inwardly pleased to see his assumption was correct. Oshus was standing in the middle of his hut, Neri and Leaf fluttering by his head. 

 

“Now… what’s this about Bellum having returned?” Oshus asked as soon as the whole group was standing in front of him. 

 

Link stepped forward. “About three weeks ago, Tetra and I were married. Near the end of the reception, a being called the Helmaroc King had attacked the reception. It flew off with Tetra and Ciela…” 

 

Once Link recounted their journey through the past weeks, he fell silent and stepped back into the group. 

 

“So you say that Bellum has returned… but you haven’t truly seen her yet. How do you know for sure she really has broken the seal?” Neri questioned, tone a little suspicious. 

 

Linebeck narrowed his eyes at Neri. “Why is that your concern?” Linebeck didn’t bother keeping the touch of anger out of his voice. 

 

“Well, it never hurts to be cautious. After all, we don’t want a panic-” 

 

Linebeck interrupted her. “Sparkles is  _ missing,  _ and we wouldn’t be trying our best to be making a simple social call.” Linebeck threw a hand at Oshus. “He didn’t even know who had opened the doors to your world. Something or someone sent us here, and for good reason.” Linebeck drew himself up straight, crossing his arms in anger. “Check your seal if you must so you’re absolutely sure. But there will be no squid creature held within it.” 

 

“That is no way to speak to a spirit, Linebeck.” Leaf spat, red glow becoming a deep maroon. 

 

“I’ll speak to her however I’ll like until she stops acting like a callous bitch-” 

 

“ **_Enough._ ** ” Oshus ordered, voice deep with warning. 

 

Immediately, both Neri and Leaf shrunk back, glows returning to their normal color. Linebeck however remained in his firm stance. 

 

“I believe you when you say that Bellum has been freed. I had noticed some… unnatural stirrings within the temple here on Mercay. As the residents were barred from most of the temple, I had not needed to worry about them being affected by this. However, I had not been able to properly examine the temple further due to some other matters of mine.” Oshus stated, brows furrowed. He began pacing, his staff making soft ticks on the stone floor. “Regardless, if you are to enter the temple, I must make preparations for you, so you may stay relatively safe within it, as least from your life being taken from you.” 

 

Oshus looked over the group. “Is this everyone that will be accompanying you?” 

 

Linebeck started to nod, before suddenly remembering. “No, there will be one more. I still need to locate my partner in this whole mess.” He grimaced. “I have no idea where to even begin in finding such a person.” 

 

“Hmm…” Oshus lowered his head in concentration. “Perhaps a visit to Astrid would be in order. She was able to guide you when needed. I think traveling to her will locate this mystery person.” Oshus raised his head and turned to Ruby and Aryll. “Though, speaking of mystery people, may I ask who you two are?” 

 

Aryll spoke first.

 

“Aryll Sabre, Link’s little sister, also Link’s partner.” 

 

“And my name is Ruby Tala, Heroine of Wolves, and time traveler. Also the third hero.” Ruby finished. 

 

“Ah, yes, I did notice that your tie to this time is unnatural… but yet oddly familiar.” Oshus said. “In fact, the same person who was able to open the doors was who had sent you back to this time.” 

 

“Wait, how can you tell that?” Ruby said, eyes growing wide with shock. “Who is this person?” 

 

Oshus chuckled. “Unfortunately, that is not my story to tell, especially since I have never met this mystery person. I can only tell you that they are one and the same.” 

 

Linebeck rolled his eyes. “You and your secrets, Old Man.” 

 

“There are only secrets because it is simply not the time for those tales to be told.” Oshus said, continuing to chuckle. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Linebeck waved a hand at Oshus. 

 

“But yes, I recommend that you make your way to Astrid. As soon as you can, as you know it will be a lengthy journey.” Oshus said. “I will remain here to begin preparations for your journey within the temple.” 

 

“Understood, Oshus.” Link said, nodding. “We are still pretty well stocked with supplies, so we can leave by this evening. Get a head start on the journey before needing to rest for the night.” 

 

As everyone began to go, Leaf flew up to Linebeck as the captain turned to go. “Hey, can we talk?” 

 

Linebeck gave the red fairy an odd look, but nodded to him anyway. Calling to Link that he would meet up with them shortly at the ship. 

 

As everyone turned left for the town, Leaf flew right, Linebeck following behind. Linebeck was curious how far Leaf was going to take him. The captain didn’t particularly care to be taking a jaunt in the caves, but Leaf was soon stopping by the cliffside. A red flash later, and a hylian sized Leaf stood in the grass, staring out across the water. 

 

Linebeck walked up beside him, beginning to open his mouth to break the silence that the pair had been in since Oshus’s hut. 

 

A fist to his jaw cut him off. 

 

Linebeck stumbled to the side, holding his face in shock and pain. “What the hell, Speedball?!” 

 

“You were supposed to protect her!” Leaf spat. He was a good head taller than Linebeck in his hylian form, so the spirit was towering over the captain. “Make sure she was safe!” 

 

Leaf swung his fist again, catching Linebeck in the eye. Linebeck swore in pain. Trying to avoid being punched off the cliff, Linebeck staggered back away from the cliffside, and hopefully the pissed off Spirit of Courage. He was really getting tired of getting punched, and Leaf had a mean swing. 

 

Linebeck had no such luck in escaping as Leaf only followed. 

 

“Now she’s stuck with our worst enemy, having who knows what done to her! If I was there, I would have made sure she had never been kidnapped!” 

 

Leaf grabbed Linebeck by the lapels of his coat, slamming the captain against the trunk of a nearby tree. The captain gave off a strangled yell as his back spasmed, the scar from Bellum and his still healing injuries protesting at the rough treatment. 

 

Leaning in close, Leaf snarled at Linebeck, his teeth gritted in anger. “I don’t know why the hell Ciela was so hung up on you, some random hylian that didn’t care for anyone else.” 

 

“Tell me how you really feel about me, Speedball.” Linebeck said, narrowing his eyes at the red spirit. He got another punch to the jaw and Linebeck was tasting blood. 

 

“I loved her, why wasn’t that enough for her! Why couldn’t she have been happy with what she had, instead of always trying to find that new horizon! Spirits can’t go adventure off into the wild, not with our temples. We have to stay and protect them.” Leaf said, seemingly more to himself, rather than to Linebeck, who was still held tightly against the tree. 

 

“She was always that way. Always wanting more out of life. Could never seem to stay with me. I was glad we had the separation in our worlds, thought that after that quest, she would finally  _ settle down _ and stay, unable to chase after you!” 

 

“Seems like you don’t know Sparkles at all then, Speedball.” Linebeck said, giving a sneer. “Even I know that, the guy who doesn’t care for anyone else.” 

 

Leaf’s eyes went dark, hands tightening on Linebeck. He slammed the captain into the tree again, causing Linebeck to once again cry out in pain. 

 

“If Ciela gets hurt at all, whether by Bellum or by you, I’ll make sure there’s not enough left of you to ship home in a small box.” Leaf stated in an even tone. He released Linebeck, sharply stepping away to let the man collapsed onto the ground ungracefully. 

 

“Go fuck yourself.” Linebeck snarled back, glaring up at Leaf. Then he lunged for the spirit, giving a solid punch to Leaf’s jaw. Then before Leaf could recover, Linebeck tackled Leaf to the ground, trying to once again punch the spirit. 

 

“How dare you say I would hurt Ciela!” Linebeck felt his wrists being grabbed by Leaf, and Linebeck was once again thrown against the tree. Head cracking against the trunk, Linebeck saw his world go fuzzy and dark. Before completely blacking out, Linebeck saw Leaf turn back into a fairy and zip off. 

 

“Coward.” Linebeck muttered, before slumping to the side. 

 

When Linebeck awoke, he was laying in the medical bed on the  _ S.S. Linebeck _ . He grimaced, trying to remember how he ended up on his ship. He felt the ship vibrating, a sure sign that they had already left the harbor. 

 

Sitting up, Linebeck saw Link sitting at the table, gaze focused on the maps. 

 

“Kid.” Linebeck called. He didn’t particularly want to stand up at the moment. His injuries were making it very known how displeased they were at his fighting. 

 

Link shot to his feet at hearing Linebeck’s voice. “Thank Goddesses you’re alright. Neri had healed your head injury, but she didn’t know when you would awaken.” 

 

“How long was I out?” 

 

“A few hours. Ruby had went back to check on you when you hadn’t returned. Found you unconscious on the trail, thought monsters had jumped you. Dragged you back to the ship, and Neri healed up the worst of your injuries. Ruby’s too as her stitches got pulled from carrying you around.” 

 

“Wasn’t monsters. Leaf apparently had a bone to pick with me.” Linebeck said, gingerly touching his eye. It felt pretty swollen and Linebeck was sure that it was already bruised. Guess Neri didn’t think it warranted her powers. 

 

“ _ What?! _ ” Link exclaimed, eyes going wide. 

 

“Yeah. Apparently he and Sparkles were a thing back then. She moved on. He didn’t.” 

 

“I thought he would have quit this ridiculous tough guy act when Ciela left.” Neri said, unexpectedly flying into the room. “Evidently. He has not.” 

 

“No kidding.” Linebeck said, giving a dry snort.

 

Neri’s glow dimmed as she alighted on the back of one of the chairs. “I truly am sorry for his actions. Even before Leaf and Ciela courted one another, he would drive off anyone who even dared to look at Ciela in a suggestive or romantic way. Drove Ciela insane, and part of the reason she finally agreed to let him court her, to attempt at quelling his actions.” Neri sighed, wings dipping. “He got even worse after she called everything off. Picked fights with every single monster he could find. Didn’t even say goodbye to Ciela when she was leaving.” 

 

“He’s so hung up on her, that he can’t even realize that his stupid actions is what drove her away! And- and he won’t even consider the possibility of another fairy’s affection. He wants her, and only her!”

 

Link was silent before speaking. “You care about him… don’t you?” 

 

Neri sniffled. “I do.” She quietly agreed. “And sometimes I wonder if he feels something toward me, with some of his words and actions. But with Ciela...” 

 

Neri shook her head. “It’s useless with him. Leaf won’t consider his actions is what drove Ciela away. He wanted her to act a certain way, and he never understood why she refused to do so.” She rose off the chair. “I sometimes think that with the right words and push, he’ll snap out of that thinking, or at least be on the path to it.” 

 

“I must be returning to Mercay soon, to help Oshus in his preparations.” Neri stated, suddenly changing the subject. She soon flew out of the room. 

 

It was silent until Linebeck groaned. “Never would imagine the amount of drama pent up in those tiny bodies.” 

 

“Well, looks like we have a little side project to work on while we’re here.” Link said, already thinking on how to go about this. 

 

“Uh, no. You can sort out their issues on your own. I’d rather not go up against Speedball a second time.” Linebeck said, raising up his hands in surrender. 

 

They were silent for a few moments. 

 

Then Linebeck spoke again. “Kid. Whose sailing my boat?” 

 

“Oh, Ruby is.” 

 

Silence fell upon the two. Link turned to see Linebeck giving a what seemed to be a blank look on his face. Only the twitching of one side of his mustache gave away his frustration. 

 

“You know, I think I need to check on our supplies. Rest up, Linebeck!” Link said, in a too chipper tone, before beating a hasty retreat from the room. 

 

“Get back here Treasure Dog and explain why WOLF is in charge of my precious ship!!!” 


	15. A Blue Light

The  _ S.S. Linebeck  _ was chugging along in the open waters of the ocean. A couple of days had passed since the group had left Mercay Island and with the calm, pleasant weather, the group had been making good time. 

 

Along with the warm weather, it dragged the occupants of the ship out to the sea air, rather than be cooped up in the ship. 

 

Since with Oshus doing regular patrols of the waters and Bellum not being present, there weren't as many monsters present out in the ocean. Which meant that the crew didn't need to keep a sharp watch out for the beasts as Link and Linebeck had needed before. 

 

Instead, with the time presented to them, Link and Aryll had cleared out the upper deck and decided to spar with each other. Linebeck had disappeared during the clean out and then returned with a box of wooden practice swords. That, of course, had only prompted questions on  _ why _ Linebeck had a box of wooden practice swords. 

 

Linebeck ignored these questions other than a simple “I just do” before tossing one to Link and one to Aryll and returning to the helm.  Ruby was laying next to it, having switched to wolf form to enjoy the warm sun. 

 

Linebeck cast a look over to Ruby. “I thought you didn't like the heat while in wolf form? Something about all that fur?”

 

Ruby stretched before rolling to be laying on her stomach, head perked up and looking at Linebeck. “Super hot weather without a breeze, oh yeah, I absolutely despise that. But this?” Ruby lifted her head, closing her eyes in contentment. “This I love. Sea air, a breeze and the sun shining down? Absolute Sacred Realm.”

 

Ruby sank back to the deck, stretched out once more. 

 

A victory crow from Aryll signaled how the siblings latest spar had ended. Holding out a hand, Aryll helped Link off of the deck. 

 

“Hey Ruby, you want to go a couple of rounds?” Aryll called, waving the sword in her hand. 

 

“No thanks, I am perfectly happy and content to enjoy this warm sun as long as I am able to.” Ruby replied, not even moving from her stretched out position. 

 

“Suit yourself.” Aryll switched her gaze. “Hey Linebeck, how about you?”

 

“Uh, no. Not happening, Seagull.” Linebeck stated, raising an eyebrow at the teen. 

 

“Oh come on, you need the practice.” Aryll said, getting a teasing lilt to her voice. 

 

“On what? Getting my ass handed to me?” Linebeck said, rolling his eyes. 

 

Link picked up a second sword from the box. “Then we’ll do two against one. You and me against Aryll.” 

 

“Then who’s gonna drive the ship, Kid?” 

 

With a flash, Ruby was back to her human form and on her feet. “I can do that.”

 

Linebeck found he didn't have a rebuttal for that. Though he made sure to give a very pointed look at the heroine, since 

 

After he finally forced himself to get out of the bed, ignoring the complaining of his injuries, he had found that Ruby was a decent sailor. There were no scratches or dings in the hull, and Ruby was watching everything with a careful eye, making sure nothing got out of hand. She hadn't even noticed Linebeck coming up from the lower decks. 

 

His injuries still complaining, Linebeck simply let her continue sailing that night, letting him rest in his own bed. 

 

Back in the present, Linebeck gave a sigh. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?” He jerked his thumb toward the helm as he walked to join the siblings. “Alright, Wolf, keep her steady.”

 

“Aye aye, Captain!” Ruby said, giving a firm salute before taking a hold of the helm. 

 

Link recognized it as the same one the soldiers at New Hyrule gave. He wondered if Ruby was serving with them. He’d have to ask later. 

 

Linebeck took the sword Link was offering. “Alright, you and me against Seagull, right?” 

 

Link nodded, swinging the sword in his hand. 

 

Linebeck settled into a starting position, raising the wooden blade. Link following suit. 

 

A few moments passed in silence until Aryll leaped forward, swinging the blade down against Linebeck's sword. 

 

Linebeck blocked it, sliding Aryll’s sword to the side, quickly swinging back to hit at her side. 

 

Aryll swung once more and again Linebeck blocked. However when he went for another hit, Aryll blocked the blade with a clatter. 

 

Link jumped in at this point and for the next five minutes, the sound of wooden blades clattered against each other and grunts when someone got hit filled the air, with Ruby occasionally throwing in a teasing word or jab. 

 

The battle ended when Aryll swung her blade between Link and Linebeck, separating the pair from each other. Link distracted Aryll and Linebeck saw his chance. 

 

Darting behind Aryll, he swung his blade at her back, then flicked up to her neck, with considerably less power, just enough so she felt the wooden blade against her neck. 

 

A clear sign of defeat, Aryll's blade clattered to the ground. 

 

“Well, Seagull, looks like I bested you this round-” Linebeck was then cut off by the feeling of Link’s feet kicking Linebeck out from under his own. Crashing to the deck painfully, Linebeck felt Link’s sword pressing into his chest. 

 

“Betrayal!” Ruby mocked gasped. 

 

Linebeck looked up see a smirking Link. “Your own captain?!” He cried, mouth dropping open. 

“Well I had to avenge my sister.” Link joked. “I was never on your side in the first place.” 

 

“Ugh, I see where your loyalties lie.” Linebeck dropped his head to the deck with a dramatic sigh. 

 

A flash of light signified that Ruby had transformed once again, and the sound of claws clattered over the deck. 

 

Before Linebeck even had a chance to lift his head to wonder why, her furry mass descended upon his frame. 

 

“Oh goddesses, Ruby, why?!” Linebeck cried out, groaning with the weight of her. 

 

“I saw an opportunity, and I took it.” Ruby replied smugly. “Also Catrain isn't here to be myself restraint.”

 

Link and Aryll traded grins, before also descending upon the captain and wolf. 

 

“Ahaha! Dog pile on the captain!” Ruby cackled.

 

Linebeck only groaned more in response.”I’m too old for you to be treating my body so harshly. I’m not young like you brats.”

 

“Linebeck, you're only 28.” Link chimed in, lifting up his head to look at the captain. 

 

“Too old!” 

 

Another pair of footsteps hit the deck and walked over. Linebeck didn’t register them until he realized that everyone that was supposed to be on board was piled on him. 

 

Before anyone could move, a female voice cut through the air. “I don't know, Linebeck, you are looking pretty spry for your age.” 

 

Linebeck looked up and saw Jolene the She-Pirate looking down at him, blade on the back of her neck and a carefully blank look on her face. Out of the corner of his eye, Linebeck noticed  _ The Sea Butterfly _ moored next to the  _ S.S. Linebeck _ . 

 

He would normally wonder how her ship was able to sneak up on them but Linebeck was more preoccupied with the feeling that he had needed to run about five minutes ago. Thankfully with the sudden appearance of a new person on deck, Link, Aryll and Ruby had quickly returned to their feet. 

 

Linebeck did the same, while also quickly crawling to back away. “Hey-hey-hey there, Jolene. How-how have you been?” He was still backing away. 

 

“How have I been?” Jolene repeated, a smile appearing. It didn't reach her eyes. 

 

He didn't know why, but Linebeck suddenly felt like he had said the wrong thing. 

 

Jolene stalked forward to grab Linebeck by his ascot. “Twenty-one years. Twenty-one years since that blasted quest of yours and you left to go back to our world.”

 

“T-twenty-one?” Jolene was known to exaggerant numbers. A hundred years spent searching for him? It had been barely four since their… Separation. But this was an oddly specific number and the same one that the loon back on the docks spouted off. 

 

“Yes, twenty-one years!” Jolene yelled, looking more and more angry. 

 

“Uh, Jolene, it's been seven years…” Link chimed in, cocking his head in confusion. He didn't seem to see Linebeck furiously shaking his hands at Link in a clear sign of ‘stop talking’.

 

Jolene’s eyes flashed, but she simply gritted her teeth and pressed a couple of fingers to her temple in frustration. “Guess you hadn't  figured it out. Time works differently here. Seven years might have passed for you but here it was twenty-one.” Opening her eyes. “If it wasn't for the fact that Great Sea residents aged as if we still lived in the Great Sea, I would be angrier.”

 

“However… as it seems you’re clueless about this fact… I’ll let it slide.” Jolene finished. “On one condition.” She swings her sword to point at Linebeck. “We battle. Who the victor is, doesn’t really matter. You never did make up for what you’ve done to me. Fight me properly, and I’ll let things go.”

 

_ “Ugh that’s right.”  _ Linebeck thought, grimacing. Aloud, he gritted his teeth. “Fine. I’ll battle you, Butterfly.” He picked back up one of the wooden swords. “And I don’t have time to get sliced up, so we’re doing this with wooden blades.” 

 

Jolene sniffed, lifting up her head in curiosity. “Fine.” She twirled her blade, settling it against one of the posts. She then also picked up one of the wooden blades, a small nostalgic smile gracing her lips. “Never would have thought you would have kept these.” 

 

Linebeck shrugged. “Never could find it in myself to get rid of them, then they ended up being pretty useful for the kid.” Knowing Jolene would be putting him through more vigor than Link and Aryll, he shrugged off his jacket and vest, hanging them next to the helm. “Kid, you’re on helm duty.” He ordered, walking down the steps to the main deck. 

 

Link gave a mute nod, watching Linebeck with an odd look on his face. But he took up spot by the helm, internally preparing himself to step in if things were starting to look ugly. 

 

“So what’s with the wolf? You get yourself a pet?” Jolene asked, gesturing with her head toward Ruby. 

 

Ruby didn’t speak, but she did bare her canines at Jolene, giving a low growl. She didn’t like how Jolene was acting, but she let Linebeck take point on this. She could only deal with one of these chicks anyway, and she already had her hands full with Beck’s cousin. 

 

“One, only you would think a wolf as a pet, and two, no, she’s not. She’s a long story and one we don’t have time for if you want to fight today.” Linebeck replied, once again settling into a ready position. “Ruby, knock it off with the growling.” 

 

“Hm, very well then.” Jolene said, before mirroring Linebeck. 

 

Aryll looked over at Ruby. “Actually, why haven’t you changed back?” the girl asked in a hush tone. 

 

“If Jolene is gonna be come and gone, I’d rather not advertise the fact that I’m actually a Hylian.” Ruby replied, equally as quiet. “Since that’s future matters and all that.” 

 

A hush falling over Linebeck and Jolene, they circled each other, blades raised and ready. 

 

Jolene was the first to make a move, leaping forward with a sharp shout. Her blade clacked against Linebeck’s, who parried it to the side. Linebeck spun and swung out his blade. Jolene met it easily. 

 

Linebeck quickly drew back his blade. Feinting to one side, he swung his blade the other, catching Jolene on the arm. 

 

“Well, not as rusty as I was expecting you to be.” Jolene called, swinging out her blade.

 

“Considering what I’m fighting up against in the future. I can’t afford to be.” Linebeck responded, once again parrying Jolene’s blade. 

 

Jolene looked taken aback at his words, dropping her guard for a moment. Linebeck took advantage of it, quickly going for her side. 

 

Just in time, Jolene brought back up her guard, catching Linebeck’s sword before he could touch her. She pushed him back, leaping back herself to charge up an attack. 

 

Running forward, Jolene swung her blade at Linebeck in a flurry of attacks, with Linebeck blocking each one. Finishing off her attack, Jolene raised her blade high, bringing it down toward Linebeck’s head. 

 

Once more, Linebeck raised his blade and the wooden swords locked against each other.

 

Their blades pressed up against one another, Linebeck and Jolene came face to face. 

 

And all at once, it was like the years had slipped away and it was just the two of them on Linebeck’s boat, practicing swordplay as they sailed from island to island, in search of treasure and for Linette. Yet there was something different about them now. 

 

Black eyes met emerald, and Jolene suddenly felt a pang in her chest for that time. She had missed this, missed the mock fighting, missed the man in front of her. Not letting up on her blade, she felt herself starting to lean forward, eyes fluttering close…

 

There was a sharp  _ crack _ and Jolene felt her blade give as it split in two, the old blade finally giving in after the years and sudden work-out of today. Not having enough time to recover, she crashed into Linebeck, and the pair of them crashed to the deck with cries of pain. 

 

However, their groaning was overtaken by the sound of sharp pinging cutting through the air and much to Linebeck’s horror, Jolene’s confusion, and dawning understanding to their spectators, a blue light surrounded the pair. 

 

When it faded away, Linebeck simply let his head crash to the deck with a thunk. “Oh for the love of Farore.” He muttered, closing his eyes with resignation. 

 

“Well then.” Link stated. He walked down to the lower deck, holding out a hand to help Jolene up. “Welcome aboard, Jolene. Guess this saves us a trip to Ember Isle.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Jolene sputtered out, suddenly getting the feeling she was going to get into something way over her head. This was only confirmed when there was a bright flash of light and Ruby switched over to her hylian form, causing Jolene to shout in surprise. 

 

Still laying on the deck, Linebeck only said, “Guess there is time for that long story.” 

 

Hours later, night had fallen and Jolene was standing on the deck of the  _ S.S. Linebeck _ , leaning against the bow of the ship. 

 

Her first mate was once more in charge of  _ The Sea Butterfly _ as Jolene was stuck sailing with Linebeck and his strange crew. She had been given the run-down of everything earlier.

However, her mind wasn’t stuck on her newest status as part of a world saving group, but more on her partner in all of this mess. 

 

“Jolene?” 

 

Well, speak of Demise and he shall appear.

 

Jolene turned to see Linebeck standing a few feet back, hands shoved into his coat pockets. He looked like he was trying to keep himself blank of emotions, but Jolene had known him long enough to spot the conflicted emotions in his eyes and demeanor. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I think we need to talk about some things.” Linebeck stated, forcing himself to keep a steady gaze on Jolene. 

 

Jolene looked out across the water. “Yeah… I think we do.” 

 

Linebeck stepped forward, leaning against the rope railing, facing Jolene who was still not looking at Linebeck. He joined her in looking across the water. 

 

Summoning up the courage to speak, Linebeck found himself at a loss for words. “You were going to kiss me earlier.” He finally said. 

 

The statement hung in the air between the two. It wasn’t a question, or an accusation. It was a simple statement, and Jolene had to respond. 

 

“I was.” She said truthfully. She still couldn’t meet Linebeck’s eyes, suddenly finding herself lacking any confidence or courage to look at him. 

 

Silence descended once more. 

 

“I guess I’m confused on why. I thought I put us in a vastly different relationship all those years ago.” Linebeck said. He kept one hand in his coat pocket, twirling something metal in his fingers. 

 

“Why?” Jolene gave a bitter laugh, finally turning to face Linebeck. “Believe me, I’ve been trying to come up with an answer for that for years now.” 

 

Linebeck stiffened with surprise. He didn’t say anything, however. 

 

“Any normal person would have left behind any thought of you, pick up the pieces and move on. Yet I... I kept coming back. Chasing you down, again and again and again. Why? Maybe revenge, maybe to just get closure, or maybe, maybe there was a chance that you still…” Jolene cut herself off, not daring to say anymore. She felt herself growing tense the more she waiting for Linebeck’s response. 

 

“Jolene.” Linebeck started, before giving a sigh. “Even if I could get over seeing you only as a sister to me… There’s someone else now.” 

 

Jolene let out a rush of air. There it was. There was the difference. “Ciela.” 

 

Linebeck did a double take. “How..” 

 

“You wouldn’t let yourself get dragged into these sort of matters unless you got some personal involvement in it.” Jolene stated. “And with the fact that she gave up her whole life to get to your land, means something was up there. Believe me, love can make you do stupid shit like that.” 

 

A stab of guilt went through Linebeck, even though he didn’t really have a reason to feel that way. 

 

Jolene turned away from Linebeck, returning her gaze to the dark horizon. “Treat her better than you did with me, alright you lummox?” 

 

Linebeck swallowed, before drawing out the object in his pocket. He stepped up behind Jolene and placed it in her hair. 

 

“For what it’s worth… I do regret what I did that night.” He stated, dropping his hands away. “I could have handled things a lot better than the way I did.” 

 

Jolene turned, catching his hands with hers, looking up at him with shocked eyes. In her hair, a gold and jade jewel butterfly now twinkled in the crescent moonlight. 

 

It suddenly struck Linebeck how much shorter Jolene was to him now. She used to tower over him, and now, he was a good head taller than her. It showed how many years truly passed between the two… how much had changed. 

 

Linebeck gave a bittersweet smile, before leaning down and placing a tender, brotherly kiss upon Jolene’s forehead. “For that… I am sorry.” 

 

Then he slipped his hand out of Jolene’s and walked away, retreating into the depths of the ship, leaving Jolene behind at the bow of the ship. She watched him go, suddenly struck with the thought of how much older Linebeck was. 

 

Gone was the bratty 14 year old, gone was the 18 year old that Jolene lost her heart to. Gone was the 21 year old coward that she tracked down again and again and again, demanding answers and getting none each time. 

 

A man stood in his place, and Jolene suddenly got the impression she was looking at a stranger. 

 

Despite the heartbreak Jolene was experiencing, there was also the feeling of weightlessness, as something heavy was suddenly lifted from her.

 

She said nothing, only sitting on the rope railing, one leg drawn up. Her expression unreadable, Jolene stared up at the stars that were once unfamiliar to her. 

 

Perhaps like the stars, it was time Jolene relearned somethings. Or rather, someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates folks, never could get a handle on a whole "update schedule" :P 
> 
> Chapter 14 marked where we have reached the middle of this story, now we start counting the chapters until the end! 
> 
> ~Roses


End file.
